Locked Out Late
by ghostbuns
Summary: A heat wave threatens to melt the citizens of Konoha and Sakura realizes she's made the huge mistake of locking herself out of her apartment. Will Sasuke be willing to help her out? And later will she and he be able to navigate the feelings between one another with Sasuke wanting certain things and Sakura tasked by Tsunade to collect something? Bars, Baths, Body fluids and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n I've taken certain liberties with the characters. Obviously they will tend to be OOC but that doesn't bother me. I'm trying to illustrate the point that time has passed and people have changed with time (not completely but substantially) I really hope you enjoy this I haven't written for this site for a few years now. Please review as you see fit. **

* * *

_**Smack. Smack. Smack. **_

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled slowly relieving the pressure in her throbbing head slightly. She placed her clip board on the surface before her and looked at the clock hanging behind the nurse in front of her. The time was 4:45pm and soon Sakura would be finished what had been a nightmare shift from hell. It was midsummer in Konoha and the students of the village – ninja or citizen alike – had been causing nothing but trouble for her and the staff at the local hospital which had been running on a skeleton staff due to employee holidays. Sakura wasn't supposed to be working at the hospital as much as she was but due to short staff and a lack of appropriate missions she was stuck doing the hard yards slaving away at Konoha Hospital. Sakura, having already served the early morning shift which had proved uneventful and painfully slow, had drawn the short straw of double duty meaning that she had been setting casts for rowdy kids with broken limbs all day. One child had been so scared of Sakura relocating a dislocated shoulder that he had whacked her hard in the face with the back of his hand so hard her eyes watered and threatened to overflow; this boy she could now thank for her colossal headache. On top of all this it had been one of the hottest days in Konoha history and the hospital's air conditioning had decided that it would only operate on half power resulting in dehydration for many of the existing patients and creating many more new ones. Yes, Sakura would be very happy to go home and submerge herself in her bathtub; maybe she would even try those fancy bath salts Hinata had given her for her 19th birthday the previous Autumn.

_**Smack. Smack. Smack. **_

Sakura surveyed the nurse seated lazily in front of her. She was roughly the same age as Sakura with pure black hair and red lips which were currently smacking open and closed chewing on bubblegum that seemed to be the same colour as Sakura's hair. The sound was loud and obnoxious and had Sakura not been so far past the point of exhaustion she was sure she would've snapped out the nurse long ago. It was against hospital policy to chew bubblegum whilst on duty anyways; unhygienic.  
"Ami?" Sakura said suddenly and sharply to gather the girl's attention. "Please go and check on Mr. Kimura in room 303."  
It was more of a command than question which merited a snooty faced sigh from Ami as she rose slowly from her chair and magazine that she had been a moment ago so fervently engrossed in.  
"Yes, Doctor." Ami gave Sakura another look of discontented loathing before passing by her into nearby room 303. Sakura amazed by Ami's behaviour made a mental note to mention this to Tsunade when employee review time came up again.

A middle aged man by the name of Dr. Genta slowly approached Sakura fiddling absent minded with his ball point pen. He was the Doctor relieving Sakura for the next four days.  
"Good Evening Sakura." Dr. Genta greeted her kindly before pulling a pair of plain metal spectacles from his coat pocket and fixing them firmly on his face. "-And what's the status here in ward 1?"  
Sakura liked Dr. Genta he had often seen to her common colds when she was much younger as he was the primarily a paediatrician. He too had been roped into picking up extra shifts such as the ones Sakura had to cope with the holiday period.

Sakura gave Dr. Genta a general update of the situation which had for the past two hours had been firmly under control. Sakura hated to finish her shift without leaving the ward in proper conditions for the next doctor; it was only polite. As Sakura was taking of her coat and placing her clipboard into its pigeon hole Ami emerged from room 303 with a sour look on her face before washing her hands thoroughly in the basin provided near the nurses quarters. Sakura didn't know what had happened in room 303 but she was sure it wasn't pleasant. This thought made her smile pleasantly as she turned to Ami.  
"Good night Ami, have a good evening...and don't forget Mr. Koboyashi's wounds need re-dressing in around an hour or so." Sakura calmly said without letting a single hint of satisfaction lace her words. Ami's sour face intensified with disgust. Sakura could feel her evil glare bore into her back on her way down the corridor towards the exit. Sakura new she was going to hell for that. Mr Koboyashi's wounds didn't need to be dressed for another two hours...after Ami's shift.

* * *

Sakura was not prepared for the wave of heat that greeted her when she passed the threshold of the hospital out into the village. She could feel the sun burning her through her black skirt and dark purple blouse.  
"I really should buy some damn lighter clothes to combat this stupid heat." Sakura said aloud to no one in particular. She brushed the sweat already forming on her brow away with the back of her hand accidently aggravating the small bruise endured earlier in the day. Sakura sucked in air between her teeth. "Little shit."

Sakura's apartment was conveniently situated 5 minutes away from the hospital. This was a good thing on a day like today when she was physically drained but not good on the days when they needed extra staff and she was the closest and always the most available as well.

At 19 years old Sakura had never had a serious boyfriend and as she was a ninja and her friends were all ninja she rarely had time off that aligned with their time off. There had been a few hopefuls over the years, love life wise, but none that truly stood out as a romantic conquest. Even when Sasuke had returned two years earlier she was dismayed to find whatever flame she held for him had long since fizzled into an admiration of appearance as opposed to the burning passionate love she had held for him in her youth. Sasuke's opinion of her, as far as she knew, had stayed very much the same but of course less aggressive. Sasuke, in the last two years of living in Konoha, had begun to become less, well...rude. That was the only way Sakura could put it. She could hold a decent conversation with him now without feeling insulted or wanting to cry. He and Naruto had fallen into being best friends again within days of Sasuke's return. They were practically joined at the hip training together, eating together, and doing missions together. Had it not been for the small progress, romantically, Naruto had made with the sweet Hinata Sakura would have considered that there was more to Sasuke and Naruto's friendship than met the eye. Sakura giggled to herself when she imagined the looks of Sasuke and Naruto's faces if they had known about these thoughts of hers.

She had soon reached her apartment building and had started to climb the stairs, choosing not to grab the banister as she could see the sun glint of it warningly telling her that the coarse metal was probably hotter than her hand could handle. Sakura loved her apartment. It was the embodiment of safety in her eyes. She had carefully decorated the place analysing every addition making sure that the place was pleasing to the eye and always neat. She spent a lot of her time in between shifts sitting in her front room reading the books that had piled up in reading pile over the years.

Sakura faced her front door searching the small side bag she carried her purse and name badge in for the small key ring with her keys attached as she envisioned herself soaking in a tube of lukewarm water, she mentally thanked herself for purchasing a bottle of her favourite wine the previous night. It was then that she realised that her bag was a little roomier than usual...a lot roomier than usual. She shook the bag listening for the distinctive sound of metal on metal. Her heart sunk from the preordained place in her chest to the pit of her stomach. She frantically shook the bag upside down expelling all the contents on the ground in front of her.  
"Noooo...not today!" She exclaimed as she sunk to her knees. She had locked her keys inside her apartment. Naruto had her spare key in his apartment. Naruto was away with Kakashi on a mission and wasn't due back until the day after tomorrow. As Sakura fervently planned a way to break into his apartment without causing immense damage she suddenly remembered that Sasuke had the spare key to Naruto's apartment. It was just a matter of walking ten minutes around the corner and receiving them from him. Sakura inwardly groaned he was the last person she wanted to see after working since the early hours of the morning. She was sure she needed a shower and with a bruise blazened across her already enlarged forehead she looked anything presentable.  
"This is my karma for making Ami change Mr. Koboyoshi's bandages prematurely. I am a bad person and this is my punishment." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in pure exhaustion before standing slowly. She sighed and started on her way to Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke had opted not to live in the Uchiha compound which belonged to him but choosing instead to rent a small apartment in the heart of Konoha with his mission earnings. Sakura surmised this was due to the memories that haunted the place but was secretly extra thankful due to the fact that the Uchiha compound was on the other side of the village and she had exhausted her chakra too much today to allow her to run across town.

Sakura knocked loudly on the dark blue door of Sasuke's apartment. The paint had chipped in places but a number 9 was fixed to the front of the door shining in the sun. Sakura knocked again louder and obnoxiously. She was too tired at this point to greet him pleasantly. When she knocked again and received no answer she tried the handle and wasn't surprised to find the door unlocked. She scoffed at this of course he didn't lock his door no common thief could break into his apartment and live to tell the tale or so he probably thought at least. That was Sasuke's arrogance plain and simple. He lived in a constant state of no fear for the realm he lived in. Sakura knew this was due to the fact that the things that scared him most only haunted him when he was sleeping.

In the past few months when Sakura had actually been able to secure a mission, and get away from the hospital, that she had been paired up with Sasuke for she had noticed that his affliction for night terrors was steadily getting worse. One night Sasuke's nightmares had been so bad that Sakura had to violently shake him awake which had led to a bewildered Sasuke telling her to never touch him again. She had also known that the things that haunted him sometimes caused him to treat her rudely again. Even though he never apologised she knew he was sorry due to the way he made extra effort the next morning to include in the mission proceedings.

Sakura, of late had been enjoying these one on one missions with Sasuke a bit more and more. Even though she no longer felt for him the way she used to the feelings she felt for him now could easily be described as hormonal and not loving. She'd often find herself staring at him in front of her on the way back to the village after a mission. Admiring that every inch of him was covered in wiry muscle. Every bit exposed that is. She also often wondered what he looked like under his standard issue nin-clothes. Sakura blushed as she pushed the door open feeling like she did when she was a child and she knew she was doing something naughty and ran the risk of being caught. This in itself was confusing. Couldn't one friend enter another's apartment unannounced without feeling weird?

"Sasuke?" She called searchingly for the man. "Sasuke? Are you home? Hello?"  
Would he be so arrogant to live the apartment unlocked if he wasn't in? She slowly approached the living room of the house. Sasuke's apartment was surprisingly homey considering the cold nature of the person that inhabited the place this was just another reflection of how the man had changed from complete and utter rude, arrogant, elitism that edged into the realm of psychotic to less rude, arrogant, elitism mixed with a healthy wash of seldom acts of kindness and a budding humour that had to be the influence of Naruto. She pushed onto the kitchen connected to the living room and then on into the corridor again that joined to the bedroom and bathroom. Sakura swallowed she had a growing sense of intrusion with was gathering in a lump in her throat. She had hoped to find him sitting on the couch or maybe in the kitchen. It was much better to surprise a person there than in the bedroom or the bathroom, god forbid.

She cleared her throat and knocked on the door to the bedroom.  
"Sasuke?" She waited hopefully for a response. "Sasuke? Are you in there?" Sakura cleared her throat again and opened the door with her eyes clenched shut. "Sasuke? I-"  
Sakura opened her eyes and noticed the room was empty. Why had she closed her eyes? What did she expect to see him in here doing? Sakura blushed deep red; the heat in her cheeks confirming this. She really needed to stop having such perverted thoughts. She really needed to get out more but she couldn't help it. She'd finally got around to reading the book Ino had lent her six months ago. It was one of those romance ones and she couldn't help but daydream about the content, fantasizing that one of these days someone would passionately envelop her in their arms and kiss her deeply. Sakura shook her head and tried to clear her mind of the mature content that ran through her mind. She looked over to the corner to the closed door that led to the connecting bathroom. She had no way of telling he was in there or not as it was still shining brightly outside meaning if he was in there he wouldn't need the light. Well, Sakura thought, She'd come this far she wasn't about to awkwardly give up and leave like she'd never been here at all.

She knocked carefully on the door to bathroom and reached for the latch. She called his name again to no avail. Cautiously she rolled the door sideways. Steam filled the room and the sound of running water met Sakura's ears. How had she not heard the shower before she came in...how?! Sakura tried to turn around and leave but she was frozen where she was.  
"Can I help you?" a voice called over the steam and Sakura's eyes travelled over to the owner. She instantly regretted it. There stood Sasuke every inch of him naked to the human eye. Sakura wasn't sure how long she stared at him for hypnotized by the way he rubbed soap over his abdomen and chest like he was in slow motion. Slowly her eyes lowered to the point in between his thighs. How was it possible for him to be perfect in every which way. She put her head to the side to better analyse. Why such a great body was wasted on the most socially and emotionally challenged person she'd never know. It was unfair. She felt inadequate in comparison.  
"Sakura? Do you mind?" A cold but humoured voice distracted Sakura from her train of thought which had travelled on deeper into the realms of her repressed perversion.  
"Huh? What?" She brought her eyes upwards to face his.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Huh?" Sakura's eyes were half lidded as she struggled to bring her mind back to clean thoughts.  
"Sakura! Either get in or get out." This got her attention and she made a small high pitched squeaking noise as she turned around and ran out of the bathroom almost tripping over her feet, slamming the door behind her.

Sakura paced back and forth in the bedroom slapping her face gently urging herself to snap out of the lust filled mind set. She felt pathetic. Not only had she barged into his apartment but she barged in on him in his own shower and then had the gall to stare at this...  
"How embarrassing." She sighed defeated and slumped down on the edge of his bed. She was so exhausted. Yes, that was the reason for her slight lapse in sanity and that's what she'd tell that man in there. Sakura was considering fleeing the building and seeking shelter at Ino's for the next two nights until Naruto returned and let her into her damn apartment. She was weighing up the positives and negatives of smashing her own window with a rock when the door to the bathroom slid open and Sasuke emerged wearing only a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Now when my neighbour Mrs. Yamada was telling me this morning that there had been a peeping Tom in the neighbourhood I never expected it to be you Sakura." Sasuke said looking straight in her eyes with a look of curiosity and a hint of a smirk on his lips.  
"Har har, Sasuke. When did you get so funny?" She quipped folding her arms and looking to the side of the room like a child scorned would do.  
"When did you become a pervert?" He walked over to the built in wardrobe which was located in the wall that Sakura was looking at.  
"I wasn't perv- As if you wouldn't have done the same thing I did in that situation!" She started then pointed at him accusatorily. He grabbed a shirt and paused for a minute thinking about what she had said. His face grew stern and he shook his head.  
"What do you want?"  
"What do you mean what do I want?"  
"Well you didn't barge into my home for fun did you?"  
"Do you seriously think I would associate you with fun?"  
"Would you?"  
That last question was double loaded. If she said no it would be rude and he wouldn't care and the incident wouldn't be mentioned again but if she said yes then he would know that she was a little interested in finding out what type of fun he could be...  
"Would you?" She asked turning the question back onto him. He shrugged the navy shirt in his hands on and almost laughed at her.  
"That depends on the type of fun you mean." He motioned for her to turn around so he could finish getting dressed.

When she turned around again he was fully dressed but the image of him in the towel was now forever burned into her head...along with the image of him in the shower. She cleared her throat suddenly hyper aware of her exhaustion allowing her posture to sag a little she rubbed her eyes. Okay, yes, maybe she was playing it up to evoke a response from him.  
"What's wrong?" It had worked. There had been a time where Sasuke was so out of tune with the human emotions of others that he wouldn't even acknowledge these types of things.  
"Sasuke, do you have Naruto's spare key to his apartment?" He suddenly looked straight in to her eyes giving her his full attention.  
"Has something happened to Naruto?" He said seriously all sense of humour all but gone from the room.  
"No! He's fine." She said exasperated. Did he have the same serious response when he thought that she was in danger? Or was this only reserved for Naruto. For the billionth time in her life Sakura wondered if Sasuke cared about her. And if so how much did he care?  
"It's me who's in trouble. I've locked my keys inside my apartment and Naruto has my spare but he's away with Kakashi on a mission and I'm so tired I've been at work since before sunrise this morning and it's so hot and the air conditioning wasn't working and some boy who dislocated his shoulder whacked me in the head hard when I popped it back in and all I want to do is go home climb into my bathtub or my bottle of wine whichever comes first."  
Wow. She had just opened the floodgates and everything had come pouring out without any sense of dignity or pride if she felt embarrassed before about walking in on a naked Sasuke she no longer cared. She realised she didn't care about anything anymore today she just wanted to sleep. She looked at Sasuke who was now leaning against the wall with his arms folded surveying the crazy woman in front of him.

Sasuke had learnt in the last two years more about the craziness of women than ever before in his life. He had stopped seeing them as annoying and inferior and had started to see them as they were – complex. Something so complex couldn't be inferior. Even the most complex jutsu couldn't be inferior just because of the person using it. Unfortunately he still had a long way to go before he really learned how to react to them. He'd only come as far as to not treat them like dirt. Well, to not treat the women that he actually interacted with like dirt. Naruto had told him to imagine how he would feel if someone was treating his mother the way he had treated women in the past. That really put it into perspective for him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura she seemed to radiate tiredness. Sakura hadn't remembered that Naruto hadn't given his spare key to Sasuke. He'd given it to Sakura. Naruto had Sasuke's spare not the other way around. Sasuke considered going to Naruto's busting down the door and finding her spare for her but he had a suspicion that he kept it with his keys which would be on his person miles and miles away from the village. This was really a problem. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure he wanted her staying here with him.

"Sakura, I don't have Naruto's spare key...you have it...in your apartment." He said carefully gauging her reaction as he went on. This caught Sakura's attention. How could she have been so stupid? How did she forget this? She checked her watch it was now 6pm the sun would start setting soon and she was nowhere near closer to getting into her apartment.  
"Oh, silly me I knew that." She said and she really meant it. She tried not to let him see the sadness in her eyes as she stood from where she was sitting and smoothed out her skirt. She'd always like this skirt it clung to her body and really flattered her figure but now all she wanted to do was go home and take it off. Why hadn't she grabbed her damn keys on her way out all those hours ago? She was supposed to be one of the villages leading kunoichi and she couldn't even remember to grab her keys of a stupid hook.

"I suppose I'll just go and smash the window or something. Sorry to disturb you Sasuke." She said formally before she walked towards the door. He watched her leave and sat down on the edge of the bed that she'd just been sitting. He heard the door close with a defeated click. Sasuke had a perfectly good couch out in the next room. Why hadn't he just let her stay there? He knew it was because at the core of it he didn't want her there. It wasn't because he hated her it was just because he liked to be alone and Sakura had a way of not letting him be alone. He reclined backwards on the bed and felt a twitch in his stomach. With one hand he caressed it but it wasn't hunger it was almost like an upset stomach but it wasn't hurting him physically. He'd rarely ever felt this feeling but when he did it usually happened when Sakura was upset about something. He thought of Sakura pathetically smashing a window to her apartment, of how tired she'd be when she finally got into her little apartment. He knew Sakura wasn't like him. She didn't like to be alone yet for as long as he'd been back in the village she'd been alone. She was always working and when she wasn't working she was on a mission and when she wasn't out on a mission she was in her apartment. He'd often walk past her apartment on his way home and see her sitting in there alone reading, always reading. Maybe, he thought, in the books she read there was the romance that she wanted. She'd eventually learn that stories were never like real life.

Sasuke let his mind wander back to just twenty minutes ago when the same pink haired girl had been standing in his bathroom transfixed on his naked form looking him up and down with half lidded eyes. Sakura had made it clear over that last two years that she wasn't interested in him the way she had been when they were young. Sasuke had never really thought about pursuing any woman for anything apart for casual one night stands here and there. He didn't want to even think about having the responsibility of a whole other human to worry about on a deeper level than friendship. He was only really just getting the hang of that in the first place. Still, he couldn't help noticing the way Sakura looked. She had matured into quite a nice person to look at. Her hair framed her face nicely and she always had a nice shade of lipstick on when she worked at the hospital, he especially liked when she wore her hair up. On top of this she had filled out everywhere she should have, no longer was she flat and shapeless she was now had pert breasts and a round behind that he found himself staring at a lot when he shouldn't be. Sasuke even went as far to conclude that she always smelt nice too, like a mixture of forest berries wild yet sweet.

"What am I doing?" Sasuke sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He knew he'd have to go get her before she broke her window. It would cost more to get the window replaced then it would cost him in annoyance if she slept on his couch. He grabbed his keys placing them firmly in his pocket, pulled his shoes on and slammed the door a little too hard on his way out alarming his neighbour Mrs. Yamada's cat 'Pudding'.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Rating has changed from T to M! I'm on uni holidays until February now so I think I may be spending quite some time on this story if it gets any attention. I have to do something to ward of the intense boredom and to resist the temptation of day time television. Please let me know what you think of the direction the story is going in. Oh, and a warning there is some lemony content in this chapter and apparently some people don't know that an M rating is an M rating for A REASON! (unless you fully clicked on this story when it was T I'm so sorry.) Enjoy! **

* * *

"What an ass." Sakura whimpered out of almost insane exhaustion. Her whole posture drooped as she sadly clomped her way towards her locked apartment. "Doesn't offer any help at all. Standing there like an idiot hoping I'd hurry up and leave. He's a stupid man, stupid good looking man." She was almost around the corner from her house when she stopped to readjust her foot in her shoe when she saw Kiba walking along the road towards her smiling that devilish grin of his.

"Evening Sakura! I smelt you a mile away, you always smell like forest berries it makes my mouth water." Realising that what he had said was embarrassing Kiba turned his head to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura had always thought of Kiba as cute. He like all the boys had shot up and filled out becoming quite handsome in the process. She smiled sweetly at him.  
"Hey Kiba, where's Akamaru this evening?" she enquired about his huge dog that followed him everywhere.  
"Akamaru has to stay at the Inuzuka compound now. He's become a little too big for apartment living." Kiba lived with Shino in an apartment near her house as well but in the other direction from Sasuke's. "Are you walking home? Would you like me to walk with you?"  
"Sure I- I've just locked myself out so I have to smash the window to let myself in-"  
"You what? You can't just go smashing the window because the doors locked. Where's your spare?"  
"Naruto has it and he's on a mission at the moment" she smiled at the concern Kiba showed her. It was refreshing after the human ice cube hadn't moved an inch to help her.  
"Well you're not smashing the window Sakura that's just silly."  
"Well what do I do Kiba? I haven't got anything and I'm dead tired I worked the double shift at the hospital and it's so hot and the air conditioning wasn't working today and some boy who dislocated his shoulder whacked me in the head hard when I popped it back in and all I wanted to do was go home climb into my bathtub or my bottle of wine whichever came first." She repeated the same thing that she had just earlier said to Sasuke. Kiba laughed and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.  
"I haven't got any wine but I have beer. I also don't have a bathtub, just a shower but what I do have is a comfy couch and a shirt for you to borrow to sleep in if you want it" He looked at her smiling and added. "- And food...you look like you could use a nice meal."  
Sakura smiled was she wrong in thinking that this is all she had wanted Sasuke to say? Kiba had suddenly become a lot more attractive in her eyes.  
"That would be really nice Kiba, thank you." Sakura could feel her nose stinging a tell tale sign that if she wasn't careful she'd be in danger of letting her pure frustration with how her day had turned out boil over into tears.  
"Come on then." Kiba said as he shot her another kind smile.

* * *

"How far did that damn woman walk?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. The sun had finally begun to set and with it the air had not started to cool. The day had been uncomfortable and Sasuke begun to understand how working all day in a hospital with a faulty air condition could make someone even more fatigued than normal. Sasuke had never worked a full day in his life as something other than a ninja. Sure he had worked hard and risked his life, sustained many life threatening injuries but he'd never had to work twelve hours in a hospital mending peoples ailments and with Sakura's medical nin-jutsu not only would she have depleted energy but chakra as well.

To have to endure a long horrible day in the heat to then find out you're locked out of your apartment without an easy accessible spare key. Sasuke soon realized after Sakura had left that the weird feeling in his stomach was guilt. He felt disgusted in himself and he had preformed some pretty morally abhorred acts in his time. Being a part of a Team meant more than just carrying out missions with a group of people. It was a support system. Hadn't Sakura gone out of her way to look after him at any time he needed it? If the situation had have been in reverse wouldn't she have catered to his every need. Yes, she would have. He was going to find her, take her home, and give her something to eat and a change of clothes, set her up on his couch and find that bottle of wine he'd received from Hinata for his birthday back in July.

Sasuke turned around the corner he was very close to Sakura's house now. He hoped he wasn't too late and that she hadn't already foolishly smashed her window in. Sasuke looked down the road and saw two figures walking together. As he got closer he could see pink hair. Sakura of course, her hair was her most distinguishing feature he thought; followed closely by her behind he added reluctantly to himself. He then noticed the other figure she was walking with, a man in a leather jacket. As the man turned to laugh at something, probably something Sakura said, he caught a look at his face; red face markings and fangs.  
"Inuzuka." Sasuke hissed under his breath. Another feeling bubbled up in Sasuke's stomach this time but he knew this one well. It was hatred. He'd come all this way to get her back to do the right thing and she goes and shacks up with him. Sasuke let his anger boil up inside him abandoning rational thought.

He walked faster and soon was behind the couple.  
"Oy." Sasuke let out a sharp sound as a greeting. Sakura turned and was immediately bewildered by the expression on his face as was Kiba.  
"Hey, Sasuke." Kiba quickly quipped obviously scared by the cold hard stare that he was giving him.  
"Come on, Sakura." Sasuke said as he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled towards his direction. Sakura let out a cry of pain as she stumbled with the force he used.  
"Sasuke, what the hell do you think you're doing? What's wrong?" Sasuke looked at her and felt instantly guilty for getting so angry. But why was he angry? What did he care if she went and stayed at Kiba's? It's not like they'd do anything...and if they did it wasn't any of his concern or business. They were both consenting adults who was he to interfere. Especially seeing as Sakura didn't owe him anything. A thought occurred to Sasuke. What if Sakura exercised her right of not owing him anything? Meaning what if Sakura often went home with men? Sasuke let go of her arm. He could see the cream soft skin where he had grabbed her was already turning a reddish-purple. Sasuke was suddenly hyper aware of the situation and he knew only one thing. He had to flee.  
"I'll see you later." And with that he turned on his heel and left the scene.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked whilst he jostled with the keys to his apartment. "Why did he grab your arm so hard? And he looked like he wanted to kill Me."  
"I have no idea, Kiba. I'm as confused as you are." Sakura said massaging the tender skin on her arm.  
"Did you two have a fight earlier?"  
"Well I had gone to his house to see if he had a spare key to Naruto's but other than that nothing. I left as soon as he said he didn't have the key." Sakura left out the part where she had barged unannounced into his home and then continued to invade his bathroom whilst he was occupying the facilities. She didn't think Kiba would understand that it was completely innocent.  
"Well that's really weird then. Oh well, it's his problem and we've just about had enough of those." Kiba swung the door open and ushered Sakura in. He directed her to the bathroom and even gave her a shirt of his that she could wear but added that unfortunately he didn't have any spare woman's skirts or alike that she could borrow.

Sakura closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on whilst she waited for the water to heat up she thought a little deeper about the situation in the street. Could it be that Sasuke was angry at her for not staying? He hadn't exactly expressed a desire for her to be there? But, then again he hadn't exactly asked her to leave. Sakura had a habit of always leaving Sasuke before he had a chance to ask her to leave. It was sometimes childish the way she did this but she couldn't stand the thought of him abruptly leaving her again.

Sakura stepped into the shower immediately sighing in pleasure at the feeling of the lukewarm water on her smooth skin. Every muscle in her body slowly relaxed underneath the waters pressure. She brought water up to her face and slowly washed her face and massaged her temple. There was a knock at the door.  
"Sakura? I'm just making some dinner. I'll make some for you." Kiba called out behind the door.  
"O-Okay, Kiba!" Sakura yelled back to be heard over the water.  
Sakura wondered if she had remembered to lock the door. Kiba wouldn't be the type of person to barge in on her whilst she was in the shower? Probably not she decided. She felt a cheeky grin grace her face as she wondered if she'd really mind. Kiba was pretty handsome after all. The grin faded as she remembered Sasuke not an hour ago in his shower.  
"Think clean thoughts." She muttered to herself as she turned the water off and stepped out grabbing a nearby towel. Kiba's apartment was surprisingly clean for a 'bachelor pad.' He lived here with Shino Aburame a man notorious for saying fewer words than Sasuke and a tendency for awkward silences.

Sakura emerged from the bathroom clad in her skirt and Kiba's shirt. The white shirt reached down to just above her mid thigh and the skirt extended further to make the outfit modest. The apartment had been filled with the aroma of cooking food that led her nose to the kitchen. She took in her surroundings. The apartment was quite nice and large with a big comfortable looking couch centred in the living room. Although the sun had set outside now the temperature in the apartment hadn't cooled down and she noticed that the place wasn't very well ventilated and it was already becoming stuffy. Sleeping on the couch in Kiba's apartment was going to prove very uncomfortable.

Sakura sat on Kiba's couch watching the program he had chosen on the television. He had made a huge amount of pasta for dinner which she had only made a small dent in before her stomach had reached full capacity. As she already predicted the apartment was hot and stuffy. There was no fan in the living room and Sakura had no idea how she was going to survive the night. She really wished she could have stayed at Sasuke's. He had full air conditioning throughout the entire apartment as did she in hers. If she was at Sasuke's right now she could be sprawled out on the couch hogging the television completely comfortable in her surroundings. Kiba was really nice but she had never spent this much time alone with the boy and for the last hour there had been an awkwardness stubbornly hanging in the air.

He had since changed out of his leather jacket and long pants and was sprawled leisurely at the other end of the couch wearing a t-shirt like hers and just his white and blue striped boxers. Sakura did have to admit there was a strong aura of manliness that hung around him. She let her mind wander and decided that this is what it would be like to have someone to spend the nights with, albeit less awkward of course. It was at this moment that Kiba turned to look at her and smiled. Sakura took in his appearance again. Brown hair askew that looked soft and inviting. The red markings on his cheeks contrasted with his long eyelashes and those lips, he had really nice lips. Sakura locked eyes with Kiba and instantly snapped her eyes back to the television feeling a slight blush tinge her cheeks as a mysterious feeling started pooling in her stomach.

It suddenly hit her she was alone with a man in an apartment and an attractive one at that. From the looks that Kiba had been shooting her all night he had arrived at this thought as well. It suddenly felt like every nerve ending in her body was aware of how close he was sitting like his body was sending out its on waves of static electricity. She dared another look at him this time taking in the rest of his body. She knew from the thousands of times she had treated him at the local hospital that underneath that white shirt was a set of very impressive abdominal muscles. Her eyes scoured the length of him resting on his eyes again which had turned to face her catching her in the act.  
"What are you doing?" he said oblivious to what she was up to and thankfully what she was thinking.  
"I- uh- what? Nothing?" She spluttered anxiously.  
"You must be tired. Maybe I should let you get some rest." He said rising from the couch.  
"Oh, you know what? I think I might just wait for it to cool down a bit. It's still really hot and I know I won't be able to sleep yet." She finished looking anywhere but at him. Kiba stood for awhile unsure of himself like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to say it.  
"Look, Sakura, don't take this the wrong way I'm not trying to be forward or anything." He started also trying to look anywhere but at her. "It does get really hot out here in summer and I have an air conditioner in my room and if you wanted to sleep in there with me I wouldn't mind. That is of course if you don't mind."

Sakura smiled at Kiba now. He really was so sweet and he had gone out of his way to save her from what was a terrible chain of events. She couldn't possibly steal his bed from him too. She stood facing him unsure of how what she was about to say would sound aloud.  
"I will as long as you don't try to sleep on the floor. You've done more than enough for me and I have no problem sharing your bed with you" She looked at the floor now slightly embarrassed by how it had sounded. "That is unless you don't want me too. I'll sleep on the floor." Kiba looked at her and smiled widely.  
"I wouldn't dream of making you sleep on the floor. Who would pass up the chance of getting to sleep next to a pretty girl like you?"

Sakura felt the pool in her stomach start to swirl again. All previous thoughts of Sasuke standing nude in the shower early that day banished from her head. She was experiencing a fresh barrage of knew feelings for Kiba. It was hard not to after all he had done for her paired with the way he was looking at her now. She didn't feel for him at all like the way she had for Sasuke when they were all young but the thought of feeling his presence beside her as she was sleeping was both exciting and relaxing. Finally after months of months of loneliness she would finally have one night of companionship even if it just was sleeping in a bed with a living, breathing man.

Kiba led the way to the bedroom trying to act cool and not let his own thoughts spill out onto his face. He had entertained the idea of throwing Sakura passionately onto his bed and having his way with her but that was just how his mind worked, never far away from carnal thoughts. Now he felt he stood a chance with her. He had always admired her appearance from a far never really feeling anything other than attraction to her but now...

He sat down on what was Sakura guessed his preferred side of the. He reached for a remote on the side table and clicked the air conditioner on. A wave of cold air spilled out and washed over Sakura and she - no-longer feeling awkward in front of Kiba - let out a sound of approval.

She closed the door behind her and moved to the side of the bed Kiba had left for her. She motioned him to look away so she could remove her skirt and unclasp her bra. She folded these articles of clothing and put them on the floor beside the bed. She then climbed underneath the light covers of Kiba's bed. His bed was absurdly comfortable and she felt her body melt into the mattress she let out another sigh of content.  
"I knew spending a lot of money on an expensive mattress wasn't wasteful." Kiba said.  
"Here here." Sakura agreed as he settled himself in the bed to be more comfortable.  
Kiba's arm lightly touched hers and her body responded with light goose bumps. She rolled on her side to face him propping her head up with her arm.  
"Thanks again Kiba." She said lamely as he faced her.  
"No problem Sakura. You can come and sleep in my bed anytime-"

But Kiba didn't get to finish his sentence as Sakura had thrown her lips against his giving him a quick and determined kiss. His whole body froze as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. She looked him in his eyes to gauge his reaction. He looked confused. Kiba had obviously thought about this happening but it hadn't equipped him with a response.  
"Kiba." She said softly. All the lonely nights had suddenly caught up with her; all the rejection and quiet nights spent reading a book with a bottle of wine opened on the kitchen bench. "Would you kiss me?"

Kiba didn't pause to let his brain catch up with him deciding instead to gently lay Sakura against the mattress and press his lips against hers slowly at first then surely enough more passionately. It didn't take long for Sakura to react wrapping her arms around him and bringing him closer to her. She didn't know where this would lead but she was too engrossed in the way his body felt against her; how heat radiated from him in the warmest and most inviting way, the way he gently licked his tongue against her lips begging for entry.

After what seemed an eternity the two parted from one another both breathing heavily. Kiba rested his forehead against hers keeping his eyes shut revelling in the closeness between him and her.  
"Thank you." She whispered to him. She rolled onto to her other side facing away from him but he stayed close by.  
"Don't mention it." He said as he nuzzled his face into her pink hair, that smelt like wild forest berries, wrapping an arm around her. She almost instantly fell asleep. Protected from the harsh heat outside and the by Kiba's genuine acts of kindness. She hadn't known why she asked had asked him to kiss her but she didn't regret it at all.

* * *

Across town Sasuke had brought home yet another nameless female citizen of Konoha to his small lonely apartment. He had gone home after the incident in the street with Sakura and that Inuzuka loser but had failed to shake the thought of Sakura from his head. He had wanted her out of his head. He had wanted the guilt he felt to be replaced by something else; something deeper and more consuming. That want, had brought him to the local Konoha dive where woman without morals tended to inhabit and where he had more than once before inhabited as well.

He looked at the woman now nude, sprawled out invitingly on the bed in front of him. She had auburn hair and soft skin and an expression on her face that told Sasuke that she had done this before. He pulled his shirt off and dumped on the floor before joining her on the bed, his knees between her legs.  
"I've often seen you at the bar." She cooed in a soft voice she thought sounded seductive. "Never saying much and leaving with a lucky woman."  
He silently unbuckled his pants and discarded them too releasing his member from its restraints whilst watching her abundant chest as it moved with every breath she took.  
"Now I'm the lucky one." She smiled devilishly at muscle that Sasuke unsheathed. "Very lucky."  
"Shut up." Sasuke said bluntly as he lined himself up with her moist entrance. He took one of her pink nipples into his mouth and bit firmly as he thrusted sharply into her. The nameless woman moaned theatrically as Sasuke started to move quickly inside her. His mind started to fog as he concentrated on the woman's breasts trailing harsh kisses over them before settling on the crevice of her neck, revelling in the feeling of her bare chest against his. He didn't slow down to focus on her wants or needs. She was nothing to him, just another sad bar woman who wanted nothing more than his attention.

The woman brought her hips up to meet his every thrust loudly announcing that Sasuke was hitting her sweet spot. She dug her nails into his back and reclined her head backwards. Sasuke took this chance to kiss her exposed neck an act that was received well.

The woman beneath him started to pant and moan louder her body quivering. Sasuke sped up his thrusts and as the woman let out a final moan of pleasure he felt her body tense as she clenched tightly around him. With a final thrust Sasuke let himself succumb to his orgasm with a grunt. His legs numb from his release he waited to recover his breath before pulling out of the woman and lying in the sweaty sheets beside her.

The woman rolled on her side running her hand up and down his chest he could hear her begin to mutter something in his ear but Sasuke's mind that had been clouded with lust a moment again was becoming cleared again. He clenched his eyes tight to drown out the annoying sound of the woman's voice. His mind instead wandered to an image of a certain pink haired woman laying in the same position the woman beside him had been in only the man wasn't him it was Inuzuka.

"Sasuke!?" The woman's shrill voice got his attention. "Are you listening?"  
"Get out." He said calmly giving her a look of intense hatred.  
"O-okay." The woman stuttered as she climbed out of the bed quickly stepping into her dress and grabbing her effects. The look of fear and hurt on her face as she showed herself out did not affect the brooding Uchiha. He massaged his temple and folded his arms. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Sakura? Before today he hadn't spared a single thought for her now he couldn't get her out of his mind. He decided that tomorrow he would find her and invite her to stay at his apartment for the last night of her lock out. That is, he feared, if she even wanted to stay with him. The thought of what she and the Inuzuka boy would be getting up to haunted his thoughts for the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n This chapter is a bit shorter but I really like it. I really wanted to update this story fast so there may be a fair few typos here and there but I never said I was a role model. Please enjoy and review! **

* * *

The next morning Sakura opened her eyes after a feeble sleep feeling unrefreshed. Kiba's bed had proved too soft and she wanted nothing more to flee to her apartment to the safety of her own bed to avoid the inevitable awkwardness that would surface between Kiba and her in the morning. She hadn't even begun to assess her feelings after last night's heated kissing session. She knew one thing though. She did not harbour any romantic feeling for Kiba Inuzuka at all. She also knew that she was in danger of hurting him and damaging their friendship beyond repair. Sakura was hoping that she could slip out of his apartment undetected and that the two of them would never speak of what had happened again.

She was a fool she knew that. She had been tired and vulnerable and she hated to admit it but being in such close proximity to a nude Sasuke yesterday had awakened something in her that she always knew existed but had tried hard to repress. Sakura like many women her age was afraid of her subdued yet blatant sexuality. Meaning she was somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of how casual people could be about sex but not uncomfortable about the thoughts she often had about people she'd talk to on everyday basis...like Sasuke.

Sakura looked around taking in her surroundings. She noticed that the air conditioner was still pumping out cooled air but she was no longer sharing the bed, or the room for that matter. She looked over to Kiba's pillow and found that he had written a letter saying that he had to go on an early morning mission. Sakura exhaled a breathy laugh of relief as she realised that her worries might not be so important at all. She stretched as she decided to climb out of the bed. It was okay that she had avoided something potentially unpleasant and she didn't mind leaving things up in the air with Kiba. What she did mind though was the awkwardness of not having any idea what the hell she was going to do to today. She had planned to finish off the book Ino had lent her before Ino returned from a mission. She really didn't have anywhere to go to or really anything to do.

She couldn't bother Tsunade with something like this either. It'd be disrespectful of her position. Naruto was out on mission and Kakashi was with him. That left only Sasuke and after yesterdays weirdness she didn't know if she could be alone with him...or if he wanted to be alone with her.

She pulled on her skirt and blouse from yesterday and walked towards the door after she turned the air conditioner off with a click. She was unprepared for the wave of heat the engulfed her as soon as she opened the door. She responded by lifting an arm up to protect herself. She already knew that this was going to be one really long day.

Sakura left the apartment making sure the door was locked and let her gurgling stomach lead the way to the food district. She knew a place that she'd always wanted to try that sold little pastry sweets and freshly squeezed juice. She had promised Ino that she would wait to try the place so that they could go together but she had decided that drastic times called for drastic measures. Besides Sakura was beginning to notice that Ino didn't have much time for her anymore and she guessed that it had something to do with the amount of time she and Shikamaru were spending together lately.

Sakura soon reached the shop and bought an orange juice and a apple Danish blessing the fact that she at least had her handbag with her that contained her money in it when she overheard two of the shops patrons who were too busy gossiping to notice the shop assistant waiting to take their order.  
"So was he everything you'd thought he'd be."  
"Everything and more."  
Sakura curious by the interaction glanced sideways whilst taking a bite of her Danish. The conversation was between two women in the twenties. The lady who spoke first had shocking blonde hair that seemed to radiate light and the other who had auburn hair was so pretty she looked like she should have been on the side of a billboard not in a small pastry shop in the food district of Konoha.

Sakura moved to a seat that was close enough to eavesdrop on the pair without seeming suspicious. With her acute sense of hearing focused on the two she took a sip of her juice.  
"Oh, you're so lucky." The blonde said after they had finally ordered. "I'd give anything to get him to even look my way let alone spend the night with me. He's so handsome."  
"Lookout Saiko you're drooling." The one with the auburn hair said. "I really hope he calls again. Do you think what they say about the Uchiha clan fortune is true?"

Sakura nearly choked on her pastry as it dawned on her that they were talking about Sasuke. It seemed that Sasuke hadn't spent as much time thinking about what had transpired between them yesterday as she had seeing as he had time to find a woman to have casual sex with. Did he know the dangers of sleeping with someone he had just met? She'd been working in the Konoha hospital to know well enough about some of the viruses that were floating around in the place.

The gossiping girls looked over at Sakura with banal concern before continuing on this time quieter.  
"Yeah, Akane everyone knows it, duh." Saiko said like her friend was the dumbest girl in the world.  
"Well, maybe I could see him again and seal the deal. If you know what I mean." Akane said.  
"From what you've already told me you've sealed that deal. If you know what _I _mean." Saiko said rolling her eyes. Akane giggled and lightly pushed Saiko's arm playfully.

Sakura sat dumbfounded as the two girls walked off down the street. She could feel her skin burning up but it had nothing to do with the already blistering heat. How dare those girls. They were just so...but Sakura didn't know what they were. She knew she didn't have any right to have any opinion on what Sasuke did with his own time. He wasn't his mother, he wasn't his girlf-  
"I'm no one's girlfriend." Sakura muttered under her breath.

Sakura threw the remainder of her Danish into the trash can nearby. Her appetite had mysteriously vanished and she knew why. She started walking letting her feet lead the way as she tried her hardest to push the image of a naked Sasuke nestled in between the legs of the girl with the auburn hair. Sakura already decided to make her life harder the next time she came into the Hospital. Why did she care what or who Sasuke did? Why did she want to storm over to his house and slap his face? She didn't care about him that way anymore. Didn't she? And then on top of all that there was Kiba; poor, sweet Kiba. Sakura suddenly felt more stupid than she had ever done in her life. She'd thrown herself at Kiba last night and he hadn't even hung around long enough to tell her he didn't like her that way. Not that she had any romantic feelings for him. She just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she was missing something from her life. There were only so many romance novels a girl could read before her head exploded off its shoulders. She had to face it she was dealing with a severe case of sexual repression. If she didn't get this out of her system soon she was sure she'd have an aneurism; and that was her medical diagnosis.

It was then that she realised where exactly her wandering feet had taken her; the front door of Sasuke's apartment. She knew now what she wanted. She didn't know how she'd get it. Or what it really meant. But she knew she'd have to figure it out. She raised her hand to knock.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't left his apartment all morning. He could tell that it was still scorching hot out there and he had never really enjoyed the heat. It was too bright most of the time and it hindered his focus. But that wasn't the only reason he hadn't dared to step foot out of his apartment. That evening he had a dream starring a certain pink haired woman doing certain things that had the certain woman known about said dream Sasuke's head would have been struck with a chakra charged punch that would have knocked his head clean off his shoulders. He deserved it though and he knew it.

He hadn't even felt bad about the woman that had been with him the previous night. He knew that was wrong morally. To be pining after a woman out of his reach whilst there was already a woman in his bed before him. No he wasn't pining. He wasn't. It was only natural, he assured himself, to have feelings for Sakura, latent they may be. He had grown up with Sakura he had known her for more than half his life. It was only natural to have some subconscious attraction for someone who had professed love to you for most of your life. It was purely psychological. This was of course aided by the fact that she had blossomed into a beautiful young lady and this was only sweetened by the fact that she may or may have not been de-blossomed.

Sasuke shook his head hard. Sleeping with Sakura wasn't going to solve the problem he knew that. He was after all a genius. But maybe he should try to spend more time with her to really negate the true meaning of his feelings. That's what Naruto would tell him to do. He would take it slow and test the waters. He would see how he felt in reaction to her. If he felt nothing the next time he saw her then that was that. But if he did feel something for her...

His line of thought was distracted by a knock at the door. He cursed under his breath sincerely hoping it wasn't the woman from last night pretending she'd lost an earring the previous night. He'd already had to endure that once before from another woman. He gloomily walked towards the door already angry by the disruption and ready to scare away whoever was behind the door.

As he reached for the handle and opened the door and hand came up to knock too late connected with his head with two hard raps.  
"Sasuke!" He heard a familiar voice express concern. "I'm so sorry."  
He looked up to realise that it was the same woman he'd been previously thinking about. He grabbed his head as he took in her dishevelled appearance. She looked as if she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He felt like all his worst fears had been confirmed. He turned around in his apartment without and walked back into the living room taking a seat on the soft couch.

Sakura was taken aback. He looked really angry. Well obviously she'd be angry too if someone had just knocked on her forehead as if it was a door but he seemed overly angry. As if her appearance had made her angry. Maybe, he was still upset over whatever happened in the street the previous night. Maybe, he was just in one of his Sasuke moods. Sakura could feel the cold of his apartment waft over her skin. It seemed like a cave all dark in comparison to the sweltering atmosphere outside.

She followed him into the living pausing to close the door behind her. From the moment she entered the apartment she knew that she should have stayed the night there, despite the cold hard glare the Uchiha was shooting her from across the room.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" He said sulking his hand still clasped over his forehead. Sakura was taken aback by his question. Sasuke saw the look of hurt that played across her face. He decided to dial it back a bit. "I mean. I thought you were with Kiba."  
"He had a mission to go on today." Sakura replied softly as she sat on the armchair beside her. The whole room smelt like Sasuke and it had a surprising effect on her. "I don't have anywhere else to go. I'm still locked out til tomorrow."  
"Oh?" Sasuke made an inquisitive sound. "And what are you going to do?"  
He wasn't going to ask her to stay here. He knew that. She knew that. The both knew it.

Sasuke looked her up and down again. He wished he could feel sorry for her situation but he could tell by the state of her appearance that she hadn't slept in those clothes and if she hadn't slept in those clothes then she hadn't slept in anything at all because she didn't have anything except the clothes on her back. He felt a pang of jealousy roll up from the pit of his stomach to the tip of his spine reverberating in his head aggravating the oncoming headache from where she had used his head as a doorknocker.

She gave him a searching look. Why was he being such a dick all of a sudden? She could see it written all over him that there was something making him angry. But she had no idea what it could be. From what she had heard earlier his night had been pretty good after he left her in the street. If anyone should be angry it should have been her. He couldn't even offer her a couch but he could offer a perfect stranger his bed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She said hoping he'd pick up on her bluntness. He had.  
"Well then that's a pity." He practically spat the words out at her.  
"What is your problem!" She stood up now. "Why are you acting like such a jerk!"  
He stood up too but walked over to his bedroom door.  
"I don't know Sakura." With that he closed the door behind him before giving her one more hate filled glare, leaving her alone in his living room.

Sakura slumped back down in her chair, defeated. How come she always let him get to her? Why couldn't things just be easy between them? She didn't even have the slightest beginning of an idea on why he was angry at her. Come to think of it she really didn't know why she was angry at him. She sighed again rising from her chair and going towards his door. For the second time in twenty four hours she knocked and called his name; this time softer. When she heard no reply she entered anyways. He was sitting at the end of his bed his hands clasped in one another staring at the floor; refusing to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry-"  
"I'm sorry-"  
They both apologized simultaneously. She moved to join him on the bed and she felt his whole body tense. He was obviously stressed out about something. In a gesture of pure geniality she raised one glowing palm to his head and slowly worked the pain out of his head. She felt him relax a little but she knew there was more tension yet. She moved the glowing palm to his shoulder letting her other hand rest glowing on his other shoulder. She slowly transferred her healing chakra into the muscle that had grown tense and hard there slowly unknotting the knots that would have plagued him for years now. His whole body relaxed as he let out a betraying sound of an approval. They sat like this for a while; peaceful.

Then, Sasuke moved his hand on top of Sakura's he turned his body to look into her eyes. She saw a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was sadness mixed with happiness mixed with something else she couldn't put her finger on. Her eyes widened as he moved her hand towards his mouth. The glowing chakra abruptly halted as soon as his lips made contact with his mouth. The kiss would have lasted roughly a second but Sakura's fast beating heart was threatening to jump out of her mouth and run away because she couldn't. She was frozen in fear and shock.  
"Thank you."

As if he was realising the latent intimacy of the moment Sasuke dropped her hand and stood up in a fast motion. He had suddenly realised how close the two had gotten. He felt her breath on his cheek, could feel the softness of her skin. But worse her intoxicating healing chakra had made his mind glaze over with warm feelings. This was dangerous. He needed to get out of there but he didn't want to kick her out again and risk going through the rigmarole of apologizing to her.

"Uh." He started lamely as she looked at him wide eyed and silent. "I'm just going out. I'll be right back. Why don't you freshen up? Use my bathroom I don't mind."

And with that he turned on his heel and left the room in a hurry. Sakura sat staring at the place where Sasuke had been standing for a while after he left. She had no idea what had happened and she was struggling to deal with the onslaught of knew emotions she would have to find time to deconstruct. A shower seemed like a good idea.

She moved to the bathroom joined to his bedroom and slowly closed the door. She noticed he had a bath tub. She quickly decided which she preferred. She owed herself a bath. She had been looking forward to it all day yesterday. She turned the tap on pouring in some hand soap on the side of the sink to make bubbles. She undressed and tied her hair up so it wouldn't get wet. When the tub was full she slowly lowered her body into the hot water immersing her in the smell of the soap; that she realised was the smell Sasuke usually had lingering around him. She closed her eyes as a faint smile grazed her lips. Peace at last.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n I took a while to update this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go with it but I just couldn't get there without it sounding cliché and juvenile. Well here it is and I'm satisfied. I want to thank everyone for the reviews I've received so far I wish I could mention you all here but maybe that would be embarrassing? Anyways I'm very grateful...and I may or may not re-read them every few hours. Enjoy the chapter and swing me a review!**

* * *

Sasuke felt the heat of the day wash over him as he exited his apartment by now it was midday and the sun was well and truly high in the sky. He hated the idea that the sun wouldn't be setting for a very long time still yet to come. He was thankful for his dark apartment, but if he was so thankful then why did he just leave it? Of course he knew why but he was too stubborn to admit it, even to himself.

What had transpired a moment ago in his bedroom with Sakura was...what was it? He racked his brain mulling over all the surface memories of his life. He had never felt so calm, so peaceful with any member of the opposite sex in his life. Except of course his mother but he couldn't even remember what her face looked like now. He could only ever remember her dead with his father pathetically draped over her. Sakura wasn't related to him. So how was he supposed to feel about another woman being close to him and making him feel the way she did?

Sasuke had always known that one day he would marry a woman and start his own family. He was so assured of this fact that he never stopped to wonder who that woman may be. Sasuke shook his head. That was a dangerous thought; and that dangerous thought should be annexed at the back of his mind to be dealt with after he'd deconstructed his and Sakura's relationship. Sasuke walked in the direction of the bridge he and the rest of Team 7 still used to this day as a meeting place.

He had to admit. It had been nice. He felt a lingering smile reach his lips as he thought of Sakura softly and carefully massaging his shoulders; lovingly working out the tension that was backlogged there. Would it be so bad to care? Surely the horrors in his life were over now. He'd already been through enough for one life time. So maybe trying to make things work on another level with Sakura might be a good idea. For once in his life he actually wished that Naruto was around to give him much needed advice but he had a feeling that this topic was a bit too private for the dobe.

Sasuke reached the bridge placing his hands on the worn wood, exhaling a deep breath. He felt here in this place his mind was clearer. He could look out at the slow moving body of water beneath him and still feel like there was time to get everything right, still feel that youth was his greatest asset in this life. This clarity though brought on new thought. His hands gripped the wood tighter. What if...what if Sakura didn't want him? Hadn't she always told him how much she loved him before he went away? If she had stopped telling him then that would mean that she had stopped loving him, right? He shook his head once more. Regardless, he liked her. Maybe not love, not yet but there was definitely something worth exploring there.

He decided to walk home the long way; the way that took him past the old academy where he had first met Sakura and Naruto all those years ago. If he could go back in time now what would he say to his younger self? He often asked himself this question but he had never had a good answer. He felt like there was too much to say.

By the time he had reached his apartment he knew that a substantial amount of time had passed. There was no telling him what was waiting for him in the apartment. He hoped that Sakura had not left to save them both the trouble of trying to co-inhabit his apartment without fighting. He really hoped she was still there.

He pushed the door open and entered the building. She was nowhere to be seen in the living room. He decided that she must be in the bathroom still. He lazily sat down on his couch willing to give her all the space she needed. He had to admit though. The thought of Sakura naked in his home did thrill him. He didn't protest as thoughts of her naked body floated through his mind. He wondered what she looked like. Did she lose control sometimes? In the way that he liked best? Thoughts of Sakura sweating and thrashing underneath him in his bed seemed to be flooding his mind more and more every day.

Ten minutes had passed by and Sakura still hadn't surfaced. He began to wonder if she was even in the apartment. With his heart in the deepest pit of his stomach he slowly entered his bedroom, expecting to find her exactly where he left her. His bed was empty as was the room. Did he dare check the bathroom? He couldn't very well charge in on her if she was in the shower. She'd be very angry with him and as he knew an angry Sakura was capable of mass destruction. But he couldn't hear the shower going...

Bravely he rolled the door aside closing his eyes in case she was in there. He stood for a second then slowly, when he heard no shout from Sakura telling him to get out, he opened them. There was no one in the shower...

Sasuke was about to turn around and sulk out into the living room when he caught something in the corner of his eye. He looked over to the side of the room which sported a bathtub he never used. His eyes widened as his mind comprehended what he was seeing. Lying in the bathtub with arms either side of it and her head lulled to the side was Sakura. She appeared to be asleep but this was not why Sasuke was gawking. Floating in the water were remnants of bubbly foam which did nothing to hide what was lying beneath. Sasuke followed the line of Sakura's elegant neck to her sharp collarbones down to where her chest swelled. He could see that her chest was larger than her clothes gave her credit for. His eyes practiced on her small pink nipples as they rose in and out of the water with every breath she took. He followed the line of site down further, past her taut belly to the where her abdomen ended and her legs begun...and in between her legs. Arousal hit him hard and fast spurred on by the fact that Sakura's hair was piled on top of her head which he had always found even more attractive. He thought of what it would feel like to run his hands over her smooth wet body; to caress her small areolas heatedly with his lips, to run a hand over her flat stomach and feel the moistness between her legs.

Sasuke turned around and left the room. All the blood in his body was starting to rush towards one point. He could feel his member start to throb as his heart pumped the blood through his body faster. He closed his eyes tight trying to banish the images from his head. If it had been any other girl he would have pulled her out of the tub and started making passionate love to her right there on the floor. He never denied himself the fact that he had found Sakura attractive but he had never imagined her being...well sexy. The fantasies he he'd been having that featured her only ever featured her face with other women's bodies. Now he had her image and it had been burnt into his head. The internal struggle he was having over what he should do was causing him physical pain. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Sakura was in the other room yes. She was a very attractive woman yes. He wanted to go in there and work out the pent up sexual frustration yes. But this was Sakura and she had been asleep sitting in that bath tub for a while now and she probably by now had caught a cold.

Sighing deeply and slowing down his heart rate after he had gotten complete control of his body he approached the bath room again. With the intention of helping the poor, tired girl who was probably developing pneumonia as the seconds ticked by. He edged closer to the bath tub where Sakura lay this time not looking at her body but at the expression on her face which was scrunched up with a slight frown; as if her body was trying to tell her to wake up and she was fighting the urge. He reached out and touched her bare shoulder expecting to feel sparks of electricity but instead feeling cold flesh.  
"Sakura." He said softly whilst gently shaking her. "Sakura, wake up."  
Her eyes fluttered as she slowly woke. Sasuke grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and waited for her to respond. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with eyes full of confusion. She then looked down at the tub before sitting up and covering herself the best she could; wide eyed.  
"Pervert!" Sakura half croaked half squeaked. Sasuke was right she sounded sick.  
"Says you." Sasuke sneered.  
"Give me that towel." Sakura pointed with the hand she was using to cover her left breast. Sasuke's eyes travelled towards her pink nipple. Her eyes followed his and she crushed her arm against her chest pressing the mounds against her. Sasuke almost laughed aloud at the look on her face now. He had begun to see the humour in the situation.  
"If you want the towel...grab it." He dangled the towel slightly out of her reach. Sakura's facial expression darkened.  
"Give me the towel." She said slowly. "Before I kill you."  
"There's worse ways to die." He jeered back at her. Using one arm to cover her front she tried to grab at the towel with the other but missed.  
"I hate you." She said. Sasuke took a large step away from the bathtub.  
"Stop playing around and get the towel Sakura. Flaunting your body in front of me may work on the other men but I'm immune."  
"Jerk!" She stood up in the bathtub now. Sasuke tried with all his might but couldn't resist the image of her standing there with rivulets of water running down her naked body. She took a step towards him out of the bath and snatched the towel from his hands.  
"Was that so hard?" He asked crossing his arms. Sakura was wary of this Sasuke; the flirting Sasuke that she was yet to navigate. She decided that again turning his questions back onto him was the best course of action.  
"I don't know." She hesitated. "You tell me?" She winked at him before slowly wrapping the towel around herself. She considered throwing the towel around his neck and pulling his body against hers but she had realised that her freezing cold body had started to shake; the first sign of hypothermia.

Sasuke turned around to stare at the wall. Anywhere but Sakura he told himself. Her comment had made his member twinge with every syllable as if every word she said was a touch in the right direction. How was Sasuke suppose to sleep in the same apartment as this woman tonight? How? He asked himself.

"Sasuke." A soft voice behind him said. "I don't have anything to wear...I'm really cold."  
This was the thing Sasuke had been waiting for, something to make him snap out of the lustful thoughts in his head and engage in something that was a little more wholesome and functional. But he couldn't help making one more sly comment.  
"Sakura what you're wearing is fine." He looked over his shoulder. "The towel looks good on you."  
She rolled her eyes at him before barging past him. She wasn't going to wait for his permission anymore. She gathered up her clothes from the floor then she stormed out and right up to his wardrobe and picked out a t-shirt of his. She pulled it down over her head letting the towel fall to the ground as the shirt past her hips. She wasn't really into the idea of wearing her underwear again so she picked out a pair of Sasuke's boxers with the elastic band waist on them. Sasuke entered the room to catch a glimpse of Sakura pulling his underwear up over the behind he liked so much. She then reached up to her hair and let it all fall loosely around her face.

What she did next really threw Sasuke. She walked up to his bed pulled down the covers and climbed in. Instantly she was encompassed in Sasuke's smell. She nestled in and pulled the covers up around her neck. Closing her eyes as if she thought it would block out the cold.  
"I don't care if I'm invading your personal space anymore. You've just seen more of me then anyone ever before so you're going to let me stay here the night." She called up over the covers.

For the first time in a long time a truly genuine smile reached Sasuke's face. Thankfully Sakura was so far nestled in his bed he knew there was no way she'd be able to see him. Sasuke didn't voice his opinion on the matter instead he slowly approached the spot where she was and carefully sat down on the other side of the bed on top of the covers.  
"That's my side of the bed." He said slowly.  
"Well you can suck it I'm here now." Sakura said without even opening her eyes. Sasuke could now see that she was lightly shivering.  
"You're going to regret that." Sasuke stood up only to pull the covers up and climb into the bed himself. Sakura could feel the heat that his body radiated as he settled into the spot beside her. She slowly wiggled over to him in way she hoped he wouldn't notice. He did. He slightly angled his body towards hers in a way he hoped she wouldn't notice. She did.  
"So you're saying you're paying for my bed with your nude body?" He asked coyly.  
"Something like that." She sighed.  
"Well technically you should still be nude."  
"Technically you shouldn't be alive but here you are."  
"So what do I get?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you saw me naked yesterday. What do I get?" Sasuke asked. She opened her eyes.  
"Sasuke, I'm a doctor. That doesn't count." She closed her eyes again.  
"Oh, yes it does."  
"Well, what do you want then?" This stumped Sasuke. What did he want?  
"I wish I knew." He said simply meaning it entirely.  
"Sasuke don't push me away but-" She pushed her body against his shivering all the while.  
"-I'm really cold."

Sasuke froze. She had nestled her head onto his chest and rested her hand against it as well. She had also in the process wrapped her leg around his. He was hyper aware of this legs closeness to his groin. In a split second he could flip her onto her back and be in between her legs. Deciding against this though, Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the embrace. He had often wondered what this would feel like; holding someone important to you. He could feel his heart beating in his chest and knew she would hear it too and maybe that would be enough to tell her everything he felt without having to say anything at all. If she had noticed she didn't say anything.

"I'm going to see if Ino is home tonight. I'll still stay here on your couch though because Naruto will probably come here first thing after his mission." Sakura muttered with her eyes shut. Sasuke not wanting to sound like he really cared either way grunted in acknowledgement. "We might go to the Shinobi Bar and blow of some steam before I have to go back to work in a few days."

That gave Sasuke an idea.

* * *

Sakura threw her head back and let the clear liquid blaze a trail down her throat. She normally hated vodka but Ino had a habit of making her do things she didn't want to do. She slammed the small clear – now empty – glass on the bar in front of her to the cheering of a young busty blonde who was jumping up and down with joy.  
"Yeah forehead that's how it's done!" Ino exclaimed before taking a long sip of whatever strange concoction she was drinking out of her festive cocktail glass.

The Shinobi Bar was a mostly run down and not very well decorated. The place smelt like mould and the walls were covered with old shinobi propaganda posters from the second shinobi war. This wasn't a deterrent for the patrons though as the Shinobi bar was THE place to be. It was always swarming with the ninja folk you hadn't seen in a while. It was like the receptacle for ninja's just returned from missions. The drinks were dirt cheap, the music was mostly good and the service was fantastic. This particular night at the Shinobi bar was themed. Sakura looked around and giggled at all the shinobi wearing an array of Hawaiian themed get ups. She found it hilarious that these men and women who were the toughest people she knew where all wearing floral shirts and grass skirts drinking out of half coconuts. She looked over to where Anko stood wearing a coconut bra talking to an older shinobi man who wasn't quite giving her the eye contact that she deserved, not that Anko really seemed to mind.

By now Sakura was wasted. She herself was wearing a grass skirt over some bikini bottoms Ino had lent her but she was now wearing a navy blue t-shirt that belonged to Sasuke on top. It was the right size for her so it must have been really old. She had also tied her hair up in a high pony tail to keep the heat of her neck – the Shinobi Bar didn't have any air con. She lifted her arms up in the air and joined Ino in her celebratory raucous.  
"So Sakura...did he really see everything?" Ino slurred grabbing her best friends arm as her bikini strap slipped off her shoulder. Ino had dressed a little more advantageously. She was dressed simply in a purple bikini and a grass skirt. Around her neck was a beautiful lei that she had made herself. Sakura quietly seethed with jealously over the confidence she exuded but for now she was too drunk to care.  
"He saw everything. Nude as the good lord intended. Not a scrap of clothing." Sakura giggled into her hand. Ino gasped loudly which caused a few people nearby to look on and laugh. Ino signalled the bartender to place another two shots in front of them.  
"Oh my...Why didn't you just jump his bones then and there?" She said chucking back her shot and wincing at the foul taste.  
"Ino!" It was Sakura's turn to gasp now. "I couldn't do that.  
"Why not? I would...you know I would. If that had have been me I would have-"

Sakura slapped her hand forcibly over her friend's mouth as a group of people entered the now packed bar. Shikamaru joined by a large Choji and an out of place Sai were all given a colourful lei by the bar's hostess. Shikamaru waved over to where Sakura stood standing with her hand still clasped over Ino but it wasn't Shikamaru or the other boys that Sakura was worried about. Standing behind the three boys looking more awkward than even Sai was Sasuke. He followed Shikamaru's line of sight and made eye contact with Sakura. Sakura quickly whipped her hand down from Ino's mouth but the look in Sasuke's eyes told her that he knew that Ino now knew what had transpired between them that afternoon.

"Shikaaaaaaaa!" Ino shouted as she jumped onto the approaching Shikamaru who was doing his best to avoid staring at Ino's outfit.  
"Ino you're absolutely wasted." He said almost disapprovingly.  
"Oh, Shikamaru lighten up." She pushed him lightly whilst pouting.  
Shikamaru pulled a face over Ino's shoulder that said 'this woman is insane' at the group that had now formed and they all laughed.  
"How do I get one of those hugs?" Sai asked Choji.  
"I don't know Sai. I've been asking myself the same question since she grew those." Choji pointed at Ino's chest and the group all laughed again. Sakura was laughing so hard at the interaction between her friends that she hadn't noticed Sasuke make his way over to her side. In the time that had transpired between Ino and the others interaction he had already acquired a drink from the bar.

Sakura's body prickled with the static electricity that Sasuke emitted. She had only just recently started to notice this energy that Sasuke emitted. She had come to the decision that it had something to do with his chakra type but she also considered the dark energy to be a reflection of his scary personality.

"Nice shirt." Sasuke said casually to Sakura. She could tell he wanted to be civil and friendly but he had almost spat the words at her. Sakura too drunk to really get her bearings on how she was supposed to act around Sasuke turned to him and smiled widely. He was wearing a blue button up in a bid to fit in with the theme. He contrasted darkly with the rest of the boys who were all wearing loudly patterned Acapulco shirts.  
"I could say them same to you but I can't because your shirt is boring." She pointed at his shirt and tried to stifle a giggle. Sasuke took a painfully slow sip of his drink eyeing Sakura all the while. She knew she was in trouble now.  
"So I see you've got some underwear on now. What a pity they clash terribly with your grass skirt." He said slyly over the rim of his glass. Sakura turned to him with a face of mock shock.  
"Excuse _me_ Mr Uchiha but how dare you talk to me like that." She said repressing yet another giggle. "-and these are bikini bottoms. Not underwear. Do you think I would just parade around in my underwear?"  
"Well you have no problem parading around nude in front of me so I'm not really sure what you're into. I think you're an exhibitionist."  
"Says you! Who doesn't lock their bathroom door when they're having a shower?"  
"I live alone. Who doesn't lock the door when they're bathing in someone else's home?"  
"Ahhh." Sakura pointed at Sasuke accusingly. "You knew I was in there."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Sai shoving a drink into Sakura's hand. Sasuke glared at Sai who he was still wary of. Sai smiled widely back at Sasuke as if they were best friends. Sakura knew better than this and quickly interjected to prevent the two from fighting.  
"Thank you Sai." Sakura slurred.  
"What are you two talking about? You look like you're bickering but you're both smiling knowingly at each other? Is this how people look when they're in love? Naruto told me that's why you two fight so much?" Sakura and Sasuke both blinked at the onslaught of questions that Sai barraged them with.  
"I am not drunk enough for that." Sasuke said to Sakura before turning to join Shikamaru and Choji who were now beginning to build up a heavy stack of empty glasses at the bar. Ino was on the dance floor with a shinobi Sakura recognized from the Intelligence division. Sakura also noticed Shikamaru glaring intermediately at the unnamed man. She turned to Sai taking a sip of the drink he had bought her. Her face soured it was incredibly strong.  
"You're not trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me, Sai?" She said coyly.  
"No, you're sleeping with Sasuke, ugly." Sai turned and walked back over to the bar to join in with the boys leaving Sakura alone. She again stood there blinking at Sai's incredible bluntness.

Sensing no one's eyes on her she turned and slipped into the girl's bathroom unnoticed. She sighed as the door closed behind her. She was very drunk. She couldn't remember being this drunk ever before in her entire life. Her body felt heavy and she couldn't wipe the sluggish smile off her face. She waltzed slowly over to the basin and turned the tap on with some struggle. She slowly gathered water in her hands and splashed it over her face. Sai had just said that she was sleeping with Sasuke...but she wasn't. Did everyone think they were sleeping together? They hardly saw each other. Sasuke wasn't sleeping with her. He was sleeping with loose women he met in places like these. She observed her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was dishevelled and there was a light sheen of sweat on her face.

Why wasn't she sleeping with Sasuke? She certainly wanted too. Well, maybe another drink would make her think a little more clearly about the situation. Maybe she'd buy Ino another drink too she'd definitely bought her a fair few.

...Maybe she'd even buy Sasuke a drink...just maybe. She exited the bathroom and looked across the bar at her group of friends to find Sasuke staring back at her with a look she'd never seen before. It both excited and scared her.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n WOAH I was so lazy over christmas/new year's that I just wasn't even bothered to move let alone type. It's only day 5 of the new year and I've already had to fork out $750 in car related stuff. Hopefully people will really enjoy this chapter and leave me lots of lovely feedback and my first week of 2013 will be salvaged. Really enjoy this chapter if you're here for the reason I think you are then you're bound to. **

* * *

Sasuke had noticed Sakura slip away from the bar towards the girl's bathroom. He'd never seen her drunk before and it stirred a feeling of deep concern for her within him. Did she tend to make a habit of getting this blotto every time she and Ino decided to blow of some steam? Sasuke wondered silently if she, even worse, made a habit of flirting with men in bars like she had just done then with him. If so then certainly she was far from the innocent Sakura that he painted her out to be in his mind. He couldn't really understand why this bugged him. So what if it turned out she'd been with other men. He'd been with other women...lots of other women. He shook his head and jumped with surprise as a large chubby hand swatted him on the back and passed him another bottle of Konoha Brew. He nodded in acknowledgment at Choji who he had a respect for on the basis of temperament and battle skill alone.

Sasuke out of the corner of his eye could see the girl's bathroom door slowly open as a drunken Sakura emerged out into the crowded bar again; this time looking more certain of her surroundings like she had managed to sober up in the minute and a half that she'd been away. Judging by the way she was struggling to put one foot in front of the other she hadn't managed a god damn thing.

Sasuke had a plan dwelling in the back of his head that could potentially spell the difference between the end of his friendship with Sakura or the beginning of something else. As of yet he hadn't decided whether to put this into play. He pulled his gaze away from Sakura and lowered it to the worn and dirty bar top in front of him. He slowly dug his nail into the wood to distract himself from her presence. Sasuke only knew one way to get a woman back to his house and that was the same tactic he used every time; complete ignorance of the opposite party's existence. And that was exactly what he was going to do to Sakura. She was like putty in his hands he knew that she would make a bee line for him as soon as she spotted him alone at the bar – the others had moved to a table close by – he knew that Sakura had and always would gravitate towards him.

By now Sakura should have been across the bar and at his side, drunk or nay, it didn't take more than 5 minutes to cross a damn bar; regardless of how packed it was. With great caution Sasuke slowly turned his head by a fraction to get a better view of the bar with his peripheral vision. He could, if he was bothered, activate his sharingan but he realised this was probably over-stepping a boundary that was probably in place for a reason. With his vision adjusted Sasuke, from his seat at the bar, could make out her tiny figure and long grass skirt clad legs directly behind him. What he didn't want to see was her talking animatedly and giggling with a man Sasuke had only ever seen once or twice around the hospital the few times he had been forced there.

If his plan was going to work and work well then there was no time for a third party to walk in and mess it all up for him. He knew what he wanted and he mostly knew how to get it. As he rose from the bar stool he felt a slither of guilt run down the back of his spine. Was planning to get Sakura alone in his house when she'd obviously had so much to drink a good idea? He looked behind him to see Sakura still talking with the unnamed ninja he was obviously saying something to make her blush as a light rose tinge had touched Sakura's cheeks that wasn't from the half litre of spirits she had consumed. As his eyes devoured her teasing outfit he caught her eye contact long enough for her to wink at him. That was all the assurance he needed to know that guilt was not something that was going to be on the agenda tonight. Stoically he downed the last of his beer and placed the bottle on the bar top. He then cruised towards the exit with the intention of heading home. His trap had been set and now all he had to do was wait for her to take the bait.

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes as soon as the door closed behind the retreating Uchiha. Couldn't he just enjoy one damn night out without being the world's largest sourpuss. She said goodbye to the man from the ophthalmology unit at Konoha Hospital – a prestigious job thanks to the special dojutsu found in the village – and made her way over to her now rowdy friends.  
"Sasuke – bastard's already left for the night." Sakura said as she plonked herself down next to Ino who was sitting very close to Shikamaru. "Maybe he can't hold his alcohol and decided to quit whilst he was a head." She pondered aloud.  
"What? Uchiha? No he can drink _me_ under the table." Choji said sticking his thumb in his chest. "That man could drink for a week straight and still walk a straight line reciting the alphabet backwards." The boys and Ino all laughed at this and quickly fell into sharing stories about the alcohol fuelled shenanigans they had imparted on together and a part.

If all this was true about Sasuke then why had he left so early, leaving her to walk her drunk-ass home all by herself? Maybe he was punishing her for being such a lush. But it wasn't her fault she decided as yet another drink was thrusted into her hand. She _very_ rarely got to enjoy the company of her friends and cut loose like this without having a mission or work the next day and vice versa for her friends. She decided - as she gulped down this new concoction that Choji had bought her from the semi-expensive cocktail range - that she didn't care. Let the dumb boy be a wet blanket as long as he wasn't ruining her night she didn't care. But then of course there was the fact that by the time she would finally waltz home to his house, he would probably be long asleep, so therefore she couldn't make any kind of advance on him or more importantly enter his house.

This turned on a light bulb of alarm in her head. If she didn't get back to Sasuke's house before he turned in for the night then she would be locked out on a hot night until sunrise. She was beginning to feel drowsy anyways wasn't she? She looked over at the table to see that Ino and Shikamaru were now occupied together on the dance floor and Choji was now chatting to a cute bar maid. It was only her and Sai at the table. She smiled at him as she moved across the table to sit next to him.  
"You're so intoxicated, ugly." Sai said smiling for real. "It's so funny."  
"You're not so very sober yourself there Sai." Sakura retorted pointing to the silly grin on his face. "You better be careful Sai, someone may just try and take advantage of you."  
Sai flashed a face that for a moment lost all trace of drunken humour and portrayed a look that was so serious and knowing that Sakura almost asked him what he was thinking before he could reply.  
"I think that's the idea, Sakura." He said addressing her by her first name; a rarity.  
"I'm going home." Sakura said looking Sai in the eyes trying to understand the secret concern he had.  
"You mean you're going to Sasuke's."  
"I've been locked out of my apartment for two days."  
"I know." Sakura gave Sai a wary look before rising from her seat. As she was almost out of earshot she heard Sai speak again. "Sakura, be careful."

Sai's weird words and wise facial expressions confused Sakura deeply. He really was a weird and confusing person and try as she might her liquor fogged mind couldn't make heads or tails of the weird warning. By now the streets of Konoha were well and truly darkened. The moon was hidden by dark and angry rain clouds and she sincerely hoped that she would make the ten minute walk to Sasuke's apartment in; a) one piece and b) dry. She was aware of what a drunk walking Sakura could do and that meant the walk was either going to be really long and stupid or really impressively quick.

Maybe, she giggled to herself, Sasuke may even be so sleepy that he wouldn't notice if she slipped into bed beside him tonight. Maybe, he wouldn't even notice if she slipped in nude. Then again maybe he would. Sakura could feel a burning sense of anticipation swell in her abdomen. She knew what she wanted to do to Sasuke. She knew what she wanted him to do to her as well but she knew that the possibility of it being a huge mistake were very high. She disregarded what her brain was telling her and let her drunk yet willing body lead the way.

* * *

Sasuke sensed her chakra before she had even knocked on his door, albeit loud and sporadically. He was already there waiting for it with his own anticipation brewing. He waited a moment before opening the door suspending her in impatience for a moment longer. Sasuke was careful to be clear of any knocking fist this time as the door opened and a surprised Sakura stumbled forward over the threshold and into his cool apartment. He caught and steadied the drunken girl. It was apparent that in the half hour that had passed since he had left the Shinobi Bar that she had managed to become even more intoxicated. He was instantly overcome by a feeling of anger for her. How could someone so stupid attract him so much? There was no way he could even dream of making a move on her now. Not in this state.

"Hey you." She said grinning like an idiot before pushing past him and making a bee line for the living room. She flopped her body, heavy with alcohol, down onto the comfortable couch. "It's a good thing your couch is comfortable Uchiha otherwise I'd have to come right into your room and steal that bed of yours." She slurred as she stretched out on the couch letting the corded material caress her soft skin. Sasuke sat down beside her legs in the small space that was vacant. Sakura noticed his closeness and was instantly confused. He never wanted to get close to her. She was always the one sitting next to him not the other way around. She took in his appearance and she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not but he was somehow more handsome tonight. She locked eyes with his and held his stare imagining locking her lips against his and feeling his body against hers. She felt a twinge between her legs and looked away embarrassed by her roaming mind.

Sasuke had noticed her eyes examining his body and he could almost read her mind when their eyes locked. Maybe making a move on her tonight wasn't entirely off the cards.  
"You know." He said grabbing her bare limb. "You can sleep in my bed. I don't really mind."  
She suddenly became fully aware of the skin that he was touching as if his hand was sending waves of electricity up the length of her leg. She arched her back slightly wondering what Sasuke would be thinking right now if she had indeed borrowed a bikini top from Ino.  
"Could I?" She said softly to him. He slowly slid his hand up her supple leg and rested it on the inside of her thigh. It felt as if he'd taken a match and lit her on fire she could feel the goose bumps rise on her skin as the heat pooled in her stomach.

Sasuke's eyes focused on the point in between Sakura's leg where his hands wanted to venture he thought of caressing her pink lips gently with his fingers, beckoning her to come against them. He slowly retracted his hand from her leg and grabbed her hand. Wordlessly he pulled her from the couch so that they both stood in front of his couch. Sasuke led the way to his bedroom the inebriated Sakura who was slowly starting to sober up followed behind him, her hand still clasped in his.

The dark of Sasuke's bedroom engulfed the both of them causing the hair on the back of Sakura's neck to stand up in anticipation. Sasuke stopped and turned to face Sakura who was now breathing deeply her whole body tuned to his every movement. Gently, Sasuke place his hands on the soft skin of Sakura's outer thighs. In the moonlight she could see that his eyes were heavily lidded and his lips slightly parted. Sakura mesmerized by the way the moonlight gleamed of the side of his face shuddered when he slowly ran his hands up her sides pulling her shirt swiftly over her head leaving her standing there, to Sasuke's surprise, bare chested. She brought her arms up to hold her chest, her eye's never leaving his. He gently smoothed his hands over the skin he'd be lusting over all day rewarded by a small shudder as Sakura locked her jaw to stop herself from moaning aloud. His hands soon found her comical grass skirt and expertly unsnapped the cheap plastic fastening with a small click.

Sasuke's eyes once again took in the sight of her body as if this was his last chance to truly commit her image to his memory. His eyes were focusing on a small freckle on the inside of her thigh when he felt a confident hand cup his face. His eye's connected with Sakura's as she slid her hand down his shirt front quickly unfastening each button with one hand. She pulled the cloth over his shoulder and he corresponded undressing the other. Sakura ran both hands over the skin of his taut and muscled stomach. He felt warm and she cold. He exhaled a short hard breath as her hand found the front of his pants but she did not take his now hard member into her hand as he had expected but instead also undid the trappings there. Sasuke was now completely naked his erection fully and proudly on display. She still did not take it in her hand choosing to tease the skin around his jagged hip bone tracing a still tender scar and causing him to this time shudder and flinch away from her hand. She could feel and hear his heart beat radiate throughout his entire body with her well honed medic-nin ears.

She brought her hand to his face again and slowly closed the gap kissing his lips timidly at first, tasting him, but then a little harder. She sighed when his hand found her left breast and nipple letting his tongue taste the inside of her mouth. Sakura's whole body hummed there was no presence of conscious thought in her mind she was fully submerged in the feeling of him and her.

Lips still joined Sasuke took a step back taking a seat on the edge of his bed bringing her with him leaving her little option than to straddle his lap. She pressed her core against him and she felt him twitch in response, both throbbing for more. He grabbed her waist now, not hard but not softly either. He slowly turned their bodies laying her down beneath him. He traced kisses from her neckline down to her collarbones to her breasts continuing further down as she sunk into the softness of the linen beneath her. He hooked two fingers either side of her borrowed bikini bottoms and tugged them down her legs his fingers running the length of her legs leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. He returned his lips to her stomach as she allowed herself to let out a small noise of affirmation in the sound of a short moan. She knew where he was leading with those kisses and she bucked her hips urging him to his destination. His eye's connected with hers mutely telling her to lay still but as his mouth arrived at the lips of her sex she once again bucked her hips impatiently yet gently. He sighed at this action but his eyes did not portray any sort of unhappiness. The breath connected with her exposed core and she could feel herself becoming slick with anticipation. Before she could register what he was doing he had slipped his finger inside her centre angling towards the soft spot that could be stroked with a come hither motion. She clenched her eyes this time letting her moan betray her. He kissed her lips and parted them with his other hands delving his tongue into the folds of her pussy. A deeper moan of relief escaped her lips as though her body had been on fire and he was now going to extinguish it. She cupped her left breast and buried her free hand in to his raven locks urging him to continue harder and faster as she could feel the familiar feeling of ecstasy start to coil in the lowest pit of her stomach. He sucked and licked and roughly nipped at her sex as if she was producing the nectar of life.

She knew what she wanted. His strong fingers could only just reach the sweet spot she needed him to go deeper; she wanted to feel him deeper than she had ever felt anyone before. Sasuke satisfied that she was fully ready for him pulled his hand from her centre and pumped his throbbing member with the hand that was soaked in her juices. He needed to enter her soon he wanted to know if she felt different than the others; he needed her to feel different. He left her folds and found her mouth positioning himself over her he kissed her deeply, drawing pleasure from the fact that she was tasting herself on his lips.

He rested his forehead against hers feeling the sweat that had beaded there and pulled in a deep breath. He kissed her slowly again surprised when her hand found his member. She pumped his length in her hand surprising him with the skill in which she enforced. It seemed she was not the timid virgin that he had been envisioning all day but more or less an experienced, wanton young woman. Sasuke's attention was drawn back to Sakura as she gently rubbed the moist tip of his member against her beckoning folds. He couldn't go on unless he heard her tell him that she wanted him.  
"Sakura." He sighed. "Are you sure?" She grinned up at him and his heart beat a little harder.  
"It's a bit too late for that isn't it?" She kissed his shoulder closest to her. Sasuke could hear the tone of her voice slurred by the still present alcohol in her system and Sasuke's heart sunk as he realised that this was going to be very difficult to explain in the morning if she didn't remember.

That train of thought was discarded as she guided his length inside of her painfully slow. She was immensely tight and Sasuke grunted in discomfort as she slowly adjusted to his above average size. Sasuke studied Sakura's face contorted in a pleasant display of pleasure and little pain. He leisurely drew out of her slightly and re-angled himself to push deeper and her harder this time. Sakura's breath hitched caught off guard and met his thrust arching her hips. She felt full for the first time in a long time the pool coiling low inside her threatening to explode with every single thrust he made. He was breathing deep into the crevice of her neck kissing it every couple of thrusts. She pushed against him now wishing to take over and he silently yielded rolling them both to the side till their positions were swapped. Now in control Sakura set a pace faster than his and Sasuke grunted as he clasped her waist in his big hands hard, threatening to leave bruises behind; spurring her on faster. She placed her hands on his chest, gliding back and forth steadily faster every fibre of her being focused on making him feel the way she did. If she continued on like this for much longer she knew she was going to reach her climax soon. She raced towards it wishing to feel the familiar feeling deep inside that made her every muscle clench with pleasurably tension and release.

Sensing that Sakura was beginning to reach her peak spurred on by the way she clamped her thighs tight around his Sasuke knew it was time to swap again. When the most important time came the egotist in him wanted to be in prime position. He wanted to see every contortion of pleasure coat Sakura's face and commit that to memory too. She submitted to him as he easily flipped her onto her back letting moans fall freely from her lips now. His pace quickened as he made sure to hit her sweet spot; propping his thigh against her backside and encircling his arm around her other thigh. He could feel Sakura begin to tighten around his member squeezing him harder ever harder as her body shuddered with pre-orgasmic tension. He trained his face on hers as she let out a warning moan to inform him that she was close. Her hands had found their way to his back and she was digging her nails into his back where tomorrow he would find little red crescent like marks. Sakura could hold on no longer. With a decisive final thrust into her core Sakura let out a low breathy moan as the pooling feeling in her stomach exploded and her hips bucked wildly against his every muscle in her body clenching and unclenching in quick succession. She grabbed his shoulders now as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. Sasuke lowered his mouth to hers capturing it as the wetness of her core overspilled and her warmth engulfed him setting his body ablaze he pumped in and out of her faster and faster. He grunted into her mouth deep and low and long as his body shuddered and his release overcame him. His seed spilled fast into her milking womb as the last of her post-orgasmic contractions ceased. He clenched his eyes and teeth ignoring her mouth know he buried his head into her again as he gradually slowed inside her coming to a halt as the last of the throbbing stopped and their hearts stopped racing.

They laid like this for a while both refusing to move and ruin the feeling of complete bliss and relaxation. Sasuke lazily nuzzled her neck his mind fogged over by the events that had just passed waiting for the blood to enter his brain again. He had a deep feeling of contentment and hadn't felt a peace like this come over him in such a long time he couldn't even remember the last time. After what felt like an age he sluggishly moved his body from Sakura's. He glanced at her face ready to gauge her reaction to him.

Eye's lightly closed and lips pursed like a cherub Sakura had been lulled to sleep jointly by the deep breathing of the two of them together. Sasuke not wanting to wake her or move much himself rolled carefully and lethargically onto his side grabbing the duvet – which had fallen to the ground – and covered their nude bodies. Sakura nuzzled into the warmth of both the duvet and Sasuke resting her head against his chest much like she had hours earlier in the day. Sasuke encircled her waist with one arm ready for what was certain to be a very deserved and peaceful sleep. Outside the angry clouds begun to release their onslaught of heaven blessed rains.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n I'm super sorry for the HUGE delay on this chapter. My parents decided to move houses right before I was set to move out. That's right I'm lucky enough to be able to get to move houses twice in one month. This chapter is a bit slower, a bit different but you may enjoy it yet. I must say I did have trouble writing it because I didn't want to go on too big a tangent and not be able to end it soon. Please leave feedback it does really inspire me to write faster when I know people are waiting! Enjoy. **

* * *

He should have known better. He should have known better than to think that things were just going to be easy for him. But alas in life you cannot deny the truths that stare you head on and that's exactly the revelation that Sasuke had come to as soon as he had opened his eyes.

The morning was overcast and a slight chill was in the air. The heat wave had finally ended and the storm season that was promised was about to begin. He looked down at the sheets tangled around him knowing that the bed felt a lot bigger than it had the previous evening. He was filled with a mixed feeling of relief and despair. Sakura was gone. She hadn't said goodbye and he knew that was her way of telling him not to bother her.

He pulled the covers over his head and let out a frustrated groan. The sheets still smelled of her, the sweet floral scent almost intoxicating. She would go back to work and back to missions and the feelings he had for her would never find a way to develop further than last night. He hated himself. There was no way that anything serious could transpire between the two now. He bet that she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye let alone speak to him ever again.

He decided that he had to get away from the scent of her that wrapped its way around him. Sluggishly he pulled his body up and sat facing the window opposite him feeling as morbid as the sky outside looked. He felt his back and quickly found the crescent like cuts there that she had made in the heat of the moment the night before. If Sakura wouldn't acknowledge what had happened between them at least he would, for a while, have this small reminder in his flesh. He stretched his neck to either side feeling the discs of his spinal cord popping releasing the built up pressure that had gathered there over night. Following this he stood and repeated the process with his limbs. Being a ninja meant that muscles were continuously in need of limbering up.

Feeling the need to relieve his bladder he walked towards the bathroom stretching out his shoulder joints as he walked. Still blurred with sleep he struggled with the bathroom door before lifting the seat of the toilet. It wasn't until midstream that he noticed the steam in the room. He blinked back the steam out of his eyes as he finally found the source. Standing in front of the shower clad only in a towel was a girl with pink hair.  
"Who let me drink _so_ much last night?"  
"If you really wanted to blame someone I'd say Ino, but really I doubt any one could pry a drink out of your hand." Sasuke patted her shoulder.  
"Shut up." Sakura pushed Sasuke's hands away. "Stupid Uchiha."

Sasuke tried to hide his smirk but felt it was impossible. Could things be so simple and easy like this? Finally after years and years of struggle and depression was it finally time for Sasuke to settle down and enjoy the simple things in life? And things really didn't get simpler than Sakura Haruno.  
"Excuse me." Sakura said without looking at Sasuke she exited the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Sasuke, now alone, entered the shower still warm from Sakura. He couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right between the two of them. He'd expected her to yell and scream at him or to at least make a confession. He had to admit he did feel disappointed. Maybe they could just progress slowly and put off major confessions until a little bit further down the track. But the way Sakura was acting wasn't really what he'd come to know as usual Sakura behaviour. Surely finally sleeping with 'the love of your life' would make someone act a little bit more ecstatically? Surely she'd been waiting for last night half her life?

Shaking his head Sasuke left the bathroom after turning off the shower. A towel wrapped around his waist he expected to find Sakura much the same in his bedroom, preferably in his bed. But she wasn't there. She wasn't in his bedroom. Sasuke pondered how much easier life would be if his apartment was just a single room affair as he headed towards the kitchen where he could smell the familiar scent of coffee.

Sakura was in the midst of reading an old newspaper in Sasuke's kitchen when he found her fully clothed in her own clothes. She sipped at her mug and analysed the column carefully. Sasuke took in her relaxed image before clearing his throat.  
"Oh, hey Sasuke." Sakura followed the direction of Sasuke's gaze. "I used your washing machine early this morning. I hope you don't mind."  
Sasuke didn't mind but he had an eerie feeling that he wouldn't be seeing her in his clothes again. A sudden wave of despair washed over him as he realized why she was acting weirdly. She was going to completely ignore the whole evening. Not deny it didn't happen but accept and forget like it had been some big mistaken mess of a one night stand with a stranger.

"Want some coffee?" Sakura smiled at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Sasuke grabbed a mug and helped himself before Sakura did it for him. Still clad in his towel he took a seat at the small table in his kitchen. Eyeing her over his mug he took in her appearance again. What seemed, a moment ago, like relaxed and nonchalant he could now actually see was a fake facade. The real Sakura was just hiding underneath. He disguised his annoyed sigh by pretending to blow on his coffee. Sakura continued to pretend to ignore him appearing too interested in her article.  
"So you go back to work tomorrow?" Sasuke tried.  
"Yes I do. I don't have another day off for a week and a half then I have a mission after that." Sakura said flatly.

So that's how it was going to be. Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly. If that was how she wanted to play it then she could have it her way. He wasn't about to do anything stupid like declare his undying love for her because that's exactly what she wanted. Sasuke knew it was stubborn but if she could be ridiculous so could he.  
"Naruto and Kakashi should be here soon." Sakura said without looking at Sasuke.  
"Good you can sleep in your own house tonight." Sasuke took a long sip of his coffee letting what he'd said to her sink in. He thought he could even detect a small trace of hurt in her eyes.  
"Good."

The silence between the two was thick and awkward as Sasuke continued to survey the pink haired kunoichi over the top of his mug. He couldn't help but let his eyes trail to the top of her blouse where he could see the beginnings of her milky flesh swell around her collar bones. Every fibre of his being wanted to rip the blouse from her and spend the following afternoon kissing every inch of her soft and warm skin. But they did say that the chase is better than the catch. Maybe letting things play out how they may might indeed end up more interesting in the end.

Sasuke observed the clock above Sakura's head it was almost midday and Naruto would be knocking on his door any second.  
"Excuse me." Sasuke muttered removing himself from the table and putting his empty mug in the sink. Letting the Dobe find him half nude in his kitchen with Sakura would be the beginning of a whole load of accusations, albeit true, that he did not want to have to deal with. There was only so many death threats you could get for 'defiling my perfect Sakura' that a man could handle.

Sasuke had just managed to pull on some pants and a shirt before a loud knock came from the front door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes feeling somewhat prematurely exhausted. Although Naruto was especially skilled when it came to frustrating Sasuke to the point of tears he still valued the fact that he was the first person to see Naruto every time he came back to the village. Naruto constantly re-iterated the fact that Sasuke was welcome in the village, something that not everyone was willing to do so readily.

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted opening the door.  
"Teme." Naruto smiled, genuinely pleased to see his best friend. Usually he would noisily enter the apartment and cause a huge raucous but Sasuke could see that he was tired from his long mission. "I knew you'd be home. Do you have any food in here?" He pushed past his friend into the hallway heading towards the kitchen.  
"What? No Ramen?" Sasuke asked knowing his friends usual routine upon returning to the village.  
"Too hungry too tired." Naruto muttered. It had been a long time since Sasuke had seen his friend so utterly exhausted. He was going to warn him that Sakura was in his kitchen to save himself an awkward conversation but knowing Naruto was so tired he was sure it wasn't going to be a problem after all.

Sasuke followed Naruto letting his friend lead the way. To be honest Naruto could probably benefit from seeing Sakura he could see now that he was covered in tiny cuts and abrasions. Whatever he'd been up to on his mission it looked as if it hadn't been too easy. Maybe if he hadn't been coming home at the same time that Naruto and Kakashi had been leaving he could have gone with them. He'd talk to Naruto about it later.

"Naruto-kun." He heard Sakura yell happily as he watched Naruto enter his kitchen. Sakura had been stone cold all morning but as soon as she saw Naruto she was her happy self again. Maybe she was in love with him and not Sasuke. He felt a twang of pain mixed with anger swell in his stomach and took a deep breath before entering his kitchen behind Naruto. He side stepped the two entwined ninja and took his seat at the table as Sakura pulled away from the hug.  
"It's a pleasant surprise to find you here, Sakura-chan." Naruto let Sakura push him into the chair adjacent to Sasuke's. "Don't fuss I'm okay."  
"Naruto, don't try and be tough. I've been off work for three days now I'm sure I can spare the small amount of chakra it will take to heal these small cuts." Sakura said taking in the damage to his arms and face.  
"Okay but only cause I'm too tired to fight you on this." Naruto closed his eyes whilst Sakura's hands, now glowing blue, glided over the wounds knitting them closed.  
"So what are you doing here anyways, Sakura?"  
"You won't believe it but three days ago I locked myself out of my apartment."  
"-And you've been waiting for me to come home with your spare key."  
"Correct." Sakura's hand ceased their glowing and she took the seat in front of Sasuke. "I've been couch surfing since then."

Sasuke smirked silently to himself. He hadn't missed that she had left out the complete details of her past three days. He looked at Sakura just in time to catch her flashing a look at him that told him very clearly that he was going to have to keep his mouth clamped tight shut. Or else.  
"I see. That must have been really bad ne, Sakura-chan." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I couldn't think of anything worse than working a billion hours straight at the hospital then not even being able to sleep in your own bed." Sakura blushed at Naruto's choice of words.  
"You look hungry let me make you some toast at least." Sakura stood from the table clearly wishing to flee the smug look that currently resided on Sasuke's face.  
"Tea, Dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

Sakura shoved the bread into the toaster angrily as she realised that her plan to get away from Sasuke in the small kitchen had been thwarted. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see that Naruto was now transfixed on the paper that Sakura had been reading earlier. Sasuke looked at Sakura whose eyes were attempting to burn holes into the toaster. He watched her closely as she tried to ignore his stare.  
"What!?" She whispered angrily when she'd finally had enough, looking over her shoulder to see if Naruto had heard her. This caused Sasuke's smug look to crack into a smirk.  
"Hey, I was just wondering if you were going to be so kind and heal some scratches I have on my back." He took delight in the way the colour drained from her face. "They're a bit deep. Whoever put them there must have _really_ enjoyed their self." Realisation that the scratches had been a result of their rowdy night dawned on her face and her eyes widened in shock.

Sakura jumped as the toast popped shocking her. Without even looking at Sasuke she grabbed the toast and went to the table to butter it. Sasuke again shook his head to himself. Yes, this was going to pan out very, very interestingly. With a cup of tea for Naruto in his hands he re-joined the two at the table.

"Thanks." Naruto nodded his head at Sasuke taking a slow sip of his tea. He looked at his two best friends; Sasuke smug and Sakura avoiding his gaze at all costs. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he rolled his eyes. Of course he couldn't trust the two of them to sleep in the same apartment without jumping one another's bones. Well he wasn't going to walk on eggshells. "Why are you two acting so strange? It's like there's a big secret that I'm not in on." Naruto eyed the both of them probingly.  
"I don't know about him but I'm just really tired. It's not really comfortable sleeping on couches. I just want to go home and rest." Sakura smiled fake-ly. Naruto eyed Sasuke closely waiting for him to give her away. Sasuke caught Naruto's eye.  
"I'm sure she's alright. It's clear she's not had much sleep." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head at his friend. Whatever was going on between the two of them it was clear that it was too complicated and confusing for Naruto.  
"Well," Naruto shoved the rest of the bread into his mouth. "Let's go Sakura."

* * *

"What was all that about?" Naruto asked probing Sakura further as soon as they had left Sasuke's flat. He was referring of course to a moment that Sasuke and Sakura had or hadn't shared as they had left. The two completely ignored one another.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
"Don't be an idiot, Sakura. Sasuke had you completely on edge."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto." Sakura said shortly.  
"Did anything happen between the two of you that I should know about, Sakura?"  
Sakura stopped in her tracks. She looked almost angry.  
"No, there's nothing that _you_ need to know, Naruto." She flinched when Naruto almost looked hurt by her cold words.  
"Okay, sorry Sakura." Naruto regretted his prying immediately.

They walked in silence for the rest of the journey to Sakura's apartment. Every step closer she became more exhausted. It had taken every fibre of her being to keep it together. Sasuke's kitchen had been like the lion's den. She thought that she was exhausted three days ago. That was nothing to the mental exhaustion she was feeling right now on top of her already excruciating hangover. How had Sasuke managed to stay so calm? How had he managed to joke with her and treat things like they hadn't changed? They had done something so intimate and personal and he was treating her like any other woman in the village, with his cool indifference.

She'd been a fool. How could she deny her feelings? She'd told herself for so long that any feeling for Sasuke she now had was just physical. How wrong she'd been. She closed her eyes trying to force herself to forget the feeling of his skin against hers. She was no blushing virgin. She'd been with other men before, obviously not as many men as Sasuke had been with women but enough to feel comfortable about her ability. But Sasuke had been something else. She'd never felt the way he'd made her feel. She felt goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Here ya go, Sakura-chan." Naruto said overly polite as he unlocked the door to her apartment. She felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was going to take a shower and drown her sorrows in Hinata's gift wine. "I'm going to find Hinata-chan and see if she'd like to grab some ramen with me. Come find us if you want, won't you Sakura?" Sakura smiled genuinely at Naruto this time.  
"Of course, Naruto." She hugged him tightly before he left watching his retreating silhouette until she could no longer see him. She sighed a deeply as if she'd been holding her breath the whole morning. She knew that she would soon be spiralling into a deep pit of depression. The type where you'd just pretended to be completely fine on the outside.

Crossing the threshold of her apartment was like submerging herself in a warm bath. The place was completely her own and it was this place where she would hide herself from the outside world at least until tomorrow when she had to go back to work. She was silently happy about the fact that she'd be working so hard that she'd hardly have any time at all to think about Sasuke.

She kicked her shoes off and wiggled out of her skirt, she'd pick them up later when she felt like it. She made a beeline for her fridge and soon had the cork free from the ritzy wine that Hinata had gifted her. She took a swig from the bottle. Not very classy but this was her home and she could do whatever she liked. She'd spent the last few days feeling awkward and uncomfortable and she just wanted to feel completely unobligated to be polite and well-mannered.

Still in her underwear and blouse she sat on her comfortable couch and breathed in the scent of her own apartment. It was bittersweet. She had wanted her time off to be exactly like this but not only had she wasted it feeling like a hindrance to others, she'd kissed Kiba weirdly then gone and slept with Sasuke the next day. She grunted whilst shaking her head before taking a huge swig of the bottle. She was probably going to need more than just one bottle if she was going to forget the last couple of days. Unfortunately Sakura had been blessed with the gift of impeccable memory meaning that she remembered everything perfectly, almost photographically. Every single inch of Sasuke was now forever imprinted in her mind.

Sakura put the bottle down. For some reason the wine wasn't sitting properly in her stomach. Maybe feeding a hangover more alcohol wasn't actually a good idea. Everything she knew about hair of the dog went out the window. She might have been able to inherit her master's inhumane strength but she did not inherit her ability to drink, excessively. Something she still struggled with.

Sakura was stirred from her pitiful stupor by a brisk knock at her door. _Who in the world could that be? _She grumbled to herself. She just wanted to be left alone to sulk. She stumbled slowly to the door already beginning to feel the effects of the top shelf wine. _The Hyuga clan must be rolling in it to allow Hinata to be able to buy such expensive gifts. _Trying to ignore the jealousy welling up inside her for the pale eyed beauty Sakura wrenched her door open.  
"What?" She couldn't muster up the strength to be polite. Especially since the person standing on her doorstop was the last person she wanted to see.  
"Hn." She rolled her eyes. Of course it had to be Sasuke. The universe hated her that much. The universe was punishing her for being an idiot, obviously.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked exasperated.  
"You left this behind." He held out a plain black handbag and she felt herself deflate further.  
"Thanks." She solemnly said. A part of her had hoped that he was here to declare his undying love for her. She grabbed the bag from his outstretched hand. "I hope no one gave you funny looks walking down the streets with a handbag."  
"There was one or two but nothing I couldn't handle." Sasuke ran his eyes first over Sakura's get up then to the bottle in her hand. "I see I'm keeping you from something important."  
_-And I thought life really couldn't get any worse. _  
"For your information yes this is really important." Sakura cleared her throat. "-And if you don't mind." Sakura went to close the door but it was blocked by a foot.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked the intruder.  
"We need to talk, Sakura." The look Sasuke gave Sakura a chill up her spine. This wasn't going to be good. She was certain that whatever they had to 'talk' about it was not going to pretty. She sighed there was no way she could get out of this one. She reluctantly conceded and opened the door for him. Seeing him inside her apartment for the first time it was like he took up all the space in the small room. It was like every room he entered he instantaneously possessed. She afforded this to the cocky Uchiha blood that ran through his veins.

He strode into her small lounge room taking in the discarded clothing that still lay on the floor. He looked back at Sakura with a blank expression that was impossible to read.  
"So, what is it?" Sakura asked anxious to get the shit storm out of the way. It was now Sasuke's turn to sigh as he grabbed the wine bottle from Sakura's hand.  
"What are you doing?" He asked observing the label of the bottle. "I'm pretty sure when Hinata bought you this she didn't intend on you drowning your sorrows in it."  
"It's called relaxation maybe you should try it some time. Maybe you wouldn't be such a jackass half the time if you did." Sakura glared at Sasuke trying to let her annoyance transfer to him via osmosis. Sasuke shook his head; it looked like the osmosis had worked. With his eyes locked on hers Sasuke walked to the sink in Sakura's kitchen. "Sasuke? What are you doing?"

Sasuke held the expensive bottle over the sink threatening to pour it. Was he out of his mind the bottle had only just been open. She'd only had one sip...or two. Was he just going to pour it down the sink? That would be an insult to the sweet woman that had bought it for her. Sakura marched towards Sasuke before he could make the terrible mistake of tipping the wine out. "Sasuke, don't tip that out or else."  
"Or else, what?" Sasuke questioned Sakura. She couldn't think of what to say next. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Yeah, didn't think so?"

Sasuke tilted the bottle and tipped the amber liquid from the bottle. It made a light metallic sound as it connected with the bottom of the stainless steel sink. Sakura shook her head in disbelief. Who did he think he was? Waltzing in here and taking such liberties. She glared at him, hatred bubbling up inside her. How dare he? She could feel hot tears start to build up around her eyes. Okay, maybe she had taken a few more than two sips.  
"Alcohol isn't going to solve the probl-"  
_**SLAP!**_  
Sasuke was cut off by an almighty slap across the face delivered by none other than Sakura. He clasped his hand against his cheek instinctively. She had caught him off-guard. He questioned her with a puzzled look that she could have mistaken for hurt if she hadn't known him better.

Sasuke flung his arm out towards Sakura. She flinched expecting him to slap her in return. To her surprise he grabbed her jaw, hard. Her eyes opened wide and the tears in them spilled over; tears of shock. Still massaging his own jaw Sasuke regarded Sakura with a look of pure impatience.  
"I hate you." Sakura whimpered. "You're such an arsehole. I hate you so mu-"

It was Sakura's turn now to be cut off as Sasuke had brought his lips crashing down on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n Outta nowhere I have the worst motherflipping cold. I wrote the majority of this chapter the night after the last update. Finally it's finished. I must say I really liked this chapter and I hope you do to. I really appreciated the feedback for the last chapter and it really did help me get this chapter out faster. Please keep reviewing so I can get the motivation to update before I move to a new city and have no internet for who knows how long, yeesh. **

* * *

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. This was beyond ridiculous. The stupid woman was acting like he'd really screwed her over. But wasn't it she who had jumped out of his bed as soon as the chance arrived. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn that his first thought that Sakura had tried to sneak out that morning weren't entirely incorrect. If anyone had the right to be angry it was him. Hadn't he asked her if she wanted it? Hadn't she said yes? Wasn't she an adult who could make a mature decision? Obviously not.

The slap hadn't even really hurt him physically although it had managed to bruise his massive pride somewhat. He was angry and when he was angry he had a habit of losing his temper. The way he saw it he had two options. The first slap her back harder. The second, well...

Sasuke, not wishing to listen to Sakura's pathetic words anymore, grabbed her harshly and brought his lips down upon hers, cutting her off mid-sentence. This stupid woman had such a hold over him as soon as his lips met hers it was if his entire body had been set ablaze and he could only find salvation in her. He'd known for a few days now that no woman would ever come close to the way that she made him feel. When she looked at him with disdain he felt a tight wrenching feeling deep in his stomach that made him feel he couldn't breathe. When she looked at him with a sweet smile that was only for him he felt invincible. He wanted to be it for her. He never wanted another man to even look at her again.

He groaned with pleasure as he felt Sakura, who'd been fighting him, relax in his arms. His rough kiss softened as she yielded to his searching tongue rewarding him with her own gentle sigh. He ran his hands up her arms until they found the sides of her face. He deepened the kiss and Sakura matched the pace. Sasuke felt his spirits soar as Sakura encircled her arms around his neck. He responded by lifting her lithe figure up to the counter of the kitchen.

When the pair finally surfaced for air Sakura had her hands through Sasuke's hair and her legs wrapped around his waist.  
"I'm sorry." Sakura smoothed Sasuke's hair behind his ears in a way she found soothing to herself. She could see the red imprint of her hand on his cheek. She kissed the imprint softly in a loving gesture. Sasuke responded by resting his head on her shoulder gently kissing the exposed flesh at the beginning of her blouse.  
"Don't be." He nuzzled the flesh tenderly with his nose. "It hardly hurt at all." Sasuke smirked as he heard Sakura scoff.  
"I suppose it takes a might more to damage the great Uchiha."  
"I wouldn't say that." Sasuke gave Sakura a look that tried to convey all that he was feeling. Sakura responded by placing her hands either side of his face again. It was her turn now to kiss him.

She kissed him tenderly at first then with an urgent passion like she was trying to convey a message to him that could only be interpreted physically. He understood. His hand having found her breast was massaging the skin causing Sakura to buck her hips against his. Sasuke shuddered as her warming centre connected with the material of the front of his pants. Suddenly Sasuke's hands were everywhere kneading and rubbing her skin causing Sakura to moan in anticipation. When the two were together like this it felt as if nothing else mattered to her. For the second time in 24 hours she was feeling a deep connection with Sasuke she'd never felt with any other man before in her entire life. The way he held her felt right.

Sasuke lifted Sakura from the bench holding her round behind to support her. She moulded her body to his letting him carry her in the direction of her bedroom not questioning the fact that he found it so easily. He laid her on the bed and begun a trail of kisses leading down her neck. He nimbly unbuttoned her blouse kissing the skin that each button revealed. Sakura's breath caught in her throat he was moving so slow and with such care drawing out every minute like he was remembering the moment like his life depended on it. He grabbed the band of her panties and slipped them down her legs revealing the even softer flesh there. He placed a sweet kiss there before settling himself between her thighs.

Small hands pulled at the band of his pants whilst he removed his shirt leaving them both bare save for the unbuttoned blouse around Sakura's shoulder. The afternoon light gleamed off Sakura's skin making her seem like she was made of fragile porcelain. He rubbed his erection against the already wet folds of her sex and mirrored the movement with his lips against hers. Her lips trembled in response she kissed his lips softly coaxing him rolling her hips against the head of his erection. Sasuke trained his eyes on Sakura's when he felt he couldn't resist any longer. He watched her face as he slowly buried his length inside her slick core. Sakura's mouth opened in a silent moan as the feeling of him filling her invaded her senses. He pulled out halfway and was met by her hips pulling him back in.

Sasuke buried his head into Sakura's shoulder kissing the flesh there whilst she entwined her fingers in his hair both matching one another's patient speed. The primal needs had been fulfilled the previous evening and what remained was the need to connect on an emotional level. Sasuke had never experienced this before. He'd only ever experienced hasty, clumsy one night stands with people he'd never cared about. His whole entire being wanted to immerse himself within her and make her feel the way he did when he was moving with her.

Sasuke rolled onto his back letting Sakura take the prime position. She grabbed both his hands in hers and held them tightly. Sasuke was hypnotised by the slow but confident way she moved, his eyes fixed on her breasts. Her eyes lightly closed Sakura quickened the pace. She moved Sasuke's hands to her hips and placed her own on his muscled chest. Grabbing her waist rubbed the skin beneath his thumbs. He gently rolled the both of them back to their original positions.

He could feel Sakura's bare breasts against his chest as her breath started to catch. He could feels the walls of her womb start to squeeze around him coupled with the increased pace of their movements together. Sasuke replace his lips against hers as he moved faster and faster. With one final swift thrust between her legs Sakura's head snapped back as her whole body tensed in a silent orgasm bringing Sasuke with her. He grunted as he felt his seed leave him fast and hard lining the walls of her womb. He kissed her neck brashly collapsing exhausted on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly tracing his exposed bicep with the tips of her fingers.

"So you what were you saying before?" Sasuke murmured into the smooth skin of her collarbone. Sakura looked at him with her eyes glazed over with lust.  
"Pardon?" She whispered distracted.  
"You were saying something before I rudely interrupted. Something about how much you hated me."  
"That's right I hate you very much." She laughed softly.  
"Not half as much as you love me though." He watched her expression to gauge her reaction to his words. He expected her to fight him on this but after what had just passed between the two he knew that the game had completely changed.  
"No, I suppose not." She sighed heavily as if she realised how difficult their relationship had become since three days ago. "...And sadly twice as much as you love me."

Sasuke propped himself up in her bed. He had a sly smile on his face. Sakura's pity party never ceased to amaze him. She was so naive it hurt. The idiot still didn't realise.  
"Whatever you say, Sakura." Sasuke kissed her forehead and rose from the bed pulling his pants on with one swift movement. Sakura's eyes watched him cautiously as he picked his shirt up from the floor. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it finding no words. This didn't go unseen from Sasuke who, even though his face was turned from hers, had his peripherals trained on her. He could see that she was worried that he was fleeing from the scene.

"Don't worry idiot." Sasuke turned back to Sakura. "I'm not running out on you." He closed the space between them and sat on the side of the bed next to her. Sakura gave him a look that could have stilled rapid waters.  
"Then why does it look like you are?"  
"I wanna give you some space. You're about to go to work tomorrow for a very long time. You need to be well-rested and level headed." He patted her head with his hand.  
"What makes you think I need you telling me what I need?" Sakura crossed her arms. The beautiful moment they had shared was now almost completely ruined.  
"Don't pout Sakura." He lowered his face to hers and kissed her briskly before walking towards the door. "I'll let myself out."  
"I've changed my mind." Sakura said arms still crossed. "I still hate you."  
"Hate and love go hand in hand I'm told." Sasuke laughed. "Bye Sakura. Get some sleep."

The door closed behind Sasuke and Sakura felt like she could cry. She was more confused than ever. He loved her...didn't he? Then why did it feel like he couldn't flee her company faster? She was now in a very sour mood. The tension that had just been unfurled in her body had bound itself back up. She suddenly did feel tired. Maybe the emotional rollercoaster was starting to catch up with her, as well as her fleeting hangover.  
_Space...give me some space? Surely he means give him space? _Sakura buried herself deep inside her covers choosing to forgo her nightgown. The sun was not due to go down in Konoha for another 4 hours but she found the cooler weather offered by the overcast skies was enough to lull her into a false sense of evening. Her sheets once the softest thing she'd ever felt against her body now paled in comparison to the way Sasuke's body felt against hers. Her bed which she'd once found a comfortable size now seemed overly so without him there to fill the space beside her. Oh, yes...she had it bad.

Sakura sighed as her pen scratched swiftly against the paper clipped to her clipboard. She was 5 hours deep into a 9 hour emergency room shift. She was brutally aware of the mountain of paperwork she had waiting for her afterwards in her office. It was her 4th day into her 6 day stint at the hospital. She'd have one day off afterwards before having to leave for a stock replenishment mission that would have her out of the village for at least a fortnight. She hadn't seen Sasuke since he'd escaped her bedroom 4 days ago. He had failed to mention to her that he was leaving for a mission the next day. She had figured it out herself that it wasn't just her that had needed rest.

* * *

She dotted the full stop on her sentence a bit too harshly before cramming the clipboard back onto the hook. She was definitely still angry with the cocky Uchiha. They'd both come as close as willingly possible to a confession on each other's behalf but the stubborn man had failed to make any verbal claim for her. Maybe she'd go and shack up with Kiba whilst he was gone? She knew he was interested. But she knew she could never bring herself to do that to either Kiba or Sasuke. She couldn't lead Kiba on and Sasuke would kill Kiba if he found out.

"Sakura-san." A voice in the hallway called out to her. She turned on her heel to come face to face with a sweetly faced young nurse. "Sakura-san, could you help me? I'm struggling to find a vein for blood works on Hanaka-san and he's not too happy about that."  
"Mayu-chan." Sakura said disappointed placing her hands on her hips. "This is the third time today. What are we going to do with you?"  
"Gomen." Mayu pouted. "I don't do it on purpose and I know you don't mind. You're too kind to be mean unlike Ami-san." Sakura laughed at Mayu's obvious disdain for her superior.  
"Come on then." Sakura lead the way to the room of the aforementioned patient and proceeded to show Mayu a technique for finding hidden veins.

"Thank you so much Sakura-san." Mayu beamed at Sakura as she left the room.  
"Don't mention it Mayu-chan." Sakura returned the soft smile. "Don't be afraid to ask Ami for help. It's a part of her duty to train you and it's obvious she's not doing her job. I'll have a word with Lady Hokage for you." Sakura left the room happily. She'd finally found a way to punish the snooty Ami. Maybe the day wasn't such a waste after all.

Sensing that for the most part things were under control in the ward, partially due to the fact that another doctor was on duty with her, Sakura decided to retreat to the huge pile of paperwork waiting for her there. She quickly poured herself a cup of coffee before opening the door of her office. As she had suspected the inbox on her desk was brimming with loose paper. It'd take hours to sort through the lot of this. She sat down in despair. She was almost jealous of Sasuke. Right now he'd be out in the field doing something interesting whilst she sat in her office slaving at an infinite pile of paperwork.

Sakura had set a good pace and had managed to cut the teetering pile in half in no time at all when she heard a confident knock at her door.  
"Come in." She called not looking up from the document she was currently browsing.  
"How'd I know I'd find you here, Forehead." Sakura looked up to regard the blonde ninja.  
"Gee, I don't know Ino-pig. Maybe it's because I work here?" She replied sarcastically.  
Ino gave Sakura an examined stare. She could automatically tell that it wasn't just the gargantuan pile of difficult looking documents stacked on her desk making her busy friend angry.

Ino took a seat in the chair positioned before Sakura's desk.  
"Yeesh, Sakura what's got into you?" Ino asked picking up the small stress ball from Sakura's desk and giving it a testing squeeze.  
"Nothing." Sakura propped her pen down onto her desk and cradled her head in her hands trying to blink back the exhaustion she felt. She usually didn't feel this tired 4 days into her work week. "I'm just so tired."  
"Oh god, don't tell me your pregnant." Ino flashed Sakura a horrifying look.  
"Don't be an idiot Ino I'm not pregnant. I'm on birth control and we used protection." Sakura returned Ino's dramatic look with an exasperated look of her own. Too late did she realise the weight of her words. Ino jumped from her chair with mischievous glee.  
"I knew it!" Ino pointed an accusatory finger in her friend's direction. Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth but too late, much, much too late. "Sakura, who did you sleep with?" Ino asked knowingly. The two girls had known each other for so long that sometimes words weren't even necessary.

Ino sat back in her chair dumbfounded. She had her suspicions but she never thought that her suspicions about her best friend's sex life were actually true. Although she'd been absolutely inebriated past the point of no return she had definitely noticed Sakura leaving not long after Sasuke had. She'd also noticed the way the two had interacted with each other all evening; the sexual tension had been so potent that she'd been able to feel it. But she had to admit she just didn't think Sakura had it in her, even though Sasuke more than likely did.

"How'd this even happen? This is so weird." Ino shook her head slowly, long blonde tresses framing her face. "So is this a one-off?" Ino asked all attention on Sakura. Again the look on Sakura's face betrayed her.  
"More than once?" Ino exclaimed. "Sakura, you demon." She was flabbergasted. She'd known that Sakura was no virgin but she'd only really been with a few partners and definitely wasn't so wonton to go and seek out the company of a man she'd picked up drunk from a bar. This was Sasuke they were talking about. This was a huge piece of news.  
"How was it? Tell me everything." Ino demanded.  
"Well, I really shouldn't." Sakura started.  
"But..." Ino prompted. Sakura easily submitted to her friend. Maybe it was a good idea to get another person's point of view on the weird situation and who better than her best friend?  
"Well, as you know the first time I was drunk but I wasn't so drunk as to not remember anything."  
"And?"  
"It was..." Sakura tried for an appropriate word. "It was hot. He's really..."  
"Really, really flipping attractive." Ino finished for her. "I can see how that would improve any encounter."  
"No, but it was more than that." Sakura pondered. "It was like we'd been lovers for years. He definitely knew what he was doing." Sakura blushed under Ino's scrutinizing gaze.

"So?" Ino asked. "Are you two...'banging on the reg'?" Ino used the appropriate finger quotation marks. "Or are you two in love?" Sakura pursed her lips to hold in her sarcastic retort. Ino could see the gears working in Sakura's head. She was really thinking about the question.  
"Well, the second time was different. I high-tailed it out of his apartment so fast the next morning but then he showed up on my door step and then we fought and then we..."  
"Animals." Ino huffed a sly smile playing upon her face. "Different how?"  
"It was slow. It was sensual. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced ever before. I thought it was going to go on forever...and I didn't really mind if it did." Sakura took a pensive sip of her now stone cold coffee.  
"Now I have another question." Ino asked slowly. "Do you love him?"

Sakura knew she wasn't ready to admit the way she felt out loud. She hadn't really figured out a way to classify her feelings for Sasuke. She'd spent so many years locking away all her thought on the subject that now when the time came for her to unlock that portion again she was completely at a loss for what to think and how to think it. She knew that before the drunken sex they had been getting along really well and if they hadn't have rushed so quickly into seeing each other's private parts then maybe, just maybe, something like a wholesome love could have formed there. Now it was rushed and awkward but she couldn't lie and say that she didn't feel a strong and powerful emotion for him.

"I think..." Sakura said in answer to Ino's lingering question. "I think that things are little too helter skelter at the moment for me to really understand what I'm feeling. I think I need time." Sakura finished and gauged Ino's reaction.  
"Huh." Ino said simply. As always Sakura was showing signs of being prematurely mature. "I guess you'll just have to take it glacially slow and enjoy the, what sounds like, amazing sex." Ino stood from her chair in a motion that finalized what she'd said. "I have to go now forehead but be sure to keep me updated on all your drama." She tucked the chair into the desk and waved her goodbye.  
"Bye." Sakura said lamely at Ino's abrupt exit. She suppressed her jealously for her fellow kunoichi who wasn't stuck behind.

Sakura smiled to herself. She felt her bad mood lifting. Ino had actually helped her sort out her feelings with only a simple conversation. She felt a swell of pride for her friendship with Ino. She picked up her pen and started back into the pile that didn't seem so tall anymore. In no time she'd flown through almost half the pile. It was a testament for positive thinking. She knew what she had to do now. She'd spent so long being afraid of completely messing things up with Sasuke when all she really had to do was find a way to take things slowly with him. She had to admit the thought of never getting to see him naked again was enough to make her want to make this work out positively. Obviously they had made a mistake jumping into things so quickly but at the same time maybe wasn't all bad. Maybe now they could set a slower pace whilst still enjoying...each other.

A half hour had past and Sakura had completely eradicated the pile of documents save for one single envelope. She grabbed her empty coffee cup and stuffed the envelope into her bag. She hadn't been called out from her office since she had entered hours ago. She took that as a sign that she wasn't needed anymore so an early get away was on the cards. She passed the nurses on her way out waving and smiling. She hadn't felt a good mood like this all day. She was going to go home and read the rest of the book that she was working on, cook her favourite dinner and enjoy some good couch time. The best part of her plan was that for the foreseeable evening her mind wasn't going to be clouded by depressing thoughts of Sasuke.

Sakura was almost halfway home when she realised that she'd completely forgotten about the envelope she'd stuffed in her handbag. She stopped in her tracks and dug deep inside her bottomless handbag seeking the envelope. After what seemed like an age her slender fingers clasped the rough folded paper. She pulled it out and examined it. It was from the body corporate that owned the building her apartment was in. Sakura thought it was weird that they had sent her a letter. With concern she turned over and opened the letter.

Sakura blinked at the contents of the letter. The owner of her building had decided to renovate the premises, renovations that would take an entire month to complete. Sakura looked at the top corner of the letter to the date. The letter had been sent two months ago but typical Sakura had left her inbox unattended meaning that she'd gotten to the letter too late. She had one day left in her apartment before she'd be kicked out for a month. It's surprising how fast a good mood can dissipate.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n Oh man, It's been exactly two months since I've last updated. You'll have to forgive me I live in my friends basement in a new city (it's scary) and there's no internet! Makes it so hard to do uni work let alone type! Anyways...when I started this chapter I had no idea what I was doing. I wrote myself into a corner so this chapter is very much laying the ground work for more events to come. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me some feedback so I type the next chapter.**

* * *

Sakura rummaged through the cupboards trying to locate the cereal she had purchased the previous evening. It was one of those new cereals formulated especially for women that was supposed to reduce bloating or some who-ha like that.  
"Where the bloody hell-" She muttered disjointedly under her breath. She had specifically purchased this very expensive pro-biotic cereal to fix up a sore stomach that had been ailing her for a week now and for the life of her she couldn't find it. Sasuke's apartment, that always seemed so neat and organized, had quickly travelled down a path less tidy and this shift wasn't necessarily her fault.

As of three weeks ago Sakura had been sleeping in the bed of a certain Uchiha and in that time she'd gotten less sleep than the time she had to work double shifts for four weeks straight during a flu epidemic last year. It was as if Sasuke wasn't content unless he was cramming his body against hers in sometimes not the most romantic way. It was like a switch had been flicked. She'd been on so many long missions with Sasuke she couldn't even count. She'd endured terrible sleeping conditions in dirt, in mud, in trees, in whatever was passable as safe ground but she'd never witnessed him behaving as he was now that they were 'living together.' What could have been misconstrued for a lack of empathy and cruelness was now clearly defined as severe nonchalance.

Sakura had never lived in such close quarters with a member of the opposite sex before, a part from her father of course but then again the site of her father in his tired boxer shorts at the breakfast table was nowhere close to the way she felt about Sasuke doing the same. Regardless of the way he made her feel in her private areas she was completely de-enamoured with his 'house presence.' Before, every time she'd been to his place, Sasuke had seemed like a neat, control freak. She knew better now though. He very rarely cooked for himself and always waited until the last minute to do his laundry, preferring to wear everything he owned until he ran out. Sakura had easily fallen into the roll of his personal maid feeling that it was retribution for letting her stay with him.

That was the exact reason why not finding her cereal was really bugging her, she'd bought and put away all the groceries and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She checked her watch sighing with relief to see she still had an hour before she had to run off to the Hokage Tower for a meeting with Tsunade. She opened up the cupboard in front of her hoping to see the cereal magically appear in front of her, to no avail. She forced the doors shut with a little too much force so that the footsteps behind her were muffled.  
"What're you looking for?" Sakura jumped in surprise. Behind her was Sasuke standing clad only in his boxers munching on cereal straight from the box; the cereal that Sakura had just spent 20 minutes looking for. She sighed in exasperation.  
"Uchiha Sasuke!" She put her hands on her hips. "What are you eating?"  
"Cereal." He looked at the box. "Is that okay with you?"  
Sakura opened her mouth and closed it. She hadn't expected such a bratty response. She closed her eyes and exhaled reaching for her handbag checking the contents to see if everything she needed was present and in order…for a hasty escape lest he pick a fight with her.

"Was this yours?" Sasuke asked pointing at the cereal box.  
"Yes, it was." Sakura replied not looking at him. "It's not even supposed to taste good yet you're eating it straight from the box."  
"That's because it does tastes good." Sasuke sat on the bench top next to her. "Most cereal is sweet and sickening this cereal actually tastes like it wasn't made with chemicals."  
"That's because it's special cereal." She reached inside the box and grabbed a handful of the dry cereal. It was a brown colour, the colour of the inside of the cereal box.  
"I noticed." He said regarding the bright pink packaging.  
"So you knew it was mine?"  
"What's mine is yours and vice versa, right?"  
Sakura held Sasuke's gaze for a straight minute before continuing…  
"I think that only happens when you get married."  
"If we were to get married does that mean all the crap at your house would be mine?" He shook his head slowly. "No, thank you."  
"Mm, agreed. If we were married all your dirty laundry would belong to me."  
"Hn." Sasuke grunted trying to hide his smirk.

Married to Sasuke. Sakura's eyes glazed over as she imagined spikey haired kids running around the Uchiha compound. She also wondered what Sasuke would be like when his final goal was achieved. Maybe one day she'd get to find out…

"What are you doing today?" Sasuke asked Sakura tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.  
"Oh, what?" She said blinking her doe eyes to clear her mind. "Oh, um…I've got a meeting with Tsunade – sama."  
"A mission?"  
"I have no idea…why? Do you want me out of your gravity defying hair?"  
"No, but I think you want me out your oddly coloured hair."  
"You could be onto something there."  
She grabbed the cereal box out of his hands and put it back in the cupboard. "Don't eat all my cereal."

All things considered Sakura and Sasuke had managed to co-exist comfortably together. Everyday Sakura felt closer to Sasuke and everyday she felt that he was growing more and more accustomed to her being around. It was almost like he was being more polite than usual, as if he was trying his hardest not to be his usual grumpy self, and every time grumpy Sasuke had reared his head Sakura always knew to give him space. Fighting was a big waste of time in her eyes. Sakura was beginning to wonder what would happen to them at the end of the week when her apartment was accessible again. She decided that she'd soon find out as the date was looming closer and closer.

* * *

"Really?" Sakura pleaded with her shishou. "Please don't make me!"  
"Stop whining Sakura." Tsunade slammed her sake cup on the large wooden desk. "Aren't you a kunoichi? Stop acting like a big baby."  
"Come on Shishou! I'm not being a baby I just don't want a baby!"

"Not a baby, Sakura." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Sperm."  
Sakura cringed. She was convinced that Tsunade was starting to feel the effects of an advanced age.  
"Are you okay Tsunade – sama? How much sake exactly have you had today?"  
"I'm doing what is best for the village. If the Uchiha dies – which is highly likely of any ninja – then it is of the upmost importance that we have the ability to regenerate the Uchiha clan without him."  
"That's sick." Sakura gripped the side of her chair.  
"It's not sick, Sakura." Tsunade shook her head slowly. "You'd understand if you were responsible for the lives of everyone in this village."  
"But Shishou-"

"You're making it out like I've ordered you to kill him yourself. Sakura, it's simple. I know you two are already cavorting like wild animals so how hard could it be to simply grab a sample." Tsunade swivelled her chair around to face away from Sakura. "Dismissed."  
Sakura could feel her face turning red. How could Tsunade ask her to do this? She meekly walked towards the door. But as she reached for the door handle she heard Tsunade's chair swivel around again.  
"Oh, and Sakura." Tsunade smirked. "Until you complete this mission Sasuke won't be getting any missions. Let's call it a little insurance so that you get the job done sooner rather than later."  
Sakura gave the Hokage one last look of despair and closed the door behind her.

_Man_. Sakura dragged her feet down the stairs her whole body slumped in defeat. _Everyone's always telling me what to do. Even now! I'm not 13 anymore_. Sakura contemplated the unfairness of her seemingly lifelong commitment to servitude when she caught a glimpse of very long sleek purple hued hair. _Hinata_.

"Oy!" Sakura waved her hand and shouted at her shy friend. "Hinata – chan."  
Hinata immediately stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name. Sakura quickly closed the space between them.

"Ohayō, Sakura - chan." Hinata said softly. Sakura could instantly tell that there was something wrong with her pale-eyed friend.  
"Hinata." Sakura placed her hand comfortingly on Hinata's shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"  
Hinata didn't say a word she just shook her head in affirmation as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Sasuke wandered his apartment alone. Something had changed in him. Before he could be alone for ages. Before the thought of living out his days in seclusion didn't bother him, in fact it used to be what he wished for. Now there was another entity living with him and he found himself gravitated towards her. He doubted that he would ever tire of her existence, that he would ever absorb enough of her being to fully satisfy himself. He was completely at her mercy and he knew it whether or not she did was another story though.

It had been a long while since his last mission and he was starting to become restless. He was torn between boredom and selfishness. He wanted to roam. He never felt more at ease than he did when he was out on mission. He never felt more purposeful than when he was handed a mission from the Hokage. The hatred he had once felt for the village hidden in the leaves had now been fully replaced with a sense of pride and dignity that he achieved from nothing else…except of course Sakura. He had it bad. He had to get some space. Some time to himself to think and a mission was the perfect thing for that. Unfortunately he had no control over mission issuing. He was completely at the mercy of the higher ups that decided who would do what. Sasuke silently revelled in the fact that one day his best friend would be the man in charge and he'd never have to wait for a mission ever again.

For the first time in a very long time Sasuke could see his future set out before him. Discussing marriage with Sakura earlier, even though in jest, had actually made him feel a sense of swelling happiness that he could potentially live out the rest of his days with this woman. He knew she'd be a great mother too. Sasuke shook his head violently. There was no point counting chickens before they hatched. That was one way to scare her off. Hadn't it been she who, even though jokingly, suggested that he was starting to bug her. It was definite he decided. They both needed space. Her apartment was supposed to be ready for re-inhabitation at the end of the week. Maybe it would be a good idea for them to live a part for a while before jumping back into things.

It was then that Sasuke thought of something brilliant. Maybe at the end of the week Sakura and he should go back to square one. Relationship wise. They had rushed into so much they owed it to each other to try and put some real adult effort into things. At the end of the week they would start from scratch. He would take her on dates. He would take things slow. He would -gulp- stop jumping straight into bed with her.

The last oath resonated in Sasuke's mind. It was the right thing, the decent thing, to stop treating the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with as a plaything. One day he'd have to ask Sakura's father if he could marry her and he'd like to be able to do that with a clean moral slate. Knowing the way some of the villagers still regarded him the only way to get old man Haruno to agree to the union would be to spend a lot of time gaining his and Sakura's trust. If only his old team from his avenger days could see Sasuke now. They'd fall about laughing. The man who once upon a time had no problem slicing a man's neck open was now trying to make an honest woman out of Haruno Sakura. Silently to himself Sasuke started laughing at the irony of a joke only he'd get.

It would be really hard but from now until such a time when circumstances between he and Sakura had reached a certain level of intimate maturity the two would abstain from sex. Sasuke felt a spasm of pain in his nether regions. His body was already protesting.

* * *

"There, there Hinata – chan." Sakura patted Hinata's hand reassuringly. She had quickly ushered her friend into a nearby teahouse before she had the chance to explode with tears in front of the whole village, something that was sure to get back to her father. "Don't worry about him." She was referring to of course none other the village's number one ramen eating blonde idiot.

Naruto being Naruto had once again managed to upset Hinata. Sakura very often found Hinata trying to hide her anguished tears that Sakura knew had been brought on by the frustration she bottled up. He never meant to do it but he always had a way of phrasing things so they came out wrong. One time Sakura had found Hinata waiting outside her apartment crying because Naruto had inadvertently called her fat. It had taken her hours to talk some sense into the poor girl. It was a shame because she knew Hinata was usually such a strong person but it was the strength she drew from Naruto that really kept her going.

"What did he do this time?" Sakura wondered out loud to her friend. It must have been something very bad to get her this upset.  
"H- he." Hinata stuttered between sobs. "He's l-leaving."  
Hinata erupted in a new wave of sobs. Sakura was taken a back. What did she mean leaving? Where was he going? His place was here in the village. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Was it like last time? Would he be gone for years?  
"Hinata, please take a deep breath and tell me what is going on." Sakura voiced sternly. She patiently waited for Hinata to quell her sobs and take a deep breath. Sakura offered her a cup of strong tea. She took a big gulp and another deep breath and was ready to talk.  
"He's been given a posting out in Kumogakure. There's a small crime syndicate starting up in Kaminari no Kuni and he and a few other ninja from our village have been asked to eradicate them before they gather too much power." Hinata gulped in another breath of air. "He could be gone for three months up to a year or onwards. Depending on the size and strength of the crime organization."

Sakura let the information wash over her. It didn't really seem like a big deal. Naruto would be back in no time. He would get the job done quickly so he could come back to the village faster. Naruto was always going on long and important missions.  
"Well that's not so bad." Sakura comforted Hinata.  
"No, Sakura." Hinata shook her head. "He's leaving tomorrow and he only just told me today." This information unsettled Sakura. Surely he would have told her earlier.  
"Well, maybe he just didn't want to hurt your feelings?" Sakura asked.  
"I have to go Sakura." Hinata said rising from her chair. "I want to be alone for a little while."  
Hinata walked towards the exit before turning meekly to Sakura and giving her a fake smile.  
"If you see Naruto tell him not to bother me."  
With that she left a very dumbfounded Sakura alone too digest what had just transpired.

What was going on in the world? First Tsunade was asking her to harvest bodily fluids and now Hinata was going crazy and acting like a soap star. She didn't know how much more crazy she could handle in her day. Sakura laid some money on the table for her tea, gathered her bag and decided to head home for the day. It was only early afternoon and already she had reached her limit. _Poor Hinata. _Sakura quietly thought to herself as she slowly made her way back to the apartment. She was beginning to understand where the girl was coming from. Wouldn't she herself feel depressed beyond consolation if Sasuke just up and left for a very long mission? The answer was yes, because it had happened once before and yes, she had been inconsolable. Sakura felt lousy for not being angrier for Hinata. She decided that if Naruto was going to grace her with his presence, and he probably would considering his 'bromance' with Sasuke, she'd chew him out for treating Hinata so poorly.

Sakura's mind wandered to the meeting with Tsunade. How on earth was she going to collect what Tsunade wanted without freaking Sasuke out to the point where he'd dump her? Why couldn't Tsunade just call Sasuke into her office for a sample? It wasn't really a big deal and he'd probably say yes once he considered the reasoning. On top of that it disgusted her a little. She, like many women hated the smell, the taste, the everything that had to do with semen. Wouldn't it have been more sanitary for Sasuke to make his own deposit at the hospital instead of Sakura? At least he could put it straight into one of those cups. Sakura decided that the only way she'd get the sample would be to come right out and say she needed it.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Her mind quickly played over the event of asking Sasuke for a sperm sample to save for if he died in the field on a mission. The blood drained from her face. Their relationship had only just begun. If she asked for a sperm sample it would scare him away. If the roles were reversed surely it would scare her too. Sakura turned on her heel and marched straight into the nearest Bottle Shop. A big glass of wine was needed.

* * *

"She's _really_ angry." Naruto said his head buried in his arms like a small boy scolded. "I didn't mean to leave it so late. I just really didn't want to tell her. I don't want to go but I have to do what the Hokage tells me."  
Sasuke passed his friend an uncapped bottle of local beer. He hadn't known what to do for his blonde friend. He'd turned up on his doorstep completely miserable and had wordlessly pushed passed him making a beeline for the chair he was sat in now. Naruto took a long swig of the crisp but bitter beer.  
"Thank you." He said after he had savoured the mouthful.  
"No problem." Sasuke took his seat in front of Naruto at the small table. "How exactly did you break it to her? Hinata seems like a really timid girl…"  
"She is, she's like a delicate flower but at the same time I should mention she's amazingly strong."  
"Well, maybe you should go find her in a little while and she'll probably be calmed down enough to have moved past her anger." Sasuke suggested as he took a swig of his own beer. It was two o'clock and Sakura had been gone since eleven a.m. Surely she'd be home soon. "In the meantime hang out here for a while. Sakura's not around but she'll be back soon. I'm sure she'd probably have something more insightful to offer you."

"Hey." Naruto looked up from his beer to survey his friend. The look of utter despair had left his face and had been replaced by his normal mischievous one. "How are things between you and Sakura – chan? She's been living here so you two must be at it like rabbits."  
"Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath. "None of your business."  
"Ah, come on Sasuke." Naruto pressed the point further.

"If you must know." Sasuke sighed. "I'm thinking about slowing things down between her and I."  
"Don't tell me you're going to end it?" Naruto eyed Sasuke wearily.  
"No, no." Sasuke took another sip of the beer. "I just really want things to work between her and I. We should go back to basics, dates and holding hands and et cetera."  
Naruto choked on his mouthful of beer and squirted some of the amber liquid out of his nose trying to supress his shock at his sudden comprehension.  
"Do you mean to tell me that you plan on not sleeping with her until you've dated her for a while?"  
Sasuke's silence was all the confirmation that Naruto needed.  
"What?" Naruto cupped his hand to his mouth in shock. "You'll never last. You'll get blue balls. They'll shrivel up and you'll die."  
"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke threw a nearby coaster at Naruto's stupid blonde head. Naruto ducked as he tried to stifle his growing laughter.

"What are we laughing at?" A small voice joined the kitchen and started both the boys. Sakura had entered the apartment unheard due to Naruto's raucous laughter. She had in her arms a paper bag full of groceries. Well, that answered the question of where she'd been. Sasuke put his beer down and immediately went to Sakura's side to grab the heavy looking bag. She smiled a polite thank you at him and took a seat at the table. Sakura massaged her temples and Sasuke could instantly see that something was on her mind. He decided to let her tell him about it when she was ready. He moved the bag to the counter and started unpacking the contents: tea, butter, bread, wine, condoms. His hand clasped the small plastic wrapped box in time to realise that pulling this out of the bag might not be a good idea in front of a guest. He pushed the almost empty brown bag to the back of the counter. Not having sex with Sakura was going to be impossible. Both parties were obviously more willing than necessary. Sasuke supressed a smirk, in the time that the two had been together – all three weeks – he'd always been the one supplying the condoms. The fact that Sakura had the thought to procure them of her own volition made a smugness arise in him.

"So?" Sasuke said taking his seat. "What did Tsunade want?" Sasuke asked casually.  
"Ah, nothing." Sakura bit her lip as a nervous look played across her face. "I mean. She just wanted to go over some shift rotation with me - for the hospital." She added. Lamely.

"I see." Sasuke said over the top of his beer. Sasuke gave Sakura a look that clearly illustrated that he knew something was up. Sakura quickly shifted the attention to the sulking blonde at the table.  
"You're in trouble." She smirked at him. "I ran into Hinata in the village she's positively fuming."  
"Oh no." Naruto moaned clasping his hair in his hands. "This is bad. I better go talk to her."  
"Good luck. She told me to tell you not to bother her."  
"Oh man. What do I do?" Naruto pleaded to his two closest friends.  
Sasuke and Sakura traded mutual looks of exasperation.  
"Go find her, dobe." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

Naruto quickly said his goodbyes to Sasuke and Sakura after he had drained the remainder of his beer. Sakura unfortunately found herself alone with Sasuke too soon. She hadn't thought of a game plan. She thought the reliable condoms at the bottom of the bag would be enough of a hint for what she had in mind for the rest of the evening.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened with Tsunade now?" Sasuke asked staring Sakura straight in the eye. She knew she'd have to think quickly on her feet if she was going to shift his focus. She looked out the window it was now late in the afternoon and in a couple of hours the sun would be setting. She eagerly a-waited that time so she could crack the seal on the good bottle of wine she had purchased. "Sasuke, I really want to tell you but I can't. It's mission-related and I can't betray that."  
Sakura impressed herself. She wasn't really lying and that would put a halt to any more prying questions. Sasuke gave her an unsatisfied look but nodded his head to let her know he understood.

He leaned back in his chair. This was the perfect time to talk about his plan.  
"Sakura." He grabbed her hand in his. "We need to talk about some things."  
Sasuke wasn't ready for the look of hurt those words created on Sakura's face.  
"Okay." She said softly.  
"Don't worry. I'm not ending things." He softly patted her head in a patronizing way. "I think at the end of the week you should go back to your apartment."  
"Okay." Sakura rose from her chair and walked towards the fridge. She sat back in her chair after retrieving a glass and the bottle of wine, disregarding her no-drinking-during-the-day rule. "Okay, go on."

"I don't want to rush things. I want to slow down, take you on dates." Sasuke could see the look on Sakura's face said everything she was thinking. "Okay, I don't know how to put this the right way but no more sex."  
If Sasuke thought Sakura wasn't enjoying this conversation before the wine that spurted from her mouth at his words was all the affirmation he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n My GOSH! I took so long to up date. I've been so busy moving into my new wonderful apartment and trying to get all my uni work done that I've really had no time to think. Which is why it took me so long to update...3 months yeesh. With the new naruto chapters being released lately my sasusaku feels are off the Richter scale. I'm seriously drowning in these feels and I'm not sure I even want to be saved. Again really sorry about the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

What the hell was he thinking? Sitting in a tree outside Sakura's room trying to get a peek? Like some type of crazy pervert? Sasuke sighed in exasperation. Thank god the dobe was out of Konoha at that moment because if he had have happened to be walking by and caught Sasuke in a tree outside Sakura's bedroom window…he shuddered at the thought.

What _was_ he thinking though? He'd spent all day at the training fields trying to distract him self from all Sakura orientated thoughts but now here he was. She'd been living at her apartment again for two weeks now and even though he'd never admit it out loud he missed her. He _really _missed her. In ever single sense of the word. He thought he'd be able to handle coming home to an empty apartment but obviously he'd been very wrong. He gotten used to the warm and loving aura that followed her everywhere.

"I need a mission." He said aloud to himself. "I'm getting way to soft." He exhaled deeply in sympathy for himself and tried to peer further into the room to no avail. She wasn't in her room yet but it was getting to the time of night she usually went to bed. He didn't know what he was going to do when she entered the room. He could either, creepily watch her from the branch he was perched on or her could tap lightly on the window and romantically woo her with a kiss. "Really needing a mission."

Suddenly, the light came on in her bedroom and her small figure waltzed into the room clad only in a towel. Sasuke groaned. The gods hated him. He was trying his hardest to keep all his thoughts of Sakura's naked form at the back of his mind; at least until he'd been dating her for a month or so. Sasuke drank in her appearance, pink locks framing her perfect face, soft skin the colour of cream swelling around the top of her towel clad breasts. He felt a familiar limb twitch in his pants and he clenched his eyes shut to give her a chance to change into something more decent.

Now he knew he really looked pathetic. He wasn't in doubt before but definitely _now_ he was a fool, like some big idiot bird. Of course she'd want to get changed in her bedroom. After all that's what bedrooms were for. He guessed that enough time had passed for her to be at least in underwear and cautiously he opened one eye.  
"Oy." Sasuke nearly fell from his branch. He'd been caught. He felt his heart sink into the darkest, deepest pit of his stomach. How could he let himself get caught? Uncool.

Trying to recover some of his dignity Sasuke tried to pull off a look that was somewhere between aloof and careless. Judging by the look on Sakura's face his expression was more like stunned and guilty.

"Evening." He said under his breath not wanting to look her in the eye. He noticed the towel was still firmly in place.  
"Come to get a peek?" Sakura raised one eyebrow. He could tell that she was seconds away from laughing her bell-like laugh. "Sasuke, you could have used the front door. I'll show you what ever you want." She smiled at him invitingly and crossed her arm underneath her breasts pushing up her cleavage.

This is what he'd been afraid of. He was going to tap on her window he really was. But lately Sakura had been doing everything in her power to seduce him out of his self-imposed abstinence. He felt a lump in his throat form, as he remembered a particular morning before she'd moved out where he'd found her scrubbing his kitchen floor in just a t-shirt, _sans_ underwear. That'd almost been too much for him. That called for a long day at the training fields.

"Do you always offer to show your bits to every man sitting in your tree?" He asked having regained some of his composure.  
"My bits?" She asked amused. "And what exactly does 'bits' pertain to?"  
Sasuke looked at her with a warning glare that she returned with an equally cheekily one.  
"Are you going to let me in?" He asked stubbornly.  
"Hm. I don't know Sasuke." She put her finger to her chin in a pose of mock pensiveness. "I'm home alone clad only in this little towel. You could take advantage-"

She was cut off by Sasuke pushing gently past her into the bedroom, sitting on the branch had not been comfortable and he was losing his patience with her little games.

Sasuke was engulfed by the smell of everything Sakura the moment his feet touched solid ground. This was the smell he'd been missing from his bed sheets every night. Trusting himself, he grabbed her dainty hand in his and pulled her in for a tight hug, catching her off guard.

There was no ulterior motive coming from him. He had just wanted to hold her. He buried his head in her shoulder trying to absorb her essence as much as possible before heading home to his lonely apartment. It was true there was no aphrodisiac like loneliness. Feeling her lithe form in his arms reminded him of this. As softly as he could he placed the smallest kiss on her cheek trying to portray a tenderness that was so unlike him.  
"That shut you up." Sasuke whispered in her ear. He could feel her body responding to him. She was always so receptive, so ready for his touch. She looked at him with her big wide eyes. He'd expected to find the same playfulness from before but now he found something else. It was clear something was on her mind.

He pulled himself away from the embrace. He sat down on her soft bed further enough away from her that he couldn't reach and touch her.  
"What's on your mind?"  
"You." Sakura said softly. He could tell she wasn't lying. He hated to think that he was upsetting her.  
"Did I do something wrong?" He knew girls were more fickle than guys. The likelihood of him doing something to upset her without him realising, was very high.  
"No, not this time Sasuke."

He was put-off by her unusual candidness. It was out of character for her to act so reserved.  
"Never mind all that." Sakura shook her head dispelling her sudden mood swing and opting for a smile that made her eyes brighten three shades. "Why are you here, Sasuke?"  
"I came to see you." He said not so convinced by her smile. "It's been a few days."  
"It has. Hasn't it?" Sakura replied walking towards her dresser and fishing around for some clothing. "I was beginning to think I'd never get a chance to see you. Hospital's busy as always."

Sasuke had been counting on this, Sakura's ability to fill the silence with endless prattle. It made him feel comfortable. He could sit and listen to her go on and on about the most menial things all the while happy she was around.  
"You know." Sakura begun. "I don't think the mothers of Konoha really understand the concept of autumn. It's getting colder outside yet all these kids are running around with out jackets. There's been so many runny noses that I've been thinking about handing out racing ribbons not tissues." She continued rambling as she dropped her towel to change.

Sasuke froze over. There was that body he'd been trying so hard to forget. Sakura was anything but shy about said body, which he supposed had everything to do with her being a trained medic. A body was a body was a body to her and she'd seen nearly every one in Konoha. But for Sasuke a body was a body was not. Sakura's body was the centrepiece of all his daydreams. Sakura's body was the epitome of lust in his eyes. Sakura's body was like the holy grail of bodies. And rambling on she went one arm in the sleeve of her shirt, not noticing the fact that Sasuke was not listening at all.

Sasuke noticed a patch of hair growing on his favourite body that he'd never noticed before. He observed the small patch of pink stubble. He had enjoyed this part of her body bare before but now the presence of hair intrigued him. He supposed since he'd declare sex a no-no she hadn't seen any reason to bother removing the little hairs. He didn't know whether it was the deprivation of human contact or what but he'd never been more aroused by Sakura's body than ever before. He wanted nothing more than to feel the coarse hair, feel the roughness and commit it memory as another part of Sakura's body that he knew intimately.

Sakura's soon realised that Sasuke was not listening at all. His eyes trained on the form between her legs. Sakura soon realised why.  
"It's just pubic hair, Sasuke"  
"Huh." Sasuke looked up at Sakura his eyes glazed over like he'd been somewhere far away daydreaming.  
"Pubic hair, Sasuke. We all have it. You have it." She repeated herself.  
"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Come here." He beckoned her forward.

He couldn't help himself. He needed to know the feeling of her regrowth. He gingerly outstretched his fingers grabbing her hip firmly with his right hand. He swallowed hard before taking his free hand and feeling the skin of her vulva. There was something about the way the coarse stubble mixed with her soft skin that he found so ultimately arousing. Sakura sighed and pushed her hip into his hand revelling in his touch.

He lowered his lips to the skin, even though his brain was screaming at him to get the hell out of there before he ruined everything with his lust. He looked up to see Sakura had closed her eyes. Her mouth was opened in a tiny o and her breaths were coming deeper and deeper. He could feel the muscles of her torso tightening under his grip.

Throwing caution to the wind Sasuke ran his hands up her hips and under her t-shirt, past her slight waist cupping her yielding breasts. A gasp of surprised pleasure escaped Sakura's lips. Using his thumbs he rubbed her erect nipples in circular motions causing her to buck against his face. He could feel the heat coming of her nether regions. His mind was abuzz with conflicting thoughts of modest withdrawal and heated passion.

To his surprise Sakura lowered herself onto his lap straddling him; his hands still on her breasts. She pressed her lips against his and coaxed his mouth open with her tongue. Sasuke grunted in her mouth a sound that encapsulated all of his conflicting thoughts. It wasn't until her hands made their way to the front of his pants that he had the sense to stop her. Effortlessly he grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away.  
"Easy there." He said. His small lapse in judgment had now passed and he had complete control over his body. Well, most of it anyway.

"Come on, Sasuke." Sakura pouted playfully, grinding her hips gently against his. "You can't tell me you don't want too."

With maybe a little too much force Sasuke bucked her off his lap and on to the bed beside him before facing himself away from her. He knew she'd been referring to the growing hard on in his pants. He couldn't believe himself. Was he so lame that he couldn't go a fortnight or so with out sex? He buried his head in his hands rubbing his face and smoothing his hair back trying to regain his composure letting out a long and anguish sigh.

"Of course I want to." He finally replied. He looked over his shoulder to see she was now kneeling behind him. She could tell that she'd pushed him too far. "How could I not?"  
"I didn't mean to upset you." She placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.  
"It's okay. It's not your fault. I started it." He placed his hand on top of hers. "Sakura, I really care about you. Please understand that I'm not doing this because I don't want to be with you because that is in no way the cause." He really needed her to understand this.

He felt her weight leave the bed. She grabbed her underwear off the floor where she'd left it and put them on without saying anything. He knew this was a gesture.  
"Is that better?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.  
"Yes and no." He sighed. He leaned back on her bed and extended his limbs out. He was beginning to feel tired and he knew he'd have to leave her soon lest he fall asleep there.

"Sasuke?" He heard her say. With his eyes closed he grunted in reply. "This whole taking it slow thing." He felt her weight re-join the bed next to him. She laid down wrapping her arm around his middle, snuggling up close to him. He snaked his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, that means that eventually we can start doing things again."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know." She was struggling to find the right wording. "Like, bases. Like first base, second base, third base."  
Realization dawned on him. He hadn't thought this far but he supposed that was the natural thing to do.  
"I suppose so…but not until some time has passed. How about we wait until after my next mission. That should be soon."

He really had no idea exactly how to make a relationship progress. He'd never been in one before. He supposed the traditional thing to do would be to take her home to meet his parents but seeing as he didn't have any that would pose a problem. Taking her to see their grave wouldn't really have the same effect. He guessed the next best thing he could do would be to meet her parents. He knew she had some he'd heard a few things about them here and there. He knew one thing for sure though. There was a good chance they'd know exactly who he was.

"Sakura, can I meet your parents?" He looked at her trying to gauge her reaction. It was clear that he'd caught her off guard.  
"I suppose so." She started. "But, I don't know what that would achieve."  
"Aren't I meant to ask them for their permission to date you?"  
"No, Sasuke you only ask the father permission when you want to marry the daughter." This time Sakura laughed.  
"So you don't want me to meet them?" Sasuke was concerned that she was ashamed of him. He had betrayed the village all those years ago. He wouldn't want his daughter dating a traitor.

"It's not that at all. You can meet them if you want. They're just kind of embarrassing. My dad's always-making stupid jokes and my mother's always nagging me about something. To be honest they're such pains that I never really see them very often."

He didn't like this at all. It couldn't be so difficult to have parents. Sakura was lucky to have hers when so many people in the village didn't. He couldn't help but feel like she took them for granted. His expression darkened somewhat.  
"Please don't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Disrespect your parents." Sasuke untangled himself from her arms. It was time to go. All this talk about parents had upset him. He could see the look of confusion on her face as he approached the window.

"Sasuke, I-" She started not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry. You can meet my parents they're good people." She gave him a bright smile hoping her immature words hadn't cut to deep. "Please don't go."  
"It's getting late though." Sasuke faced the window trying to supress his joy at the pout she was pulling. "If I stay I'll fall asleep and you'll take advantage of my body because you can't control yourself."

With his last words reverberating in her eardrums he jumped out the window and into the night. Had she really been so obvious? She cringed to herself as she pulled the covers over her body. It was embarrassing but she hadn't forgotten Tsunade's mission.

When she'd seen Sasuke in her tree with his eyes clamped shut she knew it was a good opening to coax him with the intent to seduce him. What she hadn't expected was for his self-control to be so amazingly steely. She was in such a bind she had no idea what to do. How was she supposed to complete her mission if her mission was thing stopping him from going _on _missions?

Sasuke was doing a great job of making himself sparse as well. From the looks of things he'd taken up habit of spending most of his times at the training field. She shook her head. What was she supposed to do? He was _the_ most stubborn person in the world.  
"This is ridiculous." She moaned in exasperation before rolling on her side a little too forcefully maybe.

She could tell that all thoughts of sex hadn't left Sasuke's mind entirely. In fact he was probably at home now taking a very cold shower. The problem was cold showers never worked for Sakura and she was beginning to get very frustrated. Of course she could dissolve some of the sexual tension herself thanks to the miracle of masturbation but that wasn't going to cut it. She was going to have to find a way to up the anti on her campaign of seduction whilst trying to find a way to streamline his 'relationship progress' thing. It was seriously for Sasuke's own good. He wanted to go on missions but he was the one thing standing in the way of that and now…"Dear god." Sakura groaned. "He's going to meet my parents."

Up until now Sakura had done a superb job of keeping her professional life and her family life _separate_ and for a good reason. Like any teenager growing up with an over bearing mother had been difficult. She knew she shouldn't take her parents for granted and she did love them very much but she had moved out of her parent's house as soon as the opportunity had presented itself. Unfortunately, her parents still treated her like she'd never left and like she was still 12. The last time she'd been at her parent's house she'd had a huge argument with her mother about how disgraceful it was for a 19-year-old unmarried woman to be living alone. How backdated could you get?

Now she had to introduce her parents to Uchiha Sasuke who up until a couple of years ago had been Konoha's undesirable number one. Her parents were so narrow-minded she just knew they wouldn't be able to understand that people can change. The fact that he was an Uchiha alone would be enough to set alarm bells ringing in her father's head and maybe wedding bells ringing in her mothers. All her mother wanted for her was to see her marry into one of the big clans. She'd constantly ask her if she was close to the Inuzuka boy or the Aburame boy or the Akimichi boy. She thought of the last time she'd seen Kiba and cringed inwardly.

_Oh well_. There was no way around it she'd have to call her parents tomorrow at work and tell them that they should expect Sakura plus one on the following weekend…


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n WARNING! Big chapter here! I did not mean to write such a big chapter but here we are. I hope you like this chapter and hopefully I'll be churning out chapters faster and faster now that I only have one more exam left for the semester (law and I were never meant to be friends). I got a heap of new followers after chapter 9 so I know you're all out there. Don't be shy leave a comment! P.s might have had too much fun writing Kizashi Haruno. **

* * *

Sakura rushed around her room trying to secure a white sock on her foot whilst brushing her teeth at the same time. It was so unlike her to be this disorganised. She'd gotten caught up reading a romance novel that Ino had leant her. She blushed to herself as she remembered the raunchy story that had gotten her all hot and bothered causing her to lose her balance and tumble to the floor, issuing a high pitched squeal.

"_Need_ a hand there?" She looked up from the floor to see Sasuke climbing in through the window, on time as per usual. She took in his appearance. He was wearing a dark blue traditional shirt, like the one he used to wear in his missing nin days with black pants, like she'd seen the villagers wear. She'd never seen him wearing civilian clothing before and she was surprised by how well it suited him. She stared at him as he brought his foot through the window and crossed the room to her, eyeing her pathetic form still lying on the floor.

"You know there's a front door. It works perfectly well last time I checked." She said grumpily as she took the hand he offered her. He grabbed her by the waist with his spare hand and pulled her into a warm hug that made her head swim.  
"You look _really_ nice. I've never seen that dress before." Sasuke muttered into her ear, before stepping back to take a closer look at the garment.

Sakura had been storing this dress away in her wardrobe saving it for a special occasion where she'd need to impress her parents. It had short wide sleeves like a yukata but the dress didn't go past her mid thigh. It cinched in at the waist with a matching sash. The beautiful red fabric of the short yukata made the pink of her hair stand out. She'd gone to the effort of styling her hair into a loose topknot with a cherry blossom kanzashi for decoration. She was proud of her effort to look _sweet_ and _demure_ for her mother.

Sasuke eyed her up and down like she was a painting in a gallery. He put his hand to his chin in thought and cocked his head to the side. Something about the look on his face said that he could see right through her carefully put together outfit. She grabbed the toothbrush still in her mouth and put her hands on her hips.  
"What?" She propositioned him pointing at him with her toothbrush.  
Wordlessly and with a slight smirk on his face Sasuke leaned forward and lifted the hem of her yukata slightly to reveal her infamous black bike pants. She laughed nervously as she grabbed the hem and secured it to its previous position.

Sasuke shook his head producing a dark chuckle. This woman was so predictable it was painful. Of course she'd go to the trouble to try and play the part of the _virginal, honourable_ daughter. He took a seat on the bed and watched as she eyed him darkly, before brushing her teeth again. He didn't want to admit it but he'd _also_ gone to the effort of making himself presentable for Mr and Mrs Haruno. He'd never met them before and usually he never made a good first impression on anyone. He knew it was important for their relationship for him to ingratiate himself with her parents and that was enough to set his nerves going. He _was_ coping better than Sakura by the look of things though. Seeing her jumping around with a sock in one hand and her toothbrush in the other had been all the confirmation needed.

Sakura, annoyed by his smugness, stormed off into the bathroom to finish getting ready. He had annoyed her with the way he seemed to know her so well, seeing right through her straight away. They both knew she was pretending to be a normal girl for the day but she hadn't expected him to realise that she was still wearing her basic shinobi kit underneath. If anything he should have been impressed. They had no idea what could happen in the day and wasn't the best form of defence to be ready for anything?

She spat the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed it off before depositing it back in its holder. She grabbed out her small make up bag from the medicine cupboard and started applying a little bit of mascara. When she was satisfied with her appearance she took a deep breath to calm her swelling nerves and walked back into her bedroom to find Sasuke patiently waiting for her. This annoyed her more. It was like nothing ever bothered him. He was always just a mask of perfect composure and she…well _she_ was just a 24/7 mess.

"No time like the present right?" She asked before grabbing her simple black coat from the bed next to him.  
"Sakura." She stopped in her tracks on the way to the door when she heard his voice. "You really look beautiful. I mean it."  
She turned to face him trying to hide the blush that warmed her cheeks. He was standing in front of her now his hands on her shoulders rubbing them.  
"You always look beautiful." He lowered his lips to hers kissing her so tenderly that she could feel her knees wobble.  
"You don't look so bad yourself, you know." She smiled at him.  
"No time like the present." Sasuke repeated.

The two left the apartment hand in hand and headed in the direction of Sakura's parents home.

* * *

Mebuki eyed her husband wearily. As per usual he was grating on her nerves with his immaturity. Kizashi Haruno looked ridiculous. He was standing at the window peeking behind the curtain and into the street. For a man who was supposed to be the figure head of the Haruno family he was doing a great job of looking like a nosey old lady.  
"Mebuki, dear." Kizashi pleaded. "How can you be so calm? Sakura is bringing over a _friend_ for Kami's sake. It's going to be a boy. I know it. My little pure flower has been de-flowered."  
Kizashi grabbed his head in an overdramatic show of despair.

With out batting a lash Mebuki continued to chop the vegetables in front of her, ignoring her ridiculous husband. She frowned at the task in front of her, thinking of the candid phone call she'd received from her daughter that had set this whole event in motion. Sakura hadn't directly said she was bringing over a member of the opposite sex. She'd definitely not bothered to tell her that she was romantically involved with anyone and surely she'd be the first to know, of all people? It was strange to Mebuki how deftly times had changed. When Mebuki was Sakura's age she was already betrothed to the pink haired idiot now peeking out her purple kitchen drapes. She definitely wasn't gallivanting about the village in bike pants that was for sure.

"Would you come away from those blinds and help me?" Mebuki placed her hands firmly on her hips in her no nonsense way. "What should it matter to you if she brings home a boy. It's about time too. She's getting older now it's about time she settled down." She returned to the chopping board and with a little too much force than necessary cleaved a potato in two.

"No she's too young to have a boyfriend." Kizashi slumped on the kitchen stool. "If she brings home a boy I'm going to ground her."  
"You can't ground her, Baka. She doesn't even live here."  
"I'll steal her away and lock her up in her old room." Kizashi frowned.  
"Stop being so immature. You should stop wishing she wouldn't bring anyone home to meet us and start praying she doesn't bring anyone completely detestable." Mebuki placed the knife on the bench abandoning her task and her husband in the kitchen heading in the direction of the front door.

She thanked her women's intuition for the knock that sounded on the front door; no sooner had she reached it. She took a moment to smooth her dress out before opening it with a warm smile placed on her lips.  
"Sakura, sweet heart how are you?" She grabbed her daughter into a tight hug. "No bike pants too. What a delight." She referred to Sakura's ladylike attire. Happy to see that she was finally beginning to dress like a mature young lady.

It was then that she noticed Sakura's guest and her face paled three shades lighter. Uchiha Sasuke. She had brought home Uchiha Sasuke. Of all the people in the village she had to bring home this one man who had once presented such a threat to their everyday life. _Oh yes_, all the villagers knew about this certain up-until-recently missing nin who had bought further shame to an already dishonourable clan. Mebuki tried with all her might not to let her shock show but she knew her intuitive daughter wouldn't miss it.

"Kaasan." Sakura started nervously. "This is my friend Uchiha Sasuke."  
Sasuke shot his gaze to the ground and gave Mebuki and awkward bow; awkward due to his height in comparison to the small woman.  
"Good morning, Haruno-san."  
"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Mebuki said dryly. "It's always nice to meet Sakura's _friends._ Please come in."

Mebuki stepped aside letting the two leaf shinobi shuffle past her observing them taking the shoes off. She tried to gather from their body language whether he was _just_ a friend but the two were being awfully wary of each other's personal space making it hard to decipher.  
"Your father is waiting in the living room. I'll bring some tea in." Mebuki retreated to the kitchen leaving Sakura to lead the way.

Sakura caught her mother's eye as she was passing. Mebuki had given Sakura a look that said it all. Sakura suddenly felt her stomach commence somersaults.  
"Friend, huh?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura under his breath.  
"Shut up." Sakura hissed to him, before leading them through to the small living room.

Haruno Kizashi sat cross-legged in the middle of the room at a traditional low-level table. One hand was positioned flat on his thigh the other clenched in a fist on his knee. He had heard a low male voice at the door and was trying his best to look intimidating. In all truth, his heart had sunk to the bottom dwellings of his stomach at the sound of the voice. All his worst nightmares had come true.

"Tousan." He heard the familiar voice of his daughter, which lifted his spirits somewhat. Although she had moved out and away from him, he still loved her with every inch of his soul and would do anything to see her happy, even if that meant handing her over to some sleazy shinobi.

"Sakura-chan." Kizashi smiled brightly at his daughter swelling with pride. "Look how lovely you look. You're looking more beautiful every time I see you."  
Sakura giggled at her father who usually said this to her every time she visited. Kizashi turned his attention to the tall man trailing behind her. He felt his heart beat quicken as he recognized the pale skin and hard eyes of an Uchiha.

"Who's your friend, Sakura-chan?" He swallowed hard trying to dispel the lump in his throat that had formed. Sakura was about to introduce Sasuke to her father, like she had her mother when Sasuke stood in front of her and addressed her father directly.  
"Haruno-san." He bowed again, this time deeper. "Please give me your blessing to date your daughter."

Sakura's eyes went as wide as dish plates at Sasuke's sudden proclamation. She looked back and forth to her father and Sasuke, trying to figure out what he'd just done. How dare he be so open and bold? He'd not even introduced himself. He'd just come straight out of the blue and demanded that her father give _them_ his blessing; so tactless, so rude, so…so Sasuke. He hadn't even bothered to ask Sakura if this was okay. Sakura could feel the rage at Sasuke bubble up to the surface; feel the blood rush to her face as she fought back the urge to scream at him.  
"_Sasuke!_" She exhaled in frustration before storming out of the room in a huff.

Sasuke blinked at the spot Sakura had just occupied. What did he do to deserve that reaction? He thought she'd be pleased that he'd be so ready to announce that he was serious about their relationship. What could be more serious than asking for a father's blessing? Sasuke may have unravelled the mysteries of the sharingan but he was far from achieving the same with the likes of Sakura. Sasuke was distracted by all thoughts of Sakura by loud booming laughter that almost made him jump.

"You _sure_ she wants to date you?" Kizashi said between guffaws. "It doesn't look like she's too happy with the idea." He wiped the tears from his eyes. Sakura never failed to remind him of his wife with her short temper. He was surprised that she was able to rein it in so well in front of this Uchiha boy. The fact that he didn't have a black eye right now spoke strong enough on its own. "Sit down, boy." He motioned for Sasuke to join him at the small table.

Sasuke, pushing his confusion aside, followed the man's instruction. After all, his main objective of the day was to achieve this man's trust. He sat directly across from him trying to ascertain what type of man he was. He had pink hair like his daughters and the same piercing green eyes. Sasuke had been shocked to find that Sakura hadn't inherited these traits from her mother, but her father instead.  
"I think we better start over." Kizashi said shaking his head. It was clear to Sasuke that her father was a kind natured person. "Haruno Kizashi."  
"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said trying his hardest to look confident. "Sorry for before-"  
"-Quite alright, quite alright." Kizashi stopped Sasuke mid-sentence with a wave of his hand. "I can't expect a boy who's had no parents for more than half his life to know how to act in front of some."

So Kizashi knew who he was then? He tried to calm his nerves as he wondered what _else_ he knew about him. This is what he'd been worried about. Even though he'd been back in the village for a while now there were still some villagers who preferred he wasn't. Kizashi reached forward to grab a glass of water from the table. He held it to his lips before observing the boy. _Yes_, he looked a lot more like his mother than his father.  
"I knew your father." Kizashi murmured, before emptying the glass.

Sasuke's looked at Kizashi taking in the information he'd just received carefully. He hadn't heard many things about his father in his lifetime. From what he remembered his father had always been strict and stern. He couldn't even imagine his father having friends. Then again Kizashi hadn't said that they'd been friends. It would be just Sasuke's luck if his father had somehow bullied Kizashi as a child and as a result wouldn't allow Sasuke to date his daughter.

"Excuse me, sir…but would you mind telling me how?" Sasuke asked carefully, wondering if he even really wanted to know.  
"I was in the academy with him. When we were kids. We weren't really friends because he mostly kept to his own lot. There were a lot more Uchiha kids back then, you see." Kizashi placed the glass on the table and gave Sasuke a solemn look. "But he was a talented man and a good man and I was sorry to hear of his death."  
"Thank you." Sasuke let the information and relief sink in. So his father hadn't been a bully.

"So…" Kizashi placed his fist on his knee in a formal motion. "You want to date my _only _daughter."  
"Yes, sir." Sasuke kept his voice steady and calm.  
"You can understand why this would be of concern for me?" Kizashi queried him.  
"Yes, sir."  
"The villages views of the Uchiha clan are not very esteemed or pleasant, as you could imagine." Kizashi kept his eyes firmly placed on Sasuke's, testing his reaction. "If I were to let my daughter date you it would be logical to think that eventually you'd want to marry her. Thus making her an Uchiha."

Sasuke pondered this. So far his thoughts for the future had been pushed to the back of his mind to be addressed at a later date. But now sitting in front of her father it was as if things were as clear as they ever could be. Unfortunately for him, he didn't like where this conversation was going. It would appear that despite the respect Kizashi held for his father, the respect he held for his own daughter was understandably higher. With this in mind, Sasuke nodded at Kizashi.

"Well, that poses a problem then doesn't it?" Kizashi asked. "How am I supposed to, willingly, let my daughter date a man who does not demand or, I'm sorry if I'm being too bold, deserve the respect of this village?"  
"I promise you, sir." Sasuke started, steeled in his resolve. "No bad word would ever be uttered about your daughter in my wake." And he meant it too because if he ever caught anyone in the act of doing so, he'd promptly break their nose.

Kizashi pondered the brave young man's words. He admired the confidence the boy displayed; a determined attitude that he'd inherited from his father. He remembered the state he'd been in the day he'd met Mebuki's stern father. Then his thoughts turned to Sakura. The girl was so free spirited and had such a fiery will of determination that he _doubted_ she'd obey if he refused them his blessing. Surely, it would be better to keep the peace and allow it then to refuse and be forever in her bad graces. Kizashi wasn't exactly sure he had anything personally against the boy seated in front of him. Besides, Mebuki always wanted Sakura to marry into one of the big clans and you couldn't get much better than the Uchiha.

"Well, I guess it's out of my hands then." Kizashi scratched the side of his head pensively. "If she'll have you then by all means, you have my blessing."  
"Thank you, sir." Sasuke bowed his head gratefully not letting his relief show. "I'll take good care of her."  
"One word of advice though." Kizashi beckoned him closer and cupped his mouth. "Don't get on her bad side. She packs a mean punch."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at Kizashi's words. This man probably had no idea how correct he was. Kizashi joined in on Sasuke's laughter and reached behind him for a small bottle and two cups. They might as well celebrate the meeting with some sake.

* * *

"Of _all_ the men in Konoha." Mebuki crossed her arms as Sakura entered the kitchen. "You had to go and chose an Uchiha."  
Sakura rolled her eyes. She had stormed into the kitchen to escape said Uchiha but had met an angry mother instead.  
"I'm so angry and disappointed in you that I could scream." Mebuki continued. "If you knew half the things people said about that clan you wouldn't go near that boy with a ten-foot-pole."

"_Please_, Kaasan. If half the things the villagers say have _any _truth to them at all, I'd eat my own hat. You told me to stay away from Naruto, and now he's the most respected ninja in Konoha." She replied exasperated.

Sakura took a seat at the bench in front of her mother. She knew she'd react like this. She'd been relying on her ability to talk her father into anything to get both her and Sasuke safely through this day, but alas she'd already abandoned him. Her mother had always been so concerned with the reputation there small family had. She'd been pushed this way and that to gain the favour of the bigger clans. Now she'd finally brought someone home from a bigger clan and she was receiving this lecture instead of praise.

"I thought you'd be happy." Sakura took a grape from the counter and popped it in her mouth. "He's from a prestigious clan."  
"A prestigious clan of murderers that's all but extinct." Her mother hissed.  
"Well, maybe I could help Sasuke to repopulate it." Sakura replied cheekily.

This was why her mother and her couldn't get along. Her mother was so traditional they often clashed on matters such as this. Sakura knew she had pushed it too far this time. Mebuki's face had gone red with anger. Her mouth opened wide with the intention of yelling at her daughter when she heard the strangest noise coming from the living room. The look on Sakura's face confirmed that she'd heard it too.

Wordlessly, the two women approached the living room entrance with twin expressions of scepticism. Sakura hadn't exactly known what to expect from her unpredictable father. Most of the time he was so calm and jovial that she'd be so shocked when he acted mature and stern. She thought she'd find him deep in conversation with Sasuke. Discussing the finer points of their relationship and only receiving one-worded replies from Sasuke. But she had not expected to find Sasuke leaning on the floor his hand clutched to his side laughing at her father as he told him a story.

"I swear on my life. Your father, _sharp_ as a tack didn't miss a beat. He saw straight through my miserable henge but didn't say anything. He just accepted it and went on his way." Kizashi told Sasuke through disjointed laughs. "He never _ever_ asked me why I was disguised as one of the girls in the change room though. Come to think of it I never asked him what he was doing there either." Kizashi finished and the both of them laughed uproariously.

It was then that Sakura noticed the bottle of sake on the table. She looked at her mother and found they both were thinking the same thing. How much had they had to drink of that vile stuff? Her father's sake was the strongest available in Konoha. He bought it especially from a travelling merchant. Sakura had gifted a bottle of it to Tsunade once only to be asked if Sakura was trying to poison her. She never dared to taste it herself though and now Sasuke was rolling on the floor like an idiot at her father's dumb stories, with the risk of alcohol poisoning looming over his head.

"_Kizashi!"_ Mebuki, having regained her composure before Sakura, had marched in to the room her hands on her hips and her eyes glowing with rage. "What on earth are you doing to this poor boy?" She pointed her finger in Sasuke's direction; who was still on the floor trying to catch his breath. "He comes to visit us to expressly ask you permission to date our daughter and what do you do? You pull that nasty lighter fluid from the shelf and try to _poison_ him."  
"He already asked." Kizashi waved his hand dismissively at his wife. "I said yes of course. As if Sakura would take no for an answer, anyways."

Sakura had taken this chance to walk over to Sasuke and nudge him with her foot. Sasuke looked up from his place on the floor to see Sakura standing above him like a beautiful angel. He smiled widely at her although he had no idea why. He'd had plenty of chances in his life to familiarize himself with alcohol but never before had he encountered such a potent concoction.  
"Sakuraaaa." Sasuke grabbed her hand. "You're father knew my father."

Sakura looked at her father, who was now receiving and ear full from her mother. She didn't know that her father had known Uchiha Fugaku. She calculated quickly how old her father was and decided that they must have been around the same age.  
"I suppose they did." Sakura answered. She'd never seen Sasuke act this way before. He was drunk yes, but something twinkled in his eyes. Maybe hearing even the littlest things about his parents made him feel this way; made him feel nostalgic. She couldn't help but smile at him in a bittersweet way. For the millionth time in her life she wondered how differently he would have turned out had they still been alive today.

"Hey…hey, Sakura." Sasuke demanded her attention again giggling. "I'm going to ask your mother if she knew my mother." Sasuke let go of her hand and, before she could stop him, reached over and tugged on the hem of her mother's apron. The reaction was instant. Mebuki snapped her eyes towards Sasuke with the full intent of turning her lecture to him. "Excuse me Haruno-san. Did you know my mother?"

Sakura expected Mebuki to pick Sasuke up himself and throw him out the front door. How dare he paw at her like that? But the moment she looked in to his eyes her expression softened. She could see now that he wasn't the evil criminal her friends in her gossip circle made him out to be. He was just a lonely boy who had lost his entire family at a young age. She lowered herself to his level, taking a seat next to her husband who had his arm on the table supporting his head. Sakura looked on with concern for the situation not knowing what to expect.

"When I was a little girl." Her mother began. "I went to a pre-school around the corner from here. Your mother also attended this school."  
Sasuke sat up from his relaxed position staring intently at Mebuki. Sakura sensing the conflicting feelings in Sasuke sat down next to him placing her hand on top of his.  
"Please. Do you have anything to say about her?" Sasuke asked Mebuki his eyes full of sadness.  
"Your mother was one of the kindest people I ever met. Even though she went on to the ninja academy after those days, I never forgot the kindness she'd shown to me, a girl with no connections to any clan, the daughter of a fruit merchant."  
She let her words settle over the four of them. Eyeing Sasuke with motherly concern.  
"_Thank you._ Thank you so much. For saying those things and for letting me date your daughter."

Sakura didn't know what had just happened. One minute her mother had been scolding her for bringing Sasuke to her house the next she was doting on him with all the affection of a proud mother. She was pouring him sake and talking animatedly with her husband and Sasuke as they both progressively became more and more drunk.  
_Well that went better than expected…_


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n LONG CHAPTER. Read and Review lets crack 100 before my birthday!**

* * *

Before they knew it the day had become night. Sakura looked at the wall clock behind her red-faced father and was shocked to find it was nearly nine o'clock in the evening. They had arrived six hours ago. Her mother had been plumping them up all day with her fabulous cooking and her father had seen to it that Sasuke's cup had never emptied. After the initial tenseness that Sasuke's presence had caused between Sakura and her mother had passed, Mebuki had wasted no time grabbing Sakura's attention and updating on _all_ the local gossip that she'd missed over the past months.

"You should see the way Endo-san's daughter talks to her." Mebuki waved her hand dismissively to no one in particular. "So shameful but there's nothing she can do. That Emiko, she's as wild as her wayward father."  
Sakura nodded her head, pretending to listen as her mother prattled on and on. She knew she'd have to wrap it up or her mother would happily talk her ear off all night. She looked over at Sasuke whose drunkenness was in danger of becoming _shameful._

"Is that so, Kaasan?" Sakura nodded her head. "_Oh_, Kami. Is _that_ the time?" Sakura made a show of checking her wristwatch before realising too late that she didn't have one on, quickly recovering she rose from the floor putting her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'll have to take Sasuke home before he passes out on your floor. Thank you so much for having us Kaasan, Tousan."  
"Oh, leaving so soon?" Her drunken father gurgled. "Here take a bottle for the road."  
Sakura knew Sasuke didn't need much more of that vile substance but took the bottle despite it.

They gathered their belongings, hindered by Sasuke's stumbling and the Tupperware containers full of leftovers her mother had gifted her. Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Sasuke attempting to slip his shoes on, before giving up and setting the boxes down to help him.  
"Come here." She grabbed his ankle and helped him guide his foot into the shoe ignoring the sounds of her parents snickering in the background. "_Baka." _

Having successfully secured Sasuke's shoe on his foot she waved quickly at her parents whilst she slipped her shoes on swiftly. She grabbed the Tupperware containers again, before she grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pushed him out the door. She prayed for the cold air of the night sky to aid Sasuke in sobering up but alas he'd drunken far too much.

Before long, Sakura was unlocking her door on the other side of town. Fortunately, Sasuke had managed to walk the whole way with out falling over himself. She immediately deposited the leftovers in the fridge, glad to be free of their burden. She looked over to find Sasuke and saw that he had taken a seat at the table. He was holding his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples.

Sakura smirked as she walked over to him. A day's worth of drinking rarely came without consequence and by now Sasuke's head must have been feeling like a pounding drum.  
"Are you okay?" She bent down beside him to try and see his face hidden in his hands. When he grunted in reply Sakura had to stifle a giggle. She doubted he'd _ever_ drink with her father ever again, which was probably for the best.

"Come on then, tough guy." She grabbed his hand in hers and led him into her bedroom, where she laid him down on the bed. She untied the sash around his shirt and helped him to take it off, so that he was more comfortable. Without a noise, Sasuke's hand went back to his face to shield the light out. Sakura then climbed onto the other side of the bed and placed his head in her lap.

"Would you like me to make you feel better?" She asked lovingly. Sasuke nodded his head in affirmation. Sakura gathered her helpful chakra in her fingertips and massaged his temples the way he'd tried to before. He immediately responded with a pleasant sigh. His body relaxed in her lap as she made the pain go away. It wasn't long before he felt _almost _like he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol all day.

"It's so amazing that you can do that." Sasuke said in his deep rumbling voice.  
"It's not that fantastic." Sakura said dismissing his complement. "I've seen you do _much_ more impressive things with those eyes of yours." He turned his body so that he was on his side.

"Let's not talk about that, right now." He kissed her knee, before wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"Okay…" Sakura thought of a topic to switch to, and deviously smiled as she settled on one. "If you think that's amazing I know something else I can do that's _much_ better."

This intrigued Sasuke. What on earth could be more amazing than the ability to heal people? He'd spent half his life doing the opposite, he couldn't even imagine how different his life would be if he could heal. He clenched his teeth as he thought of all the people he could have saved. He supposed it was more gratifying to heal people from a common enemy than to heal them from wounds he had inflicted.

"What can you do that is more _amazing_ than healing me?" Sasuke asked distracted by his own train of thought. Sakura put her hands on either side of his head again, only this time she lowered her lips to his and enveloped him in a warm kiss. Sasuke kissed her back suddenly feeling like he was weightless in relaxation.

Sakura glided her hand down to his hip, over his shoulder and chest. She caressed the flesh there, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin. With her lips still locked to his, she changed position on the bed so that she was now lying next to him. Slowly, she tested the waters by lowering her hand to the waistband of his pants. When she heard no protest from him she pressed her hand against his bulge. She started to massage the skin there, thrilled when his arousal started to stir. She was waiting with baited breaths for him to grab her hand and stop her, but it never happened.

Sensing that his defences were down she decided to move her hand beneath the material of his pants. Her hand found his member and she started to rub the skin, causing his breathing to hitch in his throat. She watched his face contort in pleasure when she applied a little more force.  
"I told you I could do something more amazing." She whispered seductively into his ear.

"Sakura." He grunted, breathily. "If you don't stop now you're going to be in big trouble." He grabbed her thigh hard in warning.

Sakura had two options. She could follow his damn rules and continue his self-imposed – albeit unintentional – mission ban, or she could completely disregard him and do what they both wanted to do. Seeing him in a state of arousal was enough to set a fire between her legs, spurred on further by the mischievous mood she was in.  
"What trouble?" She kissed his jaw. "What will you do to me?"

Sasuke knew he was in danger. Sakura was too smart for her own good. She'd chosen to attack him when he was weak. When his defences were low. There wasn't anything he could do, a part from storm out of the apartment, to stop her. There was no denying the way her touch made him feel. His heartbeat had steadily quickened with every stroke. Would it be so wrong to give in to temptation? He'd met her parents like he said he would. Didn't that mean that they could now progress in their relationship?

Sasuke was distracted from his train of thought as Sakura removed her hand from his groin. His full attention was devoted to her now, wondering what she'd do next. She determinedly placed her hand on his chest, pushing herself up into a seated position. She smoothly swung her leg over his hip and straddled him. Sasuke's thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest, it was beating so fast. From this angle he could observe her beautiful features; her hair wildly framing her face, her pink supple lips parted devilishly and invitingly, her arched back displaying her cleavage where the yukata was beginning to loosen.

She brought her lips to his again. He couldn't think. His willpower _to_ think was fading. He wanted to go along with it but he couldn't. Couldn't he? Sakura began kissing his neck nibbling at his skin causing him to stubbornly issue a moan. She took this as an invitation and trailed kisses down his chest and abdomen. When she reached the band of his pants she looked up at him to catch his eye. He was wide eye in anticipation, knowing that he had to stop her. Sakura, revelling in the power she had over him, undid the top button.

"Sakura." Sasuke grunted again, feeling conflicted. "_Don't_…"  
Sakura kissed his lower stomach as she undid another button. She grabbed the material in her hands and begun to pull it down over his hips. If she had to play along with his stupid game then she was going to have to start upping the ante if she was ever going to complete her mission. She pulled the clothing down freeing his now throbbing erection. She took it in her hand again and began driving the flesh, feeling the moistness of the tip. Her eyes still trained on him, she temptingly ran her pink tongue over the head of his penis. Sasuke inhaled sharply at the feeling and pushed his head back into the mattress.

"You're all _tense_, Sasuke-kun." She lowered her voice seductively, using the honorific as an added effect. "Just lay back and let me help you relax."  
He made a noise in reply that sounded weak. She had completely broken down his resolve. She felt a swell of pride within herself. She'd managed to break the great Uchiha. With a seductive grin on her face she engulfed the head of his penis with her mouth causing him to moan encouragingly.

Sasuke's mind was completely numb. He'd glazed over. All blood that could have helped his thought process, and found him a way to stop her advances, was now pooled low within his genitalia. His body was ablaze with desire, intensified by the sight that unfurled before him. Sakura's hand tightly gripped the base of his erection as her head bobbed up and down on it. Her tongue massaged his length as she used her lips to tighten the pressure around it, all the while sucking as hard as she could manage.  
"Fu-uck." He groaned and she increased her speed. "Sakura-a."

He reclined his head back into the mattress again harder, as all the muscles in his body begun to tighten, his mouth agape. He never knew something so wrong could feel so good. He knew the fact that he'd banned it made it feel so much better. He began to thrust his pelvis gently towards her, rocking his throbbing arousal into her mouth. With one hand he gripped the bed beneath him, the other he placed on the back of her head, gently encouraging her. He could feel sweat start to gather on his forehead as he concentrated on her ministrations.

He could feel a familiar feeling start to build up within him. He was getting close to climax. He'd never received a blowjob from Sakura before. He knew most women hated them so he'd never before pressured her into completing the act, preferring that he was nestled between her legs before doing so. This being the case he didn't know what to do when he did reach that point.  
"_Sakura_." She trained her eyes on him not ceasing her movement. "If you keep doing that it's going to get messy." He said between heavy breaths.

If he wasn't mistaken she had just giggled at him, with his cock _still_ in her mouth. He didn't think it was possible but she increased the pressure and sucked harder like she was now trying to coax him into coming in her mouth. He breathed in slowly absorbing air into his lungs and focused on his _throbbing _member. His heart was racing faster and faster as the feeling of her _hot_, wet mouth engulfed his senses. He couldn't bare it anymore she circled the head of his penis with her tongue, before plunging it deeper into her mouth, sucking hard. His hips bucked, he couldn't hold on any longer. Something snapped inside him as she pushed him overboard, his body tensed and shuddered. He let a _deep_ groan escape his clenched teeth as his hot seed shot into her inviting mouth.  
"_Shit_." He exhaled, panting heavily, exhausted by his orgasm.

Sasuke couldn't move. He was paralysed with post orgasmic bliss. With much effort he looked down to observe Sakura. She was watching him amused by his obvious pleasure. He caught her eye as she swallowed determinedly and licked her bottom lip, supressing a slight shudder. He felt his member twitch at the sight of her swallowing his seed. She crawled up the bed to resume her position lying next to him with her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat starting to slow. She looked up at him although his head was reclined to the side. Sluggishly he brought his hand to his forehead and held it there. She lazily drew circles on his chest waiting for him to recover.

A time had past before Sasuke could move again. He lifted his head and looked at her.  
"You're in so much trouble." He mumbled at her, shifting his arm under his head and snaking the arm closest to her around her waist.  
"I'm in trouble? I just did you a favour." Sakura poked him hard in the chest. "You're welcome by the way."  
He sniggered under his breath and tightened his hold on her, nuzzling her hair with his nose.  
"I guess not then."  
"If anything you owe me one."  
"Aa."  
"You owe me big time." She sighed contently at his nuzzling. "But, I can wait this time."

Sasuke was feeling tired. He hadn't felt this content in a long time. He hadn't slept with her as per his ban, but after what just transpired he was beginning to wonder why he'd ever enforce that on himself. He thought hard about their relationship. Had leaving out sex actually improved their relationship? If anything he'd just been avoiding her…_surely_ there was something that marked a development in their relationship? He'd met her parents, yes, but he felt there was something more he could do.

Then it suddenly hit him. Something _so_ important he had no idea how he'd even managed to miss it. He'd spent everyday pining after her. Thinking about her, every waking moment and sometimes in his dreams. She was lying next to him in his arms, but he'd failed to do the one thing that was so crucial to their relationship that she had already expressed in a manner of speaking. He looked at the beautiful, talented, intelligent woman in his arms and felt his heart swell with something other than lust.

"Sakura." He got her attention, placing his hand on the side of her face. "There's something I've forgotten to tell you." She looked at him with an intrigued expression.  
"Yeah?" She said with her brow furrowed in thought.  
"It's really important, too." He smirked at her as she processed his words, trying to give them reason. "I really…and _truly_…"  
"Yes?" She pressed him onwards, impatiently.  
"…Love you." He kissed her larger than average forehead tenderly. She moved her head upwards to face him. He could see that her eyes looked almost watery. He kissed her warms lips and pressed his head against hers.

Sakura's mind was humming. Her heart was beating and her stomach was doing somersaults. She was wrong. How could she ever think that she'd stopped loving him all those years ago? She'd never stopped loving him. She'd always love him. When they were younger, now and forever. Her mind was presenting her with so many cheesy images of the two of them together forever; she had to shake her head to clear it. She couldn't ruin the moment by being cheesy and uncool.

With no words to aid her she buried her head in his chest, not wanting to show him the corny tears that threated to leave her tear ducts. He tightened his arms around her, rolling her slightly onto his chest. He laid kisses on her forehead and rubbed her back in circular motions. Maybe he should have chosen a more wholesome moment to confess his love for her? More importantly shouldn't she be saying that she loved him as well? To the best of his knowledge she hadn't yet. Not Properly. Not in so many words.  
"I love you, too." He heard her mumble into his chest. "Please sleep here tonight with me."  
He smirked to himself. Well, that solved that problem…

* * *

"The Hokage will see you now, Uchiha-san."  
"Thanks."

Sasuke rose from the chair outside the door and meekly shuffled into the Hokage's office. He'd never admit it aloud, but he was actually frightened of the big-busted woman. The memory of the day he had to go before her and ask for forgiveness and re-entry into the village still managed to afford him a cold sweat.

"Uchiha." Tsunade reclined in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her. The contempt she held for him was clearly written on her face. Sasuke knew the dislike she felt for him would have only increased in the past month since he had started seeing her favourite student. "What did I do to deserve a visit from you?"

Sasuke repressed the urge to glare at her. How many years would it take for her to treat him politely? He had lived his life by the book in the past few years. Obviously, her dislike for him had been enough to halt him from going on any missions. It'd been over a month now. Naruto had been gone on his huge mission for weeks and everyday Sasuke hated himself for sitting around doing nothing when he knew his best friend was out there somewhere risking his life. That's why he'd come to politely demand or beg for one. At the least maybe he could find out why he hadn't gotten one.

"Sorry for interrupting your day Hokage-sama." Sasuke bowed curtly in respect for Sakura's shishou. "I've come to ask if there are any available missions that I could possibly be sent on." He watched her carefully trying to sense something in her reaction. A smug smile had settled on her face that aggravated him. She knew something he didn't.

"I'm sorry Uchiha, but that won't be possible at this time." She reached for some papers on her desk and reshuffled them, trying to gather some composure and hide her smile.

"Beg your pardon ma'am." Sasuke could feel his temper rising. "But why isn't it possible?"  
"Oh, I won't be telling you that." Tsunade smiled at him, falsely. "Dismissed."

Sasuke turned on his heel and headed towards the door, trying to keep the rage he felt in check. What a waste of his time. Something had to be up. He didn't see the point of keeping a ninja his rank stationed in the village. There was no threat of attack and surely he could be put to better use somewhere else. He was silently envious of Sakura's job at the hospital. At least when she didn't have a mission she still had something to do. He reached for the door handle when he heard Tsunade clear her throat.

"Uchiha." He stopped in his tracks but refused to face the woman and give her the satisfaction of revealing his anger to her. "Perhaps you should ask your girlfriend about your current lack of mission. She might be able to help you more than I."  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke faced her in disbelief. "What does she have to do with that."  
"Ask her and find out." Tsunade turned enigmatically in her chair. Sasuke stood staring at the back of the Hokage's chair, mind a buzz in confusion.

* * *

_What the hell did she mean?_ Sasuke marched up the stairs to Sakura's apartment. He'd walked across town, Tsunade's words bouncing around in his head. He couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Sakura knew something that he didn't. Sakura had heard him openly question his lack of missions but had failed to present what she knew. And she knew something. She definitely did. Why was she keeping it from him?

A sudden thought crossed his mind. Could it be that Sakura was keeping something from him on purpose? Sakura was Tsunade's student. This meant that Tsunade had a significant pull over her life. If Tsunade wanted Sakura to keep an eye on him then Sakura would do what ever it took to do this. Even if it meant infiltrating his bed…

Was it all a lie then, their relationship? The more he thought about it, his missions had practically ceased as soon as he had started seeing her. Could it be that Sakura was somehow reporting his every action to her master and as a direct result Sasuke was on suspension? If so what had he done that could cause that? If this was true, and Sakura really was monitoring his every move for Tsunade then that meant their entire relationship was a lie. His felt sick to his stomach. Surely he couldn't have been such a fool that he was so easily duped?

He reached the door to her apartment and pushed it open, not bothering to knock. He could feel a rage building within him. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.  
"Sakura." He roared throughout the apartment, making a beeline for the bedroom door. He shoved that open and found her sitting on her bed a book forgotten in her hands.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She looked up at him with her wide, doe like eyes.  
"Don't give me that bullshit." Sasuke felt like he could breathe fire. "Tell me the fucking truth."  
"What the hell?" She stood and crossed the room to him. "What's going on?"

Sasuke grabbed her jaw with his hand with too much force. He winced in pain at her shocked gasp of fear. He searched her eyes, hoping to find the truth there.  
"Tell me the truth, Sakura." He lowered his voice darkly. "Why won't Tsunade give me missions? What have you done?"

Sakura felt like all the oxygen in her lungs had been pushed out. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. She'd not seen him this angry in the longest time and she was scared. His grip on her jaw was painful but that was nothing to way he was looking at her with _hatred_.  
"Sasuke, calm down it's not what you think." She tried to grab his arm but he snatched hers with his free hand.  
"So you admit you've done something?" He seethed at her. "You admit Tsunade ordered you to keep an eye on me using any means necessary?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Don't lie to me." His grip on her jaw tightened as he pushed her head back.  
"Stop it." Sakura struggled. "Let go of me, _Baka_. You're hurting me."

She wrenched her arm out of his hold and pushed him hard against the wall behind them. He'd obviously gone to see Tsunade to demand a mission and Tsunade had obviously opened her big mouth and told him to question Sakura instead. She sighed in exasperation. Sasuke had marched the whole way here from the Hokage's tower letting his mind run wild. Letting his stupid anger consume him.

"Just tell me the truth." His eyes burned into hers. "You don't love me you're just using me."  
This caused Sakura to roll her eyes. _Really?_ He was being ridiculously dramatic. Blinded by rage he was acting like an idiot.  
"Calm down. You're acting like a complete and utter idiot." She grabbed the hand on her jaw and freed herself from his tough grip. "I'm not telling you anything til you sit down and stop glaring at me like a madman." _He was in big trouble. _

Sasuke shoved past her and sat on the edge of the bed, his arms crossed. He still glared at her but she knew now he'd at least listen to her explanation.  
"Do you really think I've tricked you into some big elaborate scheme?" She started. "For crying out loud you're supposed to be a genius. What the hell is wrong with you?" She shook her hands in exasperation. Sasuke avoided her eye. She could tell that he was considering what she was saying.  
"I want to tell you what's going on. But it's embarrassing and a little creepy."  
She pinched the bridge of her nose. She had just made it creepier by saying so.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" His brow furrowed.  
"Tsunade did ask me to do something but it was after we had gotten together and no, it's not spying on your or anything ridiculous like that."  
"Then what the hell is going on."  
"Tsunade wanted me to get a sample."  
"A sample of what."  
Sakura thought she'd die of embarrassment. She had been trying to avoid this for weeks, but now it had blown up in her face. She was going to murder her shishou.

"Tsunade-sama is concerned with the longevity of your clan. She is concerned that you will expire before you get a chance to sire offspring." Sakura looked anywhere but at him.  
"What." Sasuke looked like a ton of bricks had been dropped on his head. "She wants us to-"

Sakura snapped her head back to his.  
"Tsunade wants me to get you pregnant. That's preposterous. Too soon." Sasuke made a sound like he had choked on saliva in his throat. He looked completely uncomfortable but Sakura was certain that was nothing in comparison to her appearance, for she was sure that her whole face was glowing red.

"No, _Baka_!" Sakura squealed at him. "Don't be ridiculous."  
Sasuke looked at her confused and slightly concerned. Surely, he couldn't be so naïve to think that Tsunade wanted him to start repopulating his clan when he wasn't quite twenty years old yet.  
"Well then what do you mean by-" Sasuke begun. "Oh."  
Realisation dawned on him and Sakura thought she could die with embarrassment. Then he did something that completely surprised her. He laughed. A laugh she'd never _ever_ heard from him before. True hysteria, he grabbed his stomach and doubled over on the bed, leaving Sakura to stand there looking on confused and slightly unnerved.

"Stop it." She said meekly. "Stop laughing at Me."  
"I'm sorry." He said clearing his throat and trying to compose himself and looking quite manic. "It's just so funny."  
"It's not funny. How do you think I feel?" She pouted now, truly hating him.  
"Why didn't you just tell me from the start, idiot." He held his hand out to her, which she took begrudgingly. "It's no big deal. In fact it makes sense."  
Sakura could feel the colour drain from her face. She hadn't imagined his reaction being so blasé. She'd imagined him being unnerved or angry but not blasé.

"…And you've been trying to get me to have sex with you this whole time and I went and banned it." He pulled her into his lap and she could feel his body shake with soft laughter, all traces of anger completely dissipated. "How where you going to do it? Snatch a sample in one of you medical test tubes and hope I didn't notice? Wait til I was asleep and harvest my sperm?" He started shaking harder with laughter now. She was beginning to see how this would be amusing.

"Shut up." She frowned at him. "You've no idea what I've gone through. Trying to get you to sleep with Me."  
"You say that like you've had to sacrifice so much for this mission."  
"I hate you." Sakura crossed her arms and turned her back on him, made hard by the fact she was sitting in his lap.  
"I'll take Tsunade a sample myself. I'll march in and slam it on her desk." Sasuke grabbed Sakura under the ribs and tickled her skin lightly. "I'm sorry you've had to toil over this mission. Be happy it's out of your hands now."  
"What do you mean out of my hands? You're going to do it yourself?" Sakura removed herself from his lap, slightly offended. "Sorry Sasuke, it's my mission not yours."

She crossed the room to the door, choosing to punish him with a huffy exit.  
"And seeing as it's my mission I can chose when to complete it. I hope you enjoy your holidays a little bit longer."

With that she slammed the door leaving Sasuke to think about the true meanings of her parting words...


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n Boy-o that was a long delay. I got big writer's block on this one (mostly because I'm super bad with melodrama). I had to sit down and write a plan. I even went as far as asking my best friend to pretend to be my editor pushing me towards a deadline (which I totally beat - it was the 31st). I hope you like this chapter as ever and I also hope you forgive my absence I just recently got a job so my holidays became absorbed and now uni has started up again. Before I go, THANK YOU to the people who commented on the last chapter. I definitely received the best set of feedback so far on that one, let's see if this chapter's feedback can surpass the predecessor. Some of you even wished me Happy Birthday and I'll be damned if that didn't put a big cheesy smile on my dial. Anyways enjoy the chapter - does anyone even read the author's note? **

* * *

Sasuke had _very_ few memories of his father. When he'd been killed, Sasuke had only been young. He never got to learn too much about his father or learn much from him either; except some cruel hard truths. One thing he had remembered clearly was a fight between his mother and father. Normally his parents had never fought in front of Itachi and Sasuke but this particular incident had been so bad that his mother refused to even be in the same room as his father. And that was exactly why Sasuke remembered it clearly.

He woke one morning to find that his mother wasn't in the kitchen cooking him breakfast like she usually was. Instead he had found his father seated stoically at the table, arms crossed in his usual prolific stature. He remembered halting at the door, not knowing whether or not to approach his scary father. But his father had spotted him and called him in. He didn't offer and explanation for his mother's absence he just looked him dead in the eyes and said "_Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned."_

Years on and Sasuke was only _just_ beginning to realise just how truthful his father's words were. He was right even in death. There was nothing on the planet more infuriatingly, unnerving and frightening than an angry Sakura. He had stormed her apartment demanding answers and hurling accusations, and in doing so had crossed a line so fair that he hadn't even stopped to realise. Since then she had kicked him out of her apartment, refusing to talk to him or to even look at him. To her it was if Uchiha Sasuke had never existed. He was at a loss, he had no idea what to do and no one he could talk to either. There was only one person in the entire village he'd even bother to talk to about his problems, and he was still stationed out of the village on some hell raiser mission.

That was another thing that Sasuke hadn't intended on either. Not only had he damaged his relationship with Sakura, he was nowhere near closer to getting the clearance for missions he needed. If only he could get out of the village and away from all the stress this relationship had caused him. He felt sick to the stomach not knowing what to do to change things. His every waking moment was diluted with guilt and discomfort, a pain worse than _anything_ physical he'd ever experienced.

"So, she's not talking to you at all." Kizashi stroked the rough stubble on his chin. "Hm, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about that."  
Sasuke had come to the only people in the village he thought would be of any help. Mebuki had greeted him, confused to find that her daughter had not been in tow. He'd begrudgingly admitted that Sakura was currently not on speaking terms with him.

"When Sakura goes into silent treatment mode, I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do. She's so stubborn. She gets that from her mother."  
"_Baka_." Mebuki crossed her arms and glared at her husband for his callous observation.

"What exactly did you do?" Mebuki's expression softened in sympathy for the poor boy before her. "If you don't mind me asking."  
What was he supposed to say? He couldn't come straight out and tell them the truth without them becoming suspicious about their daughters _wholesomeness._ He'd have to talk around the truth and come up with something convincing.  
"Well, I can't really tell you too much about it because it's classified." Sasuke began confidently. "Basically Sakura had a mission directly from the Hokage to gather data on the Uchiha _genetics_..." He paused trying to think quickly. "Because of this mission, I was put on suspension for the foreseeable future so that she could complete the mission."  
"Aa, and you found out about the mission?" Mebuki asked.  
"Yes, and I completely misinterpreted the situation. Unfortunately, I treated her unforgivingly for this."

Sasuke couldn't look the Haruno's in the eye. What must they be thinking? Surely, they'd hate him for mistreating their daughter. If he had a daughter and some punk had mistreated her, wouldn't he be out for blood? If he were Kizashi, he'd be kicking his sorry ass out into the street and beating the crap out of him. But, then again, the Haruno's weren't like him they were kind-natured and forgiving. Though, they even admitted themselves there was nothing he could do to get Sakura to come around. What the hell was he supposed to _do_?

"That does sound like a doozy, son." Sasuke couldn't ignore the look of amusement on Kizashi's face, like he was somehow entertained by his struggle. "But, you'll just have to give her space. She won't talk to you until she's ready, so there's no point bothering her until she is." Sasuke slumped in his seat, a man in defeat.

"Getting out of the village and going on mission would probably do the trick but you're still on mission suspension aren't you?" Mebuki theorized.  
"Yes, ma'am." Sasuke mumbled in affirmation, sulking like a child.  
"Well, you could do something about that couldn't you?"  
"What do you mean?"

"If you're only suspended until Sakura's mission is completed, couldn't you potentially complete her mission for her? It's dependant on you anyways so basically it would be like going from point a to b, instead of a to c to b." Mebuki finished confidently.  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Kizashi pounded his fist on the table in front of him. "You march into that Hokage's office and you give her the data she needs yourself, like a man."

Sasuke's mind was immediately invaded by the mental image of him giving the Hokage a sample of his sperm, _in person_. He had to actively repress an intense cringe to save face in front of the Haruno's. It wasn't a bad idea. Surely it didn't matter who completed the mission as long as it was completed, right? If all went well, then he could at least get a mission. He could get out of the village and give Sakura a chance to miss him. Heck, it could even give her a chance to worry about him. She'd be so busy thinking about how guilty she'd feel if something bad happened to him, that she'd instantly forget that she was angry with him, right? He felt anew with purpose, like the weight of the world had been lifted _momentarily_ from his shoulders.

* * *

Tsunade clicked her tongue in annoyance. _How_ could one mission have so many cock ups? She wanted to run to Kumo and slap every single one of her men up there. It wasn't enough that they had two of her best shinobi, they'd gone and killed one of her ANBU that had only just registered. Now the team was down one man and she'd have to send them a replacement. The village was already running on low numbers. They'd lost a lot of men in the last war and if things didn't pick up soon they'd continue to do so. What had she been thinking when she sent Naruto and Kakashi up there without a second thought?

She grabbed the clay bottle near to her and poured herself a healthy serving of sake, before even attempting to look at the village roster. She had very few ninja who were even strong enough to attempt to be beneficial to such a high-ranking mission. Naruto was already there and she wouldn't even consider sending Sakura up that way. They needed Sakura in the hospital to help with the training of a new round of interns, there was no way they could do that with her stationed in Kumo for months. There was only one person that would be of any help to the cause, as much as she hated to admit it to herself – Uchiha Sasuke.

There had been many occasions in her stint as Hokage that she'd had to put aside her personal feelings to do her duty to the village. After all, the village came first and that was the way it had to be. But, all things considered she could never bring herself to like the stupid, bratty Uchiha kid and his stupid, proud, smugness. It had been a time since she'd had to deal with the Uchiha ego so closely, seeing as they had all but been wiped out for the past decade and a half. She'd been dismayed to find that the sense of entitlement that seemed programmed deep into the core of the Uchiha clan hadn't died with it. As long as even one Uchiha walked the planet they'd never be free of that brand of asshole.

Tsunade frowned, before emptying the contents of her sake cup in one gulp. How long would it be before Sakura and he decided to revive the Uchiha clan? The thought angered her. He didn't deserve to even be in the same room as her disciple. Of course Sakura didn't share the same view as her shishou. The poor girl was besotted and Tsunade knew it was the real deal. She just wished that she could be happy for her. She couldn't repress the bitterness she felt for her own ill-fated love life. She knew, at least, that she didn't wish the same fate for her student though.

"EXCUSE ME YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE WITHOUT AN APPOINTM-"  
"THIS IS IMPORTANT."  
Tsunade's head jerked towards the direction of the shouting. She could hear the receptionist trying to stop someone from barging into her office unannounced. Who had the insolence to do so? The only person that would even attempt that was Naruto and he was miles away. The doorknob twisted and the door was pushed opened to reveal the very man she'd just, not a moment ago, been regarding with detest.

Uchiha Sasuke, face a mask of determination, stormed forward into the office. He stopped a metre short of her desk and stared straight at her waiting for her to address him.  
"What the hell are you doing, Uchiha?" Tsunade spat out trying to keep her anger under wraps.  
"Tsunade-sama, sorry for the intrusion." He gave her a deep bow but his voice did not carry any trace of sincerity. "Last time I was here you told me to address Sakura for a reason behind my mission suspension."  
"Yes." She prompted him, now intrigued. What had happened to cause he to march in here in such a way? "_Go on_."

Sasuke did not provide her with any more explanation, but instead calmly placed a small parcel on her desk. She already had an idea of what exactly could be inside.  
"What's this?"  
"You asked Sakura to acquire a sample of my sperm so that, in case of my untimely death, Konoha still had the ability to regenerate the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said stoically.  
"Yes." Tsunade couldn't believe he was being so calm. She expected him to be completely unreasonable about the whole thing, which was exactly why she'd ask Sakura to do this.  
"Well, you did not need to drag her into this. In future anything you need from my clan, you can acquire, directly from me. I may be the only member of my clan but I'd at least like to retain the respect that clan leader carries." Sasuke stood his ground waiting for Tsunade to scream at him for his insolence, like he expected.

He was shocked when she simply reclined in her chair and pressed her fingers together in thought. She was looking him up and down, sizing him up. It was apparent that he had somewhat impressed her with his mature attitude to the situation. They might not ever like each other but he felt as if he'd just claimed something like respect from her.  
"And you have no protests what so ever to Konoha regenerating your clan in case of your death?" She surveyed him carefully.  
"None whatsoever ma'am. I want nothing more than for my clan to prosper. If I were the last of my kind then my death would be the end. Obviously, I intend on fathering my own children with a partner of my choosing and at a time of my choosing, _in the future_, but if this is not a possibility then artificial regeneration would be the next best thing."

Tsunade felt taken aback, she'd spent so much of her time regarding Sasuke as an idiot. As a being that couldn't be trusted to serve the village, but he obviously knew the importance that the Uchiha clan served as a clan of Konoha. Maybe there was hope for the Uchiha clan yet.  
"Fair enough. I apologize for any inconvenience my conduct as Hokage served you. I hope that in the future any thing I need from your clan can be communicated fairly with dignity and respect." Tsunade pressed a button on the intercom on her desk. "Hiroko, please send someone from the cryopreservation unit to my office."  
Sasuke tried to conceal his disbelief at Tsunade's words. He was completely astonished; this was the first time she'd even acknowledged him. He suddenly felt confidence for his cause.

"Your sample will be stored within accordance to the regulations of sperm donor laws in Konoha. It will not be used without your express permission, unless you are deceased." Tsunade pulled a form from her desk draw. "I just need you to sign this."  
Sasuke nodded and took the pen Tsunade brandished before him.  
"I'll sign this on one condition." Sasuke said in his low rumbling voice.  
"And what would that be?" Tsunade quirked her eyebrow at the boy in front of her.  
"You put me straight onto a mission today." Sasuke bravely faced the Hokage.  
Tsunade observed the boy in front of her. He was definitely a lot more courageous than she gave him credit for.  
"You're in luck, Sasuke." She smirked at him. "It just so happens that a position out in Kumo is in desperate need of placement."

* * *

Sakura was miserable. Would it be so much to ask for to just turn off her emotions for a little while? Just a tiny little while, so she could focus on other aspects of life that had nothing to do with Sasuke. Before that fated day many months ago when she'd forgotten her keys, Sakura used to have some type of order, some type of routine to life. Of course, she didn't have a lot going on, it was just work and not work. But wasn't a life where you could _control_ your emotions much better than a life of uncertainty and relationship complications?

At the time, when he had accused her of double-crossing him, she hadn't thought twice about it. She'd been thoroughly fixed on resolving the problem and correcting him. That was just the type of person she was. In a moment like that she could always easily see what the most important objective was. Initially she'd been relieved that she'd been able to explain the situation to him calmly, it wasn't until he understood the task Tsunade had given her that she'd started to dwell on the fight. Immediately she'd turned on him and asked him to leave her apartment and she'd refused to talk to him since then.

The anger she was feeling - to her - didn't feel like it was directly proportionate to what had actually happened. In fact, the more she thought about it the more she realised that she didn't really care about his horrible behaviour. Besides, she was used to Sasuke treating her like that; treating everyone like that. And he had apologized, after all. She supposed she'd be just as upset if she thought that Sasuke was just using her to complete a mission, so in a way his anger was entirely explainable, if not rationale.

If, even after she considered everything that happened that day, she was still angry didn't that mean that maybe perhaps something more than trust was the problem? Maybe, she didn't love him as much as she thought she did. If the thought of even seeing his face was enough to make her angry or annoyed, how on earth was she supposed to make up with him? Sakura sighed and stopped on the stone staircase of the Hokage tower. She was on her way to Tsunade's office to answer a summons but as _per usual_ she wasn't able to clear her mind of Sasuke. It was as if he was consuming every waking hour of hers and they weren't even talking, it was beginning to scare her. Worse yet, if she couldn't pull-herself together in front of the Hokage then she'd have to tell her all about it, and she did not want that.

Feebly, she knocked on the door to Tsunade's office. Sakura knew she had no chance of fooling her sensei with a fake smile, but at a loss of how else to proceed, she summoned the strength to pull her best forced-smile.  
"Come in." The sound of Tsunade's voice behind the door was enough to make her nervous. She pushed the door forward and entered the space. "Sakura, it's about time you showed up. What were you doing? _Moping_ through the hospital corridors like a ghost?"

Sakura tried to straighten up her posture so not a trace of 'mope' could be found on her.  
"Sorry, Tsunade-sama. I got lost in thought." Sakura scrunched up her eyes and shook her head. That Kakashi-like reply would never do. "I mean, about a patient. Lost in thought about a patient. A patient, who has chicken pox even though they've already had it before, which I thought was rather peculiar, so I was lost in thought about the human immune system and such." She finished lamely as Tsunade quirked her eyebrow at Sakura's rant.

"_I see_." Tsunade smirked.  
"Anyways, never mind that. How can I help you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade, her eye still trained on her young student's face, reached for a file on her desk, before clearing her throat. She motioned Sakura to take a seat, drawing out the time before she began speaking again. She knew Sakura was thinking about something deeply, but she knew it had nothing to do with a made up patient but rather everything to do with a Sasuke. Deciding to push the matter aside she opened the folder of the deceased ANBU member that had been positioned in Kumo.

"Sakura, I'll be getting you to commence an autopsy immediately after the arrival of an ANBU corpse this afternoon. I'm not entirely sure how he met his end as I haven't received a thorough report from your good for nothing ex-sensei." Tsunade closed the folder and passed it to Sakura. Sakura looked at the folder, if she was referring to Kakashi that had to mean that the team positioned in Kumo was down one member. A thought struck Sakura, maybe getting out of the village and immersing herself into a dangerous mission would get her mind off her relationship woes. Surely, Tsunade would be more than obliging to let her favourite student go on whatever mission she liked?

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I can do that for you." Sakura tucked a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear and swallowed nervously before continuing. "I suppose this means that the team placed in Kumo are now down one member."  
"Mh-hm." Tsunade nodded quickly, her hands clasped together obscuring her jawline.  
"Well, I'd like to request to be sent as replacement." Sakura finished eyes fixed on Tsunade.  
"Oh." Tsunade looked at Sakura confused. Hadn't she been the first person the Uchiha brat would inform? They were lovers, weren't they? "Haven't you heard?"  
"Heard what?" The look Tsunade was giving her did not sit well with Sakura. Something about the confusion and pity that lay in her eyes set her on edge.  
"The position has already been filled, earlier this afternoon, by Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura felt her heart sink into her stomach, slowly and cruelly. So, Sasuke had found a way around his suspension. He'd gone ahead and completed the task without her. For some reason Sakura was feeling a strong sense of betrayal that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her blood run cold. It was a severe sense of betrayal that made her feel an anger that could only be described as carnal. Aided only by the fact that he had chosen to accept a very dangerous mission leagues and leagues away from Konoha, without even first consulting her. Weren't they supposed to be in a serious, committed relationship? Of course they hadn't talked in days, but taking a life or death mission without even a word of notice. Maybe things between the two of them were worse than she thought. Maybe things were winding down and taking this mission was his way of distancing himself from her.

"Sakura?" She heard her sensei's voice and was catapulted back to reality from the dark depths of her psyche. "_Sakura_, did you hear me?"  
"H-hai." Sakura cleared her throat, finding that it had gone dry.  
"Sasuke barged into my office earlier this afternoon and offered up a sperm sample himself, asserting himself as clan leader of the Uchiha, saying that all matters regarding his clan would be dealt with, by him directly and not non-clan members." Tsunade leaned back in her chair; clearly agitated by the memory. "Then he requested, no _more_ like demanded, a mission from me and owing to his obvious ability and the fact that rosters are running tight at the moment, it seemed perfect that he be sent to Kumo as reinforcement. Judging by the look on you face he didn't tell you?"

"No," Sakura's eyes were trained on her lap. "No he didn't. I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I have to go."

Sakura rose swiftly from her chair and headed to the door.  
"I'll have the results of the autopsy to you by the end of the week. Please be patient in the meantime." She closed the door and stepped out into the lobby, not waiting for a reply from the Hokage. With her eyes wide with deep thought, she begun a march to Sasuke's house, like a woman possessed. He was about to get what was coming to him. She'd give him a piece of her mind. It was completely ridiculous for him to think he could not inform her that he was leaving the village, almost immediately after it was known to him. She'd extend to him the same courtesy in a heartbeat. What was he going to do? Waltz out of the village without even a goodbye, and then get him self blown-up or something ridiculous like that.

_That baka!_ _That's probably his plan. So he can come back half dead and make me beg for forgiveness for giving him the silent treatment. Not likely, asshole. _

* * *

Sasuke had no idea how long he'd be gone. That was thing with missions that had very obscure briefings, you never knew if you'd be gone for a week or _months_. This made packing _very _hard. He was trying to decide between taking a larger bag or a smaller bag, before giving up and shoving as much as he could into his smaller bag. He hated carrying things anyways and this way he could probably get to Kumo faster. If he seriously needed anything he was sure he could probably get it off the Dobe. He was tediously re-wrapping his arm bandages when he heard a light, yet aggressive knock on his front door. The sinking feeling in his stomach was enough to tell him who it could be.

Apprehensively he approached his front door, before mustering his courage and opening it to reveal a very small, very angry looking young woman with pink hair. Her arms were crossed in front of her lithe frame and her whole being seemed to be radiating waves of wrath, like an angry cat about to pounce at a defenceless Sasuke-like mouse. Any other man would have cowered in fear at the sight but Sasuke wasn't any other man. He was about to greet her in his usual way when she stopped him.  
"Don't you _dare_ grunt at me, like an animal." She pointed her finger at him before using said finger to poke him rather hardly in the chest, pushing him back into the house, and closing the door behind them.

Sasuke grabbed her finger in his hand, ceasing her painful jabbing.  
"She speaks." His tone, to his own surprise, almost matched hers in aggression. "I thought you'd forgotten how to do that, seeing as you haven't spoken to me in so long."  
"Shut up, idiot." Sakura grabbed her hand from his. "What were you thinking? How dare you leave the village without telling me? How dare you complete a mission tasked to me by the Hokage herself, without first consulting me? How dare you even think about leaving the village without telling me?"

Her heart was racing with vile feelings of hatred and loathing. How dare he have such an affect on her like this? No one should be allowed to make her feel this way, not even him.

"What the _fuck_?" Sasuke half hissed half sighed. What the hell was this idiot on about? Barging into his apartment acting like he was the one who'd completely ignored her for days. After how far they'd come together as a couple. Hadn't he told her how serious about her he was? Now she had the gall to accuse him of being a negligent partner. For crying out loud he'd even gone to her parents to grovel for help because he'd been so desperate for her approval. That's right her approval, and he had a feeling that princess wasn't about to bestow that so easily. If she was going to act like a little brat, then he'd sure as heck treat her like one.

"Firstly, you ignore me for days then barge into my apartment telling me what to do? I don't think so somehow, kid. Secondly, I'm a shinobi; I get dangerous missions all the time, that's my job. You get them too, sparsely. I'm not even going to touch on your 'mission', that's just too pathetic."  
"Are you calling me pathetic?" Sakura was _seething_; he'd never seen her this way before.  
"Yes, I am." He pronounced every syllable as if it was a deafening blow. "Get out of my apartment, cool off, and I'll see you when I get home." Sasuke moved to grab his pack from the couch behind him, securing it over his shoulder before facing her again.

"Don't go." Sakura murmured. He looked at her surprised expecting to see her face full of remorse but finding only darkness he'd not encountered within her before.  
"_What?_" He asked gruffly, regarding her with a look of revulsion.  
"If you go. I'll hate you forever. If you go, it's all over." Sakura glared at him. It was as if the young women in front of him had been transformed into an evil little child. "I'm serious. If you love me you wouldn't go." She hadn't been ready for the utter look of disgust on Sasuke's face. As if he could see right through her and her juvenile requests. She was a woman on the edge she'd been so blinded by her rage that it had pushed her to make unprecedented demands, but all the while she wasn't going to take them back either. "If you go, it's over."

Sasuke's look of disgust moulded into a mask of stoniness as he blankly stared at her with his piercing black eyes, his body started to flicker as he disappeared before her eyes and in a second he was gone. But his cold stare had been enough to chill her to the bone. She clasped her hand to her mouth to cage a heart-wrenching sob, as fat tears rolled down her cheeks…

_…It was over. _


End file.
